The Con
by Conaleigh Leonhart
Summary: NALEY! Haley James is a smart and responsible 23yearold. Oh yeah, and she's part of a sister con team. What happens when one of their 'mark's just happens to be her soulmate? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey! Okay, so I know that I haven't updated 'Little White Lies' in forever, but the truth is that my creativity has run way dry for tat story. So, I think I'm gunna put it on hiatus for a while until I feel inspired to write it again. In the meantime though, I really wanted to write this story because it combines my favourite TV show (One Tree Hill) with my favourite film (Heartbreakers)**

**So, obviously this is based on the film Heartbreakers - if you haven't seen it, I suggest you do, because its great - but only loosely (although the first chapter not so much loosely. Later on it will be though).**

**Anyway, Please read and review.**

**Much Love, Conaleigh xxx**

**

* * *

**

**The Con**

**Chapter One: A Joke of a Wedding**

The first strains of the wedding march started as a brunette bride started walking up the aisle. She wasn't escorted by anyone because she had no one to give her away. She was all alone in the world, or at least, she had been. Now she was going to marry the only person in the world who had ever cared about her. The only person who would ever make her truly happy.

What a load of bullshit.

Taylor James had to resist the urge to roll her eyes at the soppy faces on the relatives of her soon to be husband. Husband number three, in fact. Of course, he didn't know that. He didn't even know that her name was Taylor James and all she was after was a big fat divorce settlement. After next week, Taylor would never have to see this moron again.

That was the beauty of the con.

The music stopped as Taylor halted beside Robert Hartford. Very wealthy lawyer, and soon to be ex-bachelor. And then soon to be ex-husband too. The thought made her smile.

Sure, as far as greasy mook's went, Robert wasn't actually that bad. He still had all of his own hair and teeth, and he wasn't so bad at kissing. Better still he wasn't a serial smoker like her second husband had been. Some days, Taylor woke up still tasting the smoke. That con had officially made her give up smoking. Still, Robert was another guy who wouldn't be able to keep his wang in the hanger. That was the way all guys worked. It was like a natural law…

Oh, they were up to the parrot bit. Taylor forced herself to pay attention again and smile dopily at Robert, who was giving her the 'I-Can't-Wait-Until-the-Wedding-Night' smirk. God, these guys were so full of it. You make them wait three lousy months for sex and it was all they could think about. Taylor was just grateful that there was some people out there who still believed in the whole no sex until marriage thing, her younger sister being one of them.

"Now, repeat after me," the priest said in a long drawling voice that was very nearly making Taylor fall asleep. "I, Georgina Marie Cole take Robert Samuel Hartford to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"I, Georgina Marie Cole," Taylor said, using the name that had been her alias for the past three months. "Take Robert Samuel Hartford to be my lawfully wedded husband."

Once the interactive bit was over, Taylor went back to daydreaming about all the fabulous things she could buy with the money from this settlement. Now that she had paid of all her debts - the ones that had got her into 'the Con' in the first place - her money was her own.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest said with a docile grin. What was it about weddings that turned everyone into idiots? Taylor was sure she would never know.

* * *

The reception was beautiful, Taylor had to admit that. She had left it almost entirely up to the Wedding Planner. Planning a wedding got boring after the first two times. No, really, it did. Taylor had vowed to stay completely out of this one, and it was the best one yet.

She had made sure Robert had seen her gulping down copious amounts of champagne which she promptly threw into a plant pot the second his back was turned, and she had danced with just about everyone to make him even more frustrated.

Still, the inevitable couldn't be held off any longer, and Taylor found herself being carried over the threshold of the honeymoon suite by her new fiance. She bit his ear hungrily and smiled in satisfaction as he moaned. The trick was to get him as turned on as possible. It worked better that way, everything ran much more smoothly if he was absolutely gagging for it and didn't get it. Which he wouldn't of course. Taylor may have been a little loose in her time, but she was no prostitute. The con worked on a strictly no-sex basis, and Taylor wanted to keep it that way.

"I can't wait for this baby," Robert muttered as he threw Taylor down on the bed. Taylor laughed with her mouth open and then pulled him towards her by his tie, laying a single kiss on his lips.

"I'm just glad that you respected my religious beliefs," Taylor purred, moving her lips to his neck. She made sure to slur her 's's a little, just for effect. The drunker he thought she was, the easier this would be.

Robert moaned as Taylor pushed him away. She stood up off the bed and started undoing her wedding dress. It had a side zip which she slowly and teasingly undid. Robert watched her with lust-filled eyes and Taylor smirked playfully as the dress slinked down to reveal a virginal white corset, panties and stockings.

"Come and get it," she muttered. Robert lunged at her and they both fell back on the bed, laughing like school children as Robert kissed her neck, and then her chest, moving downwards, downwards…

Suddenly, the sound of a freight train overtook the sound of Roberts kisses and Taylor could feel him stop and look up. Her eyes were closed and she made sure that her snoring was loud and clear. She resisted the way-too-tempting urge to laugh.

"No, no, no!" Robert whined. "Wake up Taylor baby, come on, wake up!" He shook her gently. She didn't move. He shook her again, a little less gently this time, but Taylor still didn't move.

She heard him move towards the bathroom and smirked to herself. Oh, this was going exactly according to plan.

* * *

Haley lay awake, listening to the birds chirp outside her motel window. She had been awake pretty much all night - something Taylor would definitely disapprove of. Haley could just see it now:

"Haley! You're trying to seduce the guy, bags aren't a seducer's best friend!"

Haley groaned at the thought of what the day had in store. She, the quiet, smart and intelligent Haley James was to seduce a newly married man so that his wife - and Haley's sister - could divorce him and get a big fat divorce settlement.

How the hell had she gotten into this?

Oh yeah, she just couldn't say no. Haley sat up in the lumpy bed that she had been forced to sleep on for the past three months and rubbed her eyes. She remembered that fateful night almost two years ago when Taylor had shown up on her doorstep, bruised and crying about getting into trouble. Haley had opened her door to her and let her stay the night.

The next day the whole story came rushing out. Taylor had got in trouble with some local drug dealers. She'd been overcharging on supplies and kept the profit for herself. Haley listened with her mouth wide open, not believing what an idiot her sister had been. Not only for thinking she could scam the biggest drug lords in the area, but for thinking she could get away with it!

Taylor said she needed the money to pay them back, and fast. She needed $300,000 dollars, and she had an idea how to get it.

Haley had listened as Taylor explained the con, a queasy feeling taking over her stomach. Haley worked as a journalist for a local paper in their sleepy hometown of Kensington, New England. She liked her job, but she ditched it because that's the kind of person she was.

The kind who couldn't say no.

Haley was pretty sure Taylor had paid back the drug lords after their second con, so she wasn't completely sure why she was still doing this. As she picked up the Driving License that carried her fake ID (Shelly Connors, 23 years old), Haley made a decision. This was the last time. Taylor didn't need her help anymore, and Haley _certainly _didn't need the money. Her cut - strictly 70-30 to Taylor in the first two cons because Haley didn't need the money as much - was more than enough to set her on her feet and allow her to start a new life.

But first, there was this job.

* * *

Robert Hartford walked into work not in the best of moods. It had been his wedding the day before, he should be walking into his office with a broad smile and a funny walk after so much post-marital fun, but instead he was walking very much normally with a huge frown and a growing frustration.

He wasn't mad at his wife of course. No way, Georgina was so nervous the night before that she'd drunk a lot. She was a virgin after all. No, Robert was more mad at himself. He should have spent more time assuring her that everything would be fine instead of letting her drink so damn much.

Still, there was always tonight, and then next week they had their honeymoon too. Robert couldn't wait for that. Two weeks in the Caribbean, and he doubted they would be leaving their hotel room.

"Good Morning Mr Hartford, and congratulations," Lucy, the receptionist of Harper, Harper and Hartford - the company Robert co-owned - greeted. Robert managed a smile that was far more forced than it should have been. He made his way over to the lift and stepped in, pressing the button for the 5th floor where his office was situated.

As soon as he walked in he paused on the spot. Leaning over her desk in a too-short skirt was his PA, Shelly. Her long blonde hair tumbled onto the desk and her bare legs looked so soft and smooth that Robert felt himself staring.

'_Stop it!'_ he mentally chastised himself. _'You're just frustrated. Save it for tonight with Georgina_.'

He cleared his throat, partially to get Shelly's attention and partially to wake himself up and get a reality check. Shelly turned to face him, her wide brown eyes registering surprise at his entrance.

"Mr Hartford!" she smiled, moving towards him and pulling him into a hug. Robert certainly wasn't expecting that. He felt himself stir again and quickly pulled away, trying not to notice how low-cut Shelly's shirt was. "I heard that the wedding was beautiful," Shelly carried on, tilting her head to one side with a sweet smile that completely conflicted with the sexy outfit she was wearing.

"Ah, yeah, yeah, it was," Robert stuttered. "I… have to go and um, do…stuff."

* * *

Haley shook her head when Robert slammed the door to his office shut behind him. It was working, and that thought depressed Haley so much. Doing the con had certainly harmed her faith in all men. Probably forever. She couldn't believe that not a single man managed to resist temptation, and Robert was walking right into the trap and refusing to prove her wrong.

Haley sighed and picked up some papers from her desk as the phone rang. She tucked the papers under one arm and lifted the receiver.

"Hello, _Harper, Harper and Hartford_. This is Mr. Hartford's office how can I help you?" Haley said in her phone voice.

"Haley, it's Taylor," the voice on the other end hissed. "I'm outside now. I'll give you ten minutes and then I'm coming up. Make sure he's in a compromising position, okay?"

"Fine," Haley said, her bottom lip jutting out in the way it always did when she was unhappy about something. She put the phone down and took a deep breath, knocking smartly on Robert's door before entering.

"Mr Hartford," she said with a smile that was 100 per cent fake. "I got the Berrisford file that you asked for yesterday. I had to go through Mrs Winchester on the 1st floor but I think I won her round in the end."

She made her way to Robert's desk, using the sway that Taylor had taught her, and inwardly groaning at the look of lust in his eyes.

"That's great Shelly. Uh, just leave it on the bed, uh, I mean the desk," Robert stuttered.

"Sure thing Mr Hartford. Um, just one thing though…" She made her way round to his side of the desk and leaned over it, pushing her hair over one shoulder. She felt his eyes on her breasts. "See, I think Mrs Winchester got the order mixed up. I'm pretty sure that this page should be here because otherwise the dates don't correspond."

"That's uh… that's great Shelly. Um… can you sort that out for me?"

Haley smiled - another fake one - and took the papers back. "That's my job," she said in an overly perky voice.

Despite the obvious lust, Haley had to admit that she was impressed Robert was holding out this long. She made her way back to her own office but not before dropping the file onto the floor.

"Oh damn it," she said in a childish voice. She bent over to pick them up and felt Robert's eyes burning into her back. Ah, the famous 'drop and bend manoeuvre'.

"Ah, ah, let me help you with that Shelly," Robert stuttered, running so that he was with her in a moment and dropping to his knees to help her.

"Thank you," Haley said, with a look that lingered just a little too long. It was too much for Robert. Haley could feel him snap as he lunged for her and pinned his lips on hers.

Haley felt disgusted but she didn't break away. Not straight away anyway.

"Mr Hartford," she said in a breathless voice when she finally did pull away.

"Oh God. I - I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me I…"

He was cut off as Haley kissed him again. The two of them got to their feet and made their way to the cluttered desk, which Robert swiftly cleared by throwing everything onto the floor. Haley jumped up and wrapped her legs around him as Robert leant her on the table.

Haley ripped open Robert's shirt, just to make it look all the more scandalous when Taylor came in and kissed it just so that she wouldn't have his tongue in her mouth anymore. God, she hated this part.

At that exact moment - much to Haley's relief - the door slammed open to reveal Taylor, her brunette hair tied up into a loose chignon and her outfit smart and formal. He huge smile froze on her face as she took in the scene in front of her. Haley had to admire her acting abilities. She looked distraught when in reality, she was very much… _not_.

"Robert!" she cried, her smile dropping and her eyes filling up in tears. "What the… Oh God!"

Robert jumped up off Haley with his mouth wide open. "This, this isn't what it looks like," He muttered. Haley rolled her eyes. How many times had she heard _that _statement.

"What, you tripped and fell onto her?" Taylor wailed. "And in the process ripped your own top open and shoved all the papers off your desk?"

"Georgina, I am so, so sorry," Robert cried.

Taylor shook her head and yanked her wedding ring off. "Forget it. This joke of a wedding is _over_!"

* * *

**AN: Well, what do you think? Worth continuing? Any feedback would be greatly appreciated.**

**Oh yeah, and Nathan will be in the next chapter :-p**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Con**

**Chapter Two: Being the Primary**

"I'm here with Nathan Scott, the heir to Scott Corp. It's great to have you here Nathan, and so far from your native North Carolina."

Nathan gave a fake smile as the fake interviewer flashed him an even faker smile. He hated fakes. Still, his father's business image was at stake here, and while Nathan would like nothing more than to flip Henrietta 'I'm a Serious Reporter' Ward the bird, he had to sit and smile like a good boy.

"It's great to be here Henrietta," he said with a charming Scott smirk that had the perma-tanned interviewer fluttering with pleasure. Nathan wanted to laugh at the predictability of it all. Next she would ask how he coped with the pressure of being the heir to a multi-million dollar corporation at such a young age.

"Scott Corp. is a multi-million dollar corporation that specialises in property. Now, tell me Nathan, how do you cope with the enormous pressure of knowing that one day, the company will be yours, and at such a young age too?"

See? Totally predictable.

Nathan gave a (false) good-natured laugh and rested his chin on his hand. "Well, I don't like to think about that just yet, but I know that my father has done a good job getting me ready to take over the business and when that day comes, hopefully later than sooner of course" - annoying little titter from Henrietta - "I just hope that I can do my dad proud."

Nathan wondered for the millionth time why it had been so important to his dad that he even come up to New York to film this stupid interview for _Business Plan_, a stupid new TV show that offered - and Nathan was reciting the blurb here - 'all the new and exciting news from this great country's top industries and corporations.'

Why would people even care? If he didn't have to, Nathan wouldn't waste all of his time on business. It was dumb and it was stupid, and truth be told, Nathan wasn't completely sure he wanted it. He certainly didn't waste any of his spare time on it. As son as he had a break or a holiday, Nathan would focus on far more worthier pursuits, such as Basketball or girls.

Of course, telling this to the only person in the world that Nathan didn't want to disappoint was a completely different matter. Dan Scott didn't take rejection lying down, and on top of that, Nathan would never reject anything he said.

Which was why he was in this stupid studio with a stupid coiffed blonde reporter.

"Good answer," Henrietta laughed like she was talking to a puppy, all the while she fluttered her fake lashes. "Now, I know that you have an older brother, so why were you chosen to be the heir to Scott Corp. and not him?"

Nathan rolled his eyes. Yet another predictable question.

"Um, my brother isn't quite as interested in the family business as me, so naturally I was chosen."

"Hmm, and what do you do within the business now?"

Nathan took a deep breath. This was going to be a _long _day.

* * *

"Wow, what a hunk."

Haley lifted her head from the book she was reading. "Huh?" she asked, not really confident that what Taylor had said would prove to be all that important.

"I said what a hunk," Taylor repeated, lying on her stomach on a hotel bed and eating an apple.

"That's what I thought," Haley muttered, returning to her book and shaking her head in disbelief. "Have you thought any more about what I said?"

Taylor bit her lip as Haley brought the conversation up again. Of course she hadn't thought any more about it. She had adamantly refused to. "Um… yeah?" she tried.

Haley's head shot up from her book. "You're lying! Taylor, I don't want to do this any more, just please, _please _let me go!"

Taylor sighed. The truth was, it was a big bad world out there, and Haley wanted to go back into it. She wanted to throw everything away and dive back into the inhumanity and day-to-day evil that was life. Taylor wasn't ready to let her. Haley hadn't been to college, and as a result every single employer she'd had since she was sixteen thought that they could treat her like crap. It had been the same for their parents, only they didn't even have anything left. They'd died when Haley and Taylor were too young to really understand. Nevertheless, it had jaded Taylor enough to know that life wasn't fair. It was crap and it was dangerous, and Taylor didn't want Haley to go back into that.

Suddenly she had a brain wave. She rearranged her face into one that resembled worry. "It's just… I need you Hales."

Haley put the book down and raised her eyebows. "Yeah, and I need to break away from whatever it is that we're doing. We're ruining lives Taylor! We're…"

"No, I mean… I mean that I _really _need you Haley. I," Taylor broke off and took a deep breath, sure that her eyes were watering. "I got a call of them last night…"

Haley's eyes rounded like saucers. "What?"

Taylor knew that she would think she was talking about the drug lord that had got them into this mess in the first place. Playing on Haley's compassionate side was always a risk worth taking. Taylor hated herself for it, but she needed to protect her little sister. She was all Haley had in the world and she had to take care of her.

"They want more money Haley. I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to worry you…"

"But you said you'd paid them back. You said everything was okay," Haley said, her calm voice betrayed by her wild eyes.

"Yeah well, they're not exactly the fairest people in the world Hales. Look, two more jobs and they're fully paid."

Haley bit her lip and Taylor looked at the floor to hid the smirk she was wearing. She'd fell for it. Taylor had won.

"One job."

Taylor looked up. "What?"

"One more job. That's it. One job and I'm done."

Taylor opened her mouth to protest but Haley cut her off.

"We'll just have to make it a big one. Over a million, not $300,000 like last time."

"Haley, it's too risky. People with that much money are too suspicious."

"And I'm the primary," Haley said. Taylor raised her eyebrows. Oh this was going horribly, horribly wrong.

"Haley, you're not _ready _to be the primary."

"Why not? Besides, you're much better at seduction than I am, you'll love being the secondary."

"Haley, I can make men fall in love with me, that's why I'm good at being the primary. Three months Haley. Not many women can get a man to propose in three months."

"And I'm one of them, right?"

"That's…" Taylor broke off at the look of hurt in Haley's eyes. She took a deep breath and shrugged. "Is there any way I can change your mind about this?"

Haley gave a little smirk. "Not a chance. Now hurry up and choose me a rich bachelor."

* * *

"Him?" Haley asked, looking at the decrepit old guy that stared back at her from the laptop screen. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Haley, he's worth a lot. Besides, older guys are easier to charm and this one doesn't flash his money about so you can pretend you know nothing about it. It's always more attractive when you don't come across as a gold digging whore."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Who else have you got?"

Taylor looked like she was about to protest, but instead clicked the mouse key and another image appeared on screen. Haley only got a chance to glimpse it briefly before Taylor tutted and pressed the mouse key again to reveal yet another decrepit old guy.

"George C. Har…" Taylor started.

"Go back. Who was the one before that?" Haley asked.

Taylor shrugged. "Just a little eye-candy. Trust me Hales, theres no way either of us could pull this guy."

"You mean me, right?" Haley said, hurt evident in her eyes.

"No, I mean either of us. Haley, he's hot, 25 and rich. Do you know how many girls a guy like that can pull? And besides, he is nowhere _near _ready to settle down. Trust me on that one."

"I want that one," Haley said adamantly. Half out of the fact that it would piss Taylor off no end, and half because she wanted to prove that she could be a primary. More than that, she wanted to prove that she could be a good one.

"Haley, no."

"Look, I won't negotiate on this, okay? I want out but I'm doing this damn thing to save your ass, so we're doing this thing on my terms. Or do you not think that I can do it?" Haley's voice and eyes were challenging.

Taylor sighed. "Honesty Haley, I'm not sure you can be the primary without falling for the guy…"

"What?" Haley yelled, furious.

"I'm just saying that you're too innocent, too trusting."

"I can do this Taylor, and I _will _do it. Trust me on that one, okay? Now where the hell does this guy live?"

Taylor gave a resigned sigh. If this was the only way she could protect her sister from going out on her own, then she'd have to do it. "He lives in North Carolina Hales. Tree Hill, North Caroline."

LINE

**AN; I know it seems like the Naley is a long time coming, but I think its in the next chapter if I can stop myself from rambling like I usually do. Seriously, who would have thought that cutting _down _my word count would be the challenge::sigh::**

**Anyway, please R&R because I seriously LOOOOOOOOOOOVE your reviews. They inspire me so much - and I tried really hard to say that without sounding like a cornball. Did it work? Probably not :-P**

**Anyway, lots and lost of rainbow coloured love**

**Conaleigh xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Con**

**Chapter Three: Part One of the Con**

Haley scanned the text thoughtfully, taking in all the information she could on her (hopefully) future husband. She looked at the picture of him again, trying to fit the information to his face. It was certainly a good one - the face, that is, even though the picture wasn't exactly flattering. It was grainy, and it caught Nathan Scott at a side profile.

"So, what have you learned about him?"

Haley turned to Taylor, who was sat on the bed and noisily biting her nails. They had 'invested' some of their money into staying in Wilmington, North Carolina's biggest and most expensive hotel. Nathan lived about an hour away in Tree Hill a town too small and too claustrophobic in Taylor's opinion. She had insisted in staying in a bigger city.

Haley took a deep breath and read out the points she had made on a notepad. Taylor almost laughed at Haley's planning and dedication. The girl was way too smart. She should have gone to college but te James's hadn't really left their daughters much money when they had died, and she had just missed out on a scholarship.

"He's loved in Tree Hill all his life, except for the four years when he went away to Duke on a Basketball scholarship. He dropped out of basketball in his second year though and changed his major from Engineering to Business and Politics…"

"Why did he do that?" Taylor asked.

"It doesn't say," Haley answered, and wrote something next to the bullet points that looked suspiciously like '_find out why_'. "Okay," Haley continued. "He hasn't been in a serious relationship for three years…"

"Which is very bad for us."

"With someone called Peyton Sawyer, daughter of Larry Sawyer the owner of AP Shipping Industries. Ever since he's had many publicised dates with various 'it' girls and celebrities…"

"Which is also very bad for us."

"But none of them ever end in anything more than… well, that's left to our imagination, _obviously_. His brother is the famous author Lucas Scott who is engaged to local fashion designer Brooke Davis. Lucas and Nathan have different mothers but the same father, Dan Scott who is head of the multi-million Corporation Scott Corp. Nathan's mother is former charity-worker Deb Scott and they've been married for 25 years.

"Nathan is currently working for his father in between making public appearances. He's become the unofficial face of Scott Corp. even though Dan Scott is still in charge."

"Okay, I think you are suitably knowledgeable, so lets do this thing. Now remember, your name is Natasha Gregory, you're 23 years old and looking for a job. You left your old one because it didn't stimulate you anymore. Always make sure your car is a block behind his when trailing, give him a chase and act aloof at first, find out his schedule, if he has any habits or whatnot, and never, ever, _ever_…"

"Close your eyes during a kiss, yeah, I know."

Haley took the band out of her newly died honey brown hair and shook it out. She swung a black bag over the grey sweater and black jeans she was wearing and blew Taylor a kiss. Taylor watched as she walked out of the room, ready to tail the guy she was supposed to get to marry her, and she worried.

* * *

Nathan pulled his black Mercedes into the only available space outside Karen's Café. It was dinner time and the place was always buzzing around this time. Nathan was a regular, he always got the same thing too. Milky coffee and a Ham and Cheese panini.

The bell above the door rang when he entered and Karen, the owner and the mother of his half-brother, looked up and gave a broad smile. "Nice to see you Nathan," she said in her chirpy voice. She was obviously in a good mood.

"Thanks. Uh, can I have the usual Karen?" Nathan asked, moving out of the way of the door where a pretty brunette was trying to get in and talking a stool beside the counter. He loosened his tie and took his jacket off.

"Sure thing Nathan. Been working hard?" Karen asked, going to the coffee machine and making Nathan's large milky coffee.

"Do I ever?" Nathan answered with his trademark Scott smirk.

Haley had to stop herself from staring at the beautiful man in front of her. Taylor had said he was good looking, but Haley didn't think she'd ever found someone so fanciable before. His dark hair and blue eyes looked amazing, and even in a suit he had a kind of athletic casualness about him that made Haley's stomach flip.

'_Get a grip on yourself Haley James'_, she thought to herself, stepping away from the door and heading to the counter, standing as close to Nathan as possible without looking like a creepy stalker. A blonde haired waitress gave her a broad smile and asked for her order.

Haley remembered reading an article on Nathan Scott (she was sure he hadn't looked this hot in that photo either) on his likes and dislikes. It was a 'what do you prefer?' kind of thing, and one of the questions had been 'white coffee or black coffee?' He'd chosen white coffee. The information was probably useless, but Haley was nothing if not meticulous and the white coffee that was being set in front of him by the older brunette woman brought about a sense of achievement to Haley.

"Um, I'll have a Caramel Latte please," Haley said, taking full advantage of the broad coffee range. She'd had to endure black coffee this morning because Taylor had drank all the milk from the mini bar in milky cocktails that she'd made up herself.

Haley risked another glance at Nathan. He was talking to the brunette woman with a sense of familiarity, and Haley guessed that she was Lucas Scott's mother, Karen Roe. He gave a loud laugh showing off perfect teeth, and Haley's stomach flipped all over again.

'_He's a playboy and a complete ass by all accounts,'_ she told herself in an attempt to put herself off him. It was almost working, but then he turned his head and caught her eyes. They seemed to lock on each other and Haley's stomach flip-flopped all over the place. She looked away just in time to see her Caramel Latte get put on the counter.

'_Right, time for an introduction.'_

She picked the coffee up and walked over to a booth on the far wall. Just as she passed Nathan she 'accidentally' tripped on the back of a stool, and her coffee went flying out of her hands…

Right onto Nathan's lap.

Nathan jumped up like he'd been scolded… well, he had, and Haley's hands flew to her mouth.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" she cried, grabbing some paper towels off the counter and rushing up to him. "I'm so clumsy!" she said. "Here, let me."

"No, don't worry about…" Nathan was cut off as the 'sensitive area' was being rubbed by the brunette and her paper towel. He looked down to see her patting the offending wet patch, and it was just a little close to his man parts. He raised his eyebrows at the girl and couldn't help smirking.

Haley inwardly cringed. God, what was she _doing_? Taylor had taught her the member massage when she was seventeen as a sure fire way to get any mans attention, and while it certainly seemed to be working she hated doing it. She pulled her hand away and set the towel down on the side.

"Are you okay Nate?" Karen asked. Nathan nodded and smirked at the girl in front of him. Her cheeks were firing up in a way that Nathan found completely endearing. She'd obviously not meant to get so _close _to him.

"Let me buy you another drink," Nathan offered. "It was really rude of my pants to drink up your last one."

Mentioning pants, Haley's eyes went down to the wet-patch again. She couldn't help it. She looked up quickly and stared at a point on the wall, just to save herself any further embarrassment. "I think that I should be the one buying a drink," she said, trying to force humour into her words. "I am so sorry."

"Really, don't worry about it. Uh, Karen, can you get… sorry, I didn't catch your name. Or your drink."

"It's Haley…" Haley suddenly stopped herself and inwardly yelled. _God, I'm so stupid!_ she thought. She was supposed to be Natasha Gregory, and she had almost given her real name.

"Haley?"

"Uh… yeah. Haley Gregory. It's a Caramel Latte, but really, you don't have to do that…"

"Don't worry about it. I'm Nathan."

Karen gave a knowing look before going off to make another coffee.

Haley sat down on the stool next to Nathan and gave an awkward smile. "So, do you live here?"

"In the café or the town?" Nathan asked, surprised that she didn't recognise him.

"In the town," Haley said with a laugh. "I'm not from around here so… I'm still kind of trying to find my feet. And a job."

"Oh. Were are you staying?"

"Um, in Wilmington, but I really like it here. Its so charming and…"

"Small?"

"Yeah, I guess it is. So, what do you do?"

Nathan stalled the question by taking a sip of his drink. It was kind of refreshing not having a girl all over you because of who your dad is and how much your worth. "I work for Scott Corp."

"Oh, I've heard about that," Haley said, blowing on her coffee and scooping up the froth with her finger. "No offence, but that's exactly the kind of job I don't want," she laughed. "I left my old one because I felt… stifled, you know? Oh God, I'm sorry. I have no idea how the hell I got so personal. Just tell me to shut up."

Nathan laughed. "I'd never tell you to shut up," he said. "And I know what you mean. I'm not too crazy about working there either."

Haley was surprised to hear that. She'd assumed Nathan was the eternal playboy, the kind of guy who loved his cushy job and no-strings lifestyle. "So why do you?"

Nathan shrugged. "Obligations, I guess. Besides, like you said, it's a small town. There's not many other places to work."

Haley looked at his face as he spoke. He was smirking that charming smile of his, but his eyes looked… well, they looked kind of sad. Haley bit her lip and gave a sympathetic smile that he didn't catch. It was probably better that he didn't.

'_give him a chase and act aloof at first'_

Taylor's words came floating into Haley's head and she drained her latte quickly. "Wow, I didn't realise the time," she said, making a show of looking at the clock on the wall. "I need to be going." She slid off her chair and put some money on the counter.

"Hey, I told you, the drink was on me," Nathan said, picking the money up with one hand and grabbing Haley's wrist with the other. He put the money in and closed her fist around it.

Haley felt electricity at his touch, and by the confused look on his face Haley guessed that he felt it too. '_He's just a mark_', Haley told herself, repeating it over and over like a mantra. "Thanks," she said with a quick smile. "Well, maybe I'll see you around then."

Nathan nodded. "Do you want to do this again sometime?" Nathan asked. "Maybe we could grab something to eat too."

Haley looked into his eyes and felt a shiver of excitement at the prospect of a date with Nathan.

'_He's just a mark, he's just a mark, he's just a mark, he's just a mark.'_

'_Give him a chase and act aloof at first.'_

Haley took a deep breath and rearranged her face into a mask of regret. "Wow, I'd really love to but right now isn't a great time. I mean, I'm still settling in and I've got… stuff going on. Really though, it was nice meeting you Nathan."

"You too Haley."

Nathan was disappointed as hell, but he wasn't about to let her know that. She might be saying no now, but Nathan Scott always got what he wanted when it came to girls, and Haley Gregory was going to be no exception.

* * *

**AN: First encounters... doo dee dah dah dee. Anyway, what did you think? Any good? Any bad? Any anything? Please review!**

**Conaleigh xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: No Naley this chapter, but theres some Brucas and some Nathan/Brooke/Lucas interaction. Oh yeah, and some Jeyton. So... um, yeah. Please Read and review ::insert puppy dog eyes here::**

**Again, thank you for the amazing, amzing reviews. They rock my sock (singular, cos it doesn't rhyme otherwise)!**

**The Con**

**Chapter 4: Heating Up**

Brooke Davis bit her lip as she surveyed the girl in front of her. "Huh huh, yeah could you just twist a little to the left please?" she said, her voice clear and authoritative. "Yeah, that's perfect. Great."

The photographer raised the camera to his eye and started _snap, snap, snapping _away.

"Perfect!" Brooke exclaimed as the model pulled a pose that would make Gisele Bunchden envious.

Leaving them to their own devices, Brooke walked over to the coffee machine. It had been a long day and she needed some caffeine fast. She was bringing out a catalogue for her new fashion line, and for the past week or so she'd been coming in to supervise. She was a perfectionist when it came to her job, and everything had to be just so.

"Hey pretty girl."

Brooke turned to see her fiancé, Lucas Scott approaching her. She grinned up at him as he leant down to kiss her. Brooke Davis wasn't exactly short, but next to Lucas she always felt absolutely tiny. She liked it. It made her feel protected. "Hmm, more like busy girl," she joked, pulling Lucas down and kissing him again. "I'm exhausted baby! I need sleep. Lots and lots of sleep."

Lucas laughed and pushed a strand of dark hair behind her ears. "Yeah well, do you think you could wait to sleep?"

"Why?" Brooke asked, looking suspicious. And she was suspicious. Lucas had that look on his face. That 'I don't know how you're going to react to what I have to say so I'm probably going to say it really fast and hope that you don't yell at me' look.

"I kind of promised Nathan that he could stay over tonight, and he said he'd bring some take out."

Brooke raised her eyebrows. "Yeah, sure, that's fine," she said.

"Really?" Lucas asked. "I mean, you don't mind that I never asked?"

Brooke laughed. "I might mind if it was anyone else, but this is Nathan. You know I adore Nathan, he's like a puppy dog - lost, clueless and docile but completely adorable."

Lucas laughed. "Don't let Nathan hear you say that."

"It was supposed to be a compliment," Brooke said. "Look, I'm going to finish up here in about two hours, so I'll see you and Nathan at home around seven, okay?"

Lucas kissed her on the forehead. "See you later pretty girl."

"Bye hunky boy," Brooke said. She scrunched up her nose. "Nah, that doesn't work does it?"

"Not even slightly."

* * *

Balancing the take out bags in his arms, Nathan pushed the front door of his brothers apartment open with his back. "I got Chinese!" he yelled. 

He was greeted with Lucas taking the bags off him and Brooke throwing her arms around him before he'd completely got his bearings. "Whoa, hey. Sorry I'm late," he said."

"Don't worry about it. I just got in myself. How have you been Nate?"

Nathan shrugged. "Good. Well, you know, as good as can be in a job I hate."

Lucas shouted from the kitchen where he was dishing out the Chinese. "Just quit man!"

Nathan shook his head and walked over to his brother. He leant on the kitchen counter and picked a bean sprout out of the sweet and sour sauce. "Yeah, Dad would love that."

"Well, he'd have to lump it. I mean, I quit and he hasn't disowned me or anything."

Nathan got a faraway look in his eyes but didn't say anything. The truth was, when Lucas had quit Dan had got a whole lot harder on Nathan, not that he would ever tell Lucas that. The guy had enough of a guilt complex without being given something to actually feel guilty about.

"Hmm, but you had your writing to fall back on. I don't think I've got anything if I quit. I mean, I had basketball but…" he let his sentence trail off. Basketball was something that wasn't really discussed in the Scott family.

"Ooh! _Dirty Dancing _is on!" Brooke shouted from the lounge. Nathan grimaced and Lucas threw him a sympathetic look.

"Sorry man, but we take it in turns. I made her watch '_A Beautiful Mind' _last night so she gets to choose tonight."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "I'm guessing that a good old-fashioned action movie has never been shown in this house then, huh?"

Lucas laughed. "Help me take this stuff through."

The two men made there way into the lounge where Brooke was bobbing her head to the opening credits of _Dirty Dancing_. Nathan sat down on the armchair and Lucas sat on the floor beneath Brooke who immediately wrapped her arms around him.

"Lucas, I love you, but if Patrick Swayze circa. 1980-something ever offered, I'm afraid I couldn't really refuse."

Lucas laughed. "Gee thanks."

As the movie wore on and the food disappeared, Nathan found himself getting restless. The movie didn't suck as much as he thought it would, but he just couldn't get his mind off the girl from earlier. It was her eyes mostly. They had such an innocence to them that Nathan wanted to protect her. He couldn't remember the last time he had wanted to protect a girl. Actually, he could. It was with Peyton when her real mother died when they were both seventeen.

Yeah, that was quite a while ago.

"Hey Nate!" Brooke shouted. Nathan broke out of his reverie.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I know this isn't really your kind of movie, but do you have to look _so _obviously bored?" she asked.

Nathan shrugged. "Sorry, I just… I was just thinking about something. That's all."

Brooke pressed the mute button on the remote. "You want to talk about it?" Her dark green eyes registered something looking like sympathy, and Nathan shook his head.

"Nah, I'm fine."

Brooke nodded. "Fair enough. So, you got a skank to take to the Scott Corp. Ball then? Oh, sorry. Did I say skank? I meant date."

"Brooke," Lucas chastised. "Leave him alone."

"What? I was just remarking that Nathan usually dates girls that are… um, below him."

Nathan laughed despite himself. "You're hilarious Brooke, no really, you are," his voice dripped with sarcasm. The girl he had met in the café - Haley - definitely wasn't below him. "Besides, you know I'm going to have to go with Peyton. My Dad would have a fit if I went with anyone else."

Brooke narrowed her eyes and Nathan could read suspicion in them. "What?" he asked.

Brooke shrugged. "Nothing. I was just thinking that you normally don't look so disappointed that you have to take Peyton to big public events. You've always said that it saves you having to explain to skank-of-the-week… sorry, I mean your current girlfriend, why you're about to dump her."

"I'm not disappointed," Nathan protested, clearly disappointed. "I'm just… I guess I'm fed up. I'm sick of having to put on a show all the time."

Lucas, who had been watching the exchange in silence up to now, opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Brooke's squeal.

"Oh my God! You've met someone, haven't you? Who is she? Do I know her? Is she cute? No, wait, she's not a skank is she?"

Nathan had a confused expression on his face. "What are you talking about? I haven't met anyone. Well, not really."

Brooke looked like she'd just overdosed on Prozac. Coming from Nathan that was practically a confession. She sat up straighter on the couch. "Tell me everything Nathan Scott, and don't skip over the good bits."

"He said he hasn't met anyone," Lucas said, sounding confused.

Brooke rolled her eyes. God, boys were so clueless. "Well?" she prompted.

Nathan took a deep breath. God, why did Brooke always seem to see right through him? It was the same with Peyton. They may not have those kinds of feelings for each other - in fact, Nathan viewed Peyton as a little sister - but she could always tell when he was upset or hurting. It confused him no end, especially because he liked to keep to himself for the most part.

"Fine," he sighed. God, what the hell was he getting himself into? "Fine, I _did _meet someone today, but its no big deal. She was in Karen's Café today and she spilt coffee on me, rubbed it off…"

"She rubbed it off?" Brooke interrupted. "Wow, she sounds like a skank."

"She's _not _a skank!" Nathan exclaimed. Brooke's eyes widened and Lucas looked even more confused than he had done before. Nathan had never really snapped at Brooke before. He knew that she was a tease and he took it in his stride.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry," Brooke apologised, her voice softened. "So what's she called?"

"It doesn't matter," Nathan said. "She's living in Wilmington and I didn't even get her number. I'm not going to see her again so… there's no point dwelling on it."

Brooke nodded and turned the sound back on Dirty Dancing. Looked like this skank had Nathan wrapped around her little finger.

* * *

"There you go," Taylor snapped as she slammed a driving license down on the desk in front of Haley. "Haley Gregory. God Haley, what were you _thinking?_" 

Haley rolled her eyes. If she had a dollar for every time Taylor had yelled at Haley for giving out her real name then she'd have… seventeen dollars. "It's not as if I gave him my full name," Haley groaned.

Taylor made a noise that was somewhere between a snort and a sigh. "Yeah, well… I bet you weren't far off from doing that too." She threw herself down on the bed and narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing?"

Haley didn't answer. Her eyes were narrowed as she read some of Nathan's more shady characteristics. She had always hated egotistical arrogant jerks and it certainly looked like Nathan was one of them. Of course, she couldn't quite match up the Nathan Scott from the gossip pages and the Nathan from the café. He'd been so sweet and charming, not at all like the womanising playboy she was reading about now.

_It's probably just an act Haley_, she told herself. _Every time he gives you those gentle eyes or that lopsided smirk, just imagine him doing it to some Paris-Hilton-esque model with boobs bigger than her brain._ That should work. She wouldn't let herself get to into this guy, and she had already persuaded herself that the major flippage that was going on in her stomach the last couple of days wasn't really anything special. It was just nerves. This was her first time being the primary, of course she was nervous.

"Hey Natash… sorry, I mean Haley," Taylor said sardonically, causing yet another eye roll from Haley. "What are you doing?"

"I'm researching. Did you know that Nathan goes to see the Tree Hill Ravens every Friday?" Haley asked, after reading a likes and dislikes article on him. God, there was some real junk on the internet.

"What, he's a bird watcher? What a geek."

"No you idiot! The Tree Hill Ravens are a High School Basketball team. He was a player the year they first won the State Championships. He still goes to see them now."

"Wow, that is really, _really_… not at all interesting," Taylor said, feigning a yawn.

Haley sighed and turned to her older sister. "I'm just saying, this could be our next 'accidental' meeting, okay?"

"Whatever Haley. I'm going to bed, I've got an interview tomorrow."

"Yeah?" Haley asked. Taylor hadn't said anything to her about it. "Where?"

"Scott Corp. May as well start getting close to the player now, huh? Night Hales."

Haley ignored the weird taste at the back of her throat and choked back on her annoyance. It was only because Taylor hadn't told her anything before, of course.

Yeah, that was it. Nothing to do with Nathan himself. He was a jerk. Nothing but a mark to Haley.

Nothing but a mark.

* * *

"Good morning Miss, uh…" Jake Jagielski looked down at his notes quickly before returning to look at the red-head in front of him. "Miss Powell." 

Taylor gave her most professional smile to the man interviewing her. Mr. Jagielski was the Marketing Director of Scott Corp. and Taylor was applying to be a Marketing Assistant. While it wouldn't get her close to Nathan on a day-to-day basis, she knew that he was a close friend of Jagielski, and getting close to him could definitely be beneficial.

"Hi, Nice to meet you Mr Jagielski, and please, call me Lisa."

Jake smiled, but he didn't seem to be falling for her charms in the way she would like. In fact, he seemed completely preoccupied. Well, at least she had a fake CV and a couple of fake references to get her through this. She wasn't a pro at the con for nothing.

* * *

"Well, I think that's everything Miss Powell," Jake said with a grin. The woman's credentials were definitely impressive. The most impressive so far for sure. "I'll be getting in touch with you within the next week." 

"Great," Taylor said with yet another professional smile. She'd given up on charming Jake a long time ago. He was obviously gay. She'd just have to find another way to hook up with Nathan.

Standing up, Taylor smoothed down her grey pencil skirt and picked up her brief case. "It was great to meet you Mr. Jagielski." She walked out of the large office and as she was opening the door, she almost whacked a lanky blonde woman with curly hair and big hazel eyes.

"Oh! I'm sorry," she said apologetically. The woman's eyes widened and she laughed.

"Don't worry about it. Those doors are terrible. I'm always hitting Jake's secretary whenever I come out." Her smile dropped as if she had just said something she shouldn't. "Uh, I'm going to… I mean, I need to see Mr. Jagielski. Nice to meet you."

Taylor tried to hide her confusion and instead smiled before walking off.

Peyton pulled a face as the red-head walked off. Oh great, now she'd gone and put her foot in it. She shut the door behind her and smiled at the sight of Jake leaning over his desk. He always looked so uptight in business suits. Nothing like the carefree and fun-loving man she knew he was.

"Hey Jake," she greeted. Jake looked up and his face split into a wide grin.

"Peyton," he greeted, getting to his feet and walking over to her. He stopped just before reaching her and seemed to look over her head into the office of his secretary, making sure no one was there. As soon as his eyes cleared he leaned down and kissed Peyton on the lips. Soft and gentle.

Peyton wrapped her arms around Jake's neck and practically melted into him. She deepened the kiss and they went kissing across the room and onto the leather couch that rested against the far door. The one that had no view of the outer offices or anything else for that matter.

"God, I've missed doing that," Peyton whispered into Jake's hair as they pulled away for air.

"We could do it every day if you didn't insist on keeping everything so damn private," Jake replied, moving down to kiss her neck.

"You know that's not a possibility," Peyton whispered, in between moans. "My dad and Dan Scott would never let me or Nathan get serious about anyone. Nathan's allowed to play around as long as he comes back to me in the end."

"That sucks."

"Yeah. So lets not talk about it, huh?" Peyton said, loosening Jake's tie and undoing his buttons.

"Mmm," Jake couldn't reply, but Peyton guessed that she had got her way.

* * *

Taylor's eyebrows raised as she listened to the conversation going on inside the office she had just came out of. So _that _was Peyton Sawyer? The infamous on-off girlfriend of Nathan Scott, their mark? 

"Can I help you miss?"

Taylor jumped a mile as she heard the brisk and sharp voice above her. She got up out of her hiding place and threw a bright smile at the old lady above her. "God, I'm sorry. I lost my contact lens. Don't you hate when that happens?"

She got out of there as soon as she could, a smirk playing on her lips. While Haley might not be able to win Nathan over, at least they had a bargaining chip now. Something to put Nathan off Jake.

She couldn't wait to watch the sparks fly if she ever got round to using it. A tiny part of her said that she wouldn't get to use it, that she was underestimating Haley. A bigger part of her still saw Haley as that lost little girl who had lost her parents, and that was the part that was winning.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Long chapter full of Naley goodness. YAY!**

**The Con**

**Chapter Five: Hitting it Off**

Tree Hill High brought back amazing memories for Nathan. He remembered when he was a God in this place. He still was in a way. His picture was put up in the trophy room as the Captain who first brought the State Championship Cup to Tree Hill NC. Oh yeah, he was still a God here.

He smiled and nodded to a few people in greeting as he came in to sit at the rafters. He always had a seat up front waiting for him. Whitey Durham was no longer in charge here, but he still had a lot of say, and if he said that Nathan sat up front, then Nathan sat up front. No argument.

However, as Nathan was going for his regular seat a flash of honey brown hair caught his eye. He paused where he stood and strained his neck over the crowds that had came to watch the High School Basketball team play Bear Creek.

"Hey, move it," an obnoxious teen said from behind Nathan. Nathan turned to look at him and the teen's eyes immediately widened. "Uh, sorry, I didn't mean to… uh…"

Nathan didn't really want to hear it. He made his way up the rafters to wear he had seen that shock of thick hair. Oh yeah, it was her alright. Sandwiched between a 300 pound bald man and a wig-wearing old woman, she didn't look too comfortable. Nathan smirked at the look of unease on her face. She looked vulnerable again, and Nathan was falling for it.

"Hey," he greeted. Haley looked up at him and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow, hey, uh… Nathan, right?" she asked, looking apologetic that she didn't remember his name.

Nathan smiled. It would normally piss him off when a girl pretended to forget his name - because they were always pretending, nobody forgot Nathan - but with Haley it just made her seem more… guarded somehow. Like she was trying to defend herself. It made Nathan want to defend her too.

"Yeah, it's Nathan. And you're Haley," Nathan said, ducking down so that his eyes were level with hers. She had the most amazing eyes. Dark chocolate brown, innocent.

"That's right. So uh, what are you doing here?" Haley asked. Nathan still found it amazing that she didn't know every little thing about him.

"I'm here every Friday. I used to play when I was in High School."

"Were you any good?"

Nathan couldn't help but laugh. The part of him that wanted to impress Haley told him to boast and brag away, but the part of him that didn't really view her as a 'piece of meat' made him laugh and say, "I got by. So, what are you doing here?"

"I… love basketball," Haley shrugged. "And when I heard there was a High School game today, I couldn't really pass up the opportunity."

"Really?" Nathan asked. Haley didn't really strike him as a Basketball lover. Still, he wasn't going to complain that she was here. "How do you feel about a better seat up front?" he carried on.

Haley's eyes widened. "It's packed at the front. Can you do that?"

Nathan shrugged, "trust me." He got up to his feet again and held his hand out for Haley to grab. She looked down demurely and took it. Just like before when they had touched, a jolt of electricity seemed to flow through him.

Holding her hand, Nathan lead the way down the rafters and took a seat near the end. Haley sat down beside him.

"You're in for a treat," Nathan told her. "The Ravens are a great team."

"Aren't you slightly biased because you used to play for them?" Haley asked, nudging him playfully. It was only now that he actually took in what she was wearing. A tight fitting powder blue shirt with a cream cardigan over the top and long indigo jeans that fit her legs perfectly. She wasn't dressed how 'the skanks', as Brooke so fondly called them, liked to dress, but Nathan had never felt so attracted to anyone.

"Nah, it's a great team this year. I've got a bet on them winning the State Championships for Tree Hill a second time."

The whistle blew and the game began.

* * *

"Oh my God Lucas! I have _the _best news!"

Luke turned away from the television as his fiancée walked into their apartment, a huge grin on her face and an even bigger folder under her arms.

"What is it?" he asked, turning the volume down.

"Lucas, I hate your father with a passion, I really do, but seriously, I _so _want to marry him and have his children right now!" She finished this wholly disturbing statement with a little squeal, a skip, and a jump on the sofa.

"Uh, that was wrong on so many levels," Lucas grimaced. "I'm not sure I really want to know, but do you maybe want to elaborate that statement?"

Brooke gave her widest, toothiest grin. "You dad has asked _me _to organise the Scott Corp. Ball. Me! And when I say organise I mean design, of course, but its practically the same thing! Nobody goes to a ball and says, 'Oh, I really liked the space between the main course and the dancing.' No, they say, 'Wow! That ball was so beautiful. I must ask who the designer is'."

Lucas grinned and put his arms around Brooke. "That's great baby. Not sure if I'd trust Dan, but… Congratulations!"

"I know, right?" Brooke said, a smug little look playing on her face. She snuggled under Lucas's arm and gave a contented sigh. "So I just need to get some more help in the store to free me up some time."

Lucas nodded and tightened his grip around Brooke's shoulders. "Are you sure you're going to have enough time to do everything?"

Brooke laughed. "Oh, I'm pretty sure Dan only asked me so that I could spend less time 'brain-washing' you, but Maria offered to take on the bulk of the catalogue work, and as long as I can get someone else to help out in the store I'm going to be fine. And I can rub Dan's nose in the fact that I can spend all of my spare time with you. I'm going to put an ad in the paper and on the internet now."

She got up to her feet but was stopped by a firm grip around her wrist.

"Didn't you say something about wanting Dan Scott's children? Because there's one right here who could use a little 'wanting'," Lucas said with a smirk. Brooke raised one eyebrow and giggled as Lucas pulled her back into his arms.

* * *

"No!" Haley screamed as the ball bounced off the basket. Despite the fact that she had absolutely hated basketball in High School, she found herself enjoying the game quite a bit now. Of course, it could have something to do with the tall, dark and handsome stranger she was currently sat with.

Oh, okay, so he was certainly no stranger. He was Nathan Scott, and he was funny, sweet and way too charming for words. Why the hell was he not matching up with his online persona? Haley wanted him to make a pass at her, make some chauvinistic remark or come out with some corny pick up line - anything to justify what she and Taylor were doing to him and anything to put her off him.

It wasn't working. He was… well, Haley would never call a guy perfect, but he was as damn close to it as she'd ever met. The whole game he'd been making her laugh with anecdotes of his time as a Tree Hill Player. She had laughed so hard as he had gave her an account of one team mate called Tim, who was a few cards short of the full deck as far as she could tell.

"That was a foul!" Nathan yelled, his words getting lost in the complaints of their fellow spectators. Haley giggled at how animated he was, and his mask of anger melted away as he looked at her smiling face. He joined in and laughed with her.

"I always find it so funny when men watch organised sports," Haley confided.

"Oh yeah, why's that?" Nathan asked, leaning into her a little.

Haley could smell his aftershave mingled with soap and laundry detergent. He smelled good. "Because it's the only time I ever see men passionate over something."

"Hey," Nathan jokingly defended. "I'm pretty passionate."

"Please! Give me an example of you being passionate," Haley ordered, raising one eyebrow in the same way one of her old teachers used to whenever they asked a rhetorical question.

Haley saw Nathan struggle with something and she laughed. "See! You can't even think of an example!"

Nathan laughed at Haley. When she smiled she showed off her full teeth. At least, she did when she _really _smiled. He hadn't even been with her an hour and he could already differentiate between a real smile and a pretend one. The pretend one never reached her eyes.

The truth was, he was all ready to say, 'I'm passionate in bed, baby.' But he couldn't say it. Not to Haley. With any other girl he'd be a smarmy ass, but with Haley he couldn't. It was partly because he thought it would scare her off - she looked so innocent and sweet that he didn't think she'd be able to deal with his full on charming self - and partly because he didn't think it would be appropriate in the current situation. At a basketball game.

"Okay, so tell me what you're passionate about," Nathan challenged. "Maybe _women _don't get passionate at all!"

Nathan watched as Haley spluttered. "Please! Women are plenty passionate, but I'm not going to tell you what I'm passionate about because its personal, so there." Haley finished this statement by sticking her tongue out.

"Oh, that's real mature," Nathan teased. "And I think you're wimping out because you don't have any passions. At least I have sports and…" he stopped. He was about to say women but again he stopped himself. He didn't want to be that guy with Haley. The playboy.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said, rolling the word out of her mouth. "I'm passionate about literature, and math…"

"Math?" Nathan repeated, incredulous.

"Yes, math. I was good at it at school thank you very mu…"

"Do you mind?"

Haley was cut off by the sound of a cranky old woman. Both she and Nathan turned to what appeared to be a 'basketball mom', at least if the badge with a players face on was anything to go by. "Some of us are trying to watch the game. Honestly, who has a date at a high school basketball game."

"Sorry," Haley said, looking down at the ground. She faced the front and felt Nathan's shoulders shaking. "Nathan!" she chastised, looking at him as he laughed into his hands.

"I feel like a teenager," he laughed.

Haley tried to keep a straight face but she couldn't. She joined in with him. "We've just been told off!" she muttered in between giggles.

Nathan looked like he was going to say something but a whistle blow. "And that signifies the end of the fourth quarter, and the score stands at Tree Hill Raven's, 48 and Bear Creek Warriors, 37. Tree Hill wins!"

The rafters erupted in applause. As Nathan and Haley looked at each other in confusion.

"It's over?" Haley asked.

"I don't think I've ever been so out of a game before," Nathan shrugged. "I guess time really does fly when you're having fun."

Haley looked down at her shoes but couldn't stop the delighted smile from spreading across her face. She was finding it so hard to believe that he liked her.

"I was thinking, do you want to go for something to drink? A coffee, or something stronger of you want," Nathan offered with that devilish grin that had probably turned many girls knees to jelly in the past.

"I'd love…" Haley was cut off as her cell phone buzzed. She gave an apologetic shrug as she pulled it out of her bag and read the message.

**Got the job! Woo!**

**Hows everything**

**going with Nate?**

**Making any prog-**

**ress yet? Txt bak**

**Taylor**

Haley read the text and felt her heart sank. She couldn't believe that she had allowed herself to forget about the con. It was just, sitting next to Nathan was… well, it was amazing. It made her feel warm and comforted, and fuzzy all over. She let out a deep breath.

"Uh, I can't. Emergency," she said apologetically, raising her phone as if that was proof. Guys loved the chase right? And besides that, Haley felt like she had been brought back down to earth with a bump. She needed to distance herself from Nathan and these pathetic thoughts she was having about him. He was just a mark! She couldn't let personal feelings cloud her judgement.

At the end of the day, it didn't matter how nice and sweet Nathan was. He was rich, and he had money that was going to save her sisters life. That's all Haley could think about right now, and _not _how sweet a rich arrogant jerk was.

Besides, he was probably just trying to woo her. Get into her pants. No, Haley had to be impervious to this. She had to make him fall in love with her but not fall in love with him. How hard could that be?

"Maybe anoth…"

"Another time, right?" Nathan cut her off. He looked kind of annoyed and Haley realised it looked like she was blowing him off. Time to do some damage repair.

"Yeah. Give me the time and the place via text," she said. "I mean, once I give you my number, of course."

Nathan smirked as he got his on cell phone out of his back pocket. He gave her it and shrugged. "go ahead."

* * *

It had been a long night. Haley had been unable to sleep, her mind weighed down with guilt and remorse. A part of her really wanted to back out of the con, get as far away from Tree Hill, NC as was humanly possible. Away from Nathan and her attraction to him.

She couldn't though. Taylor needed the money, and even if she did suggest someone else to con, Haley stubbornness was a force to be reckoned with. She wouldn't show Taylor that she was right.

Besides, she wasn't _really _falling for Nathan Scott. Not really. She was just a little _too _attracted to him. That was all.

Seriously though, Haley needed to do a little retail therapy. She had money from their last con and even though the sensible side of her said not to spend it when Taylor obviously needed the money to pay 'them' back, the part of her that felt hard-done by insisted that she spend a little. She was putting herself through hell, she deserved a little something.

And besides, she could always justify it as more research. After all, Brooke Davis Designs was a trendy, super-hip fashion boutique that still had a store in its native Tree Hill. And it was common knowledge that Brooke Davis was engaged to big-shot author Lucas Scott, older brother of Scott Corp. heir Nathan Scott.

Yeah, it was just research. Oh, and the jumper in the window was _so _cute!

Haley was about to walk in when a notice on the door caught her attention. _'Help Wanted_.'

Haley read the sign again, biting her lip as she did so. Getting close to Nathan's almost sister-in-law would certainly work in her favour in the long run. Guys always liked girls more if they got on with his family, at least, that was the case in Haley's experience. Of course, there were exceptions.

Still, the notice asking for help was like a shining beacon or something equally as corny and symbolic. It gave her an instant in to Nathan's family without having to wait for an introduction.

She walked in and looked around. The store was pretty big. Set on two levels, the top one was galleried and overlooked the bottom one. Glittery light fitting dangled down from the ceiling casting a soft yellow glow on the racks and racks of expensive looking clothes. The walls were mirrored and right at the back of the store was the counter. A tall blonde girl stood behind it with a welcoming grin on her face.

Haley walked up to her, taking in the beautiful clothes on both sides of her and smiling broadly as she approached the counter.

"Hi, I was wondering about the position open in the shop? Do you have any application for…"

"Hey!"

Haley was cut off mid-sentence by the appearance of a stunning brunette in jeans and a red halter top. She recognised her instantly as Brooke Davis.

"Wow, um, hi," Haley greeted.

"Why don't you step into my office?" Brooke asked. Haley guessed that the place where Brooke had just appeared from was the office, because the now-open red door had 'office' written across it in gold lettering.

"Sure, um… yeah," Haley stuttered. God, she really needed to get a grip of she wanted this job.

* * *

"I know! And the whole time me and Lucas were laughing our asses off because Nathan looked absolutely terrified."

Haley laughed along as Brooke regaled her with another amusing anecdote. For some reason, the interview had turned into some kind of social event. Brooke seemed to like Haley for whatever reason, and the two women were chatting like old friends.

She, of course, didn't mention that she knew Nathan.

"He wouldn't let me set him up on a blind date again," Brooke finished, wiping tears from her eyes.

"I'm not surprised!" Haley exclaimed. "The poor guy was probably traumatised for life."

"Well, she was perfectly normal when I met her," Brooke defended, and then started laughing again. "She just morpd into Glenn Close mid-date. God, when she asked how many children he wanted, Nathan's face was just… wow, it was so funny."

"Nah, I don't trust blind dates," Haley said, leaning back on the pink couch that Brooke had against the window in her office. Brooke was sat next to her, clipboard and pen abandoned on the floor as the 'interview' went on.

"Bad experience?" Brooke asked.

Haley shrugged. To be honest, pretty much every guy she had met in the con was practically a blind date. Well, more blind than date, but Taylor had always chose them and Haley normally didn't even know what they looked like until she applied for a job with them.

"Oh yeah, just a few," she laughed, running her hand through her hair.

Brooke suddenly sat up on the couch, her eyes wide with excitement. "Oh! We're celebrating me getting the Scott Ball tonight. You should totally come! You could meet Nathan!"

Haley laughed wearily. "I thought you'd learnt your lesson with blind dates," she said.

"Oh, come on! You're a total babe, Nathan would thank me. And besides, its technically not a blind date if I just happen to invite you along as a friend, is it?"

"Yeah, it is. Where are you going?"

"The Beach Bar in Wilmington. Gotta love the city. Oh, come on Haley! You could take Nathan's mind off the skank he's seeing now."

Haley's curiosity instantly piqued. What skank? "He's seeing someone?"

Brooke waved her hand dismissively. "Not really. Apparently some girl he met at Karen's Café. You can tell he's totally smitten, always has this far away look in his eye when I talk about her. But she sounds like a complete skankoid. He won't even tell us what she's called… What are you smiling like that for?"

Haley wiped the dream smirk off her face. "Um, no reason."

Brooke eyed her suspiciously but didn't say anything. "So, when can you start?"

"What, seriously? But I haven't even got my CV with me or anything," Haley protested.

Brooke shrugged. "It's really rare that I meet someone I hit it off with instantly. CV's just a piece of paper."

Haley couldn't wipe the smile off her face. "Well, I can start whenever you want me too."

"How about tomorrow?"


	6. Chapter 6

**The Con**

**Chapter Six: Breaking Down**

Haley reapplied her pearl pink lip gloss in the rental care rear view mirror. Her heart was beating fast but she tried her hardest to ignore it and push the nerves aside.

"You can do this Haley," she told herself sternly. Flipping back her long hair, she stepped out of the car. She looked down at her outfit and compared it to that of a woman standing outside the Beach Bar. She had been so scared that the Beach Bar would be a literal reference and she would have to come in a bikini, but luckily although the woman was scantily clad, she wasn't in a bikini.

Haley herself, after spending hours trying to put the perfect outfit together, had settled on a black off the shoulder top with a red flower pinned on the side, a black chiffon-like skirt that reached her knee, and a pair of high-heeled red shoes. The top had been bought that afternoon at Brooke Davis Designs.

Haley took deep, calming breaths. A lot was riding on tonight, it had to be perfect. She walked to the club and past the bouncer who nodded a quick greeting. The bar was busy and dark. It took her a while to spot Nathan and Brooke. They were with a tall blonde man and a tall blonde woman with crazy curly hair. Nathan was laughing at a joke Brooke had made, while she leaned against the blonde man - Lucas, no doubt - and the blonde had her hands in her jeans pocket. No doubt the famous Peyton.

Upon seeing her, Haley instantly grew nervous. Peyton was stunning. Big hazel eyes and a pretty, girlish smile. She tapped Nathan on the arm and Haley felt a little something like jealousy swim in her stomach. No, not jealousy, just nerves.

Suddenly Brooke looked up towards the door, where Haley was standing. Haley didn't have much time to think. She jumped behind the nearest guy and moved with him, seeking out her first chance to go into the bathroom. After all, she wasn't supposed to be here.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Taylor had been occupying the bathroom for the last hour and Haley was getting antsy. After being told of Haley's new situation as employee of Nathan's almost-sister-in-law, Taylor had mused quietly and not really said anything. Honestly, despite her stubbornness and insistence that she was ready to be the Primary, Haley didn't know what she was supposed to do next._

_The toilet flushed and Taylor came out. She looked at Haley appraisingly before throwing herself down onto the bed. "Okay, so here's what you're going to do. First, phone Brooke and tell her you're really sorry, but you can't make it…"_

* * *

"Yeah, so she said she was really sorry but she couldn't make it," Brooke said. She shifted her weight from her left foot t her right foot. God, she loved her brand new strappy sandals, but they were pure agony to walk on. All five inches of them.

"Brooke," Nathan said in a warning tone that made Peyton laugh. Brooke turned to her.

"What's so funny?" She asked. Brooke and Peyton had been best friends pretty much forever. She loved the girl, but her and Nathan had zero chemistry, and even if they did they were both too loved up with other people. Only neither of them would say who that was.

"Brooke, the die-hard matchmaker," Peyton said. "And I think it's a little insensitive considering me and Nathan are practically betrothed."

Nathan groaned. "God, don't remind me."

Peyton swatted him on the arm. "Hey!"

Brooke waved her hands dismissively. This conversation was getting totally off-topic. "Look, Nathan, the girl is a total babe! And she's sweet too! I mean, yeah, she's not like the skanks you usually date, but that's a _good _thing."

"Brooke, I told you, no more blind dates! And besides, I kind of like someone else…"

Brooke let out a snort of annoyance. "Yeah, a skank," she said under her breath.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Does anyone want a drink?"

"Yeah, something _really _expensive," Brooke said spitefully. "And her name's Haley," she threw in, just on the off-chance that Nathan would want to know more. It was a long shot though.

Nathan paused. _Haley_. God, that name was everywhere lately. He'd gone to a car show room this morning and the sales woman was called Hayleigh. The new receptionist at Scott Corp. was called Hailey. Brooke's new protégé was called Haley. He couldn't escape.

Of course, he hadn't called Haley yet. He may have fallen for her hard and fast, but he was still a man with pride, and he wouldn't break the three day rule. However, his fingers itched to call her, he just had to be stern with himself and say no.

"So, Brooke wants a water, what does everyone else want?" Nathan asked.

Brooke pulled a face. "Switch the water to a Lime Daiquiri and I'll shut up about Haley."

"Deal!" Nathan and Lucas said at once.

"I'll have another beer," Peyton said, raising her glass.

"Yeah, me too," Lucas nodded, tightening his grip around Brooke and pulling her closer. She giggled as he whispered something in her ear. Nathan and Peyton made barfing noises.

"I need to get away before I throw up," Nathan teased, turning on his heel and making his way up to the bar. The crowd around the bar was about three deep. Nathan was in for quite a wait.

"Well, I guess I must have missed my phone call," a girl's voice said from beside him. Nathan recognised it instantly and turned in amazement. It was Haley.

* * *

_Flashback:_

"…_And then you have to wait until Nathan is on his own and approach him," Taylor went on, picking up a bottle of nail varnish and unscrewing the lid._

* * *

"Haley?" Nathan asked, looking down at the petite brunette who had risen a good few inches. Obviously high heels.

"Hey," Haley laughed. "What a coincidence, I never expected to see you here."

"Ditto. What _are _you doing here?" Nathan asked, still trying to take in the fact that out of all the places in Wilmington, she was in the same bar as him.

God, he sounded like something out of _Casablanca_.

"Um," Haley said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ears, "I was supposed to meet someone here, but I can't find them anywhere. How about you?"

Nathan ignored the pang of jealousy in his chest. Meeting someone normally signified a date. "I'm here with some friends," he told her. God, she looked amazing. Sophisticated and elegant. And he still got lost in those eyes every time. "Can I get you a drink?" Nathan asked.

Haley took a deep breath and shook her head. "Actually, I don't really like it here. Do you want to get out of here?"

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Taylor admired the glitter in the Ruby Dazzle nail polish she was wearing. She turned her hand this way and that was, letting the glitter catch the light from the lamp. "Persuade him to get out of there with you. I don't care how you do it. I'm sure you'll work out something."_

* * *

Haley watched Nathan's confused expression. "What?"

Haley gave a false little laugh. "I mean it. I _hate _this place. I mean, what kind of beach has fluorescent lighting and empty beer bottles everywhere?"

Haley felt relief pounding in her stomach as Nathan laughed at her. "You have a point there."

"Of course I do," Haley said, cocking her head to one side. "So, what do you say? Are you going to come with me?"

Nathan bit his lip. He looked kind of reluctant and Haley felt blind panic. Did that mean he didn't like her? Was she already failing at being the primary? "Where would we go?" he asked, but Haley noted that he still sounded a little off.

"How about a real beach," she said, not about to be put off. "Tree Hill has one, right?"

"Yeah, I have a beach house there."

Haley's eyes lit up. Even though this was all part of a plan, she really did love the beach. "Let's go there then."

"I don't know, my friends…" Nathan's sentence died off as he looked down at an expectant Haley. The soft look in his eyes told her that she had won. "Okay, okay," he laughed. "I'll go tell them that I'm going."

Haley reached up and pulled Nathan into a hug. She didn't know why she was doing it, but it seemed so natural. Feeling Nathan so close was doing strange things to her self-control, but she forced herself to pull away. "I'll go get the car and wait outside."

* * *

"What do you mean, you're going?" Brooke asked incredulous. "You didn't even get us our drinks!"

Nathan gave an apologetic shrug. "I'm sorry. It's just that… well, there's this girl and…"

"You're abandoning us for a girl?" Peyton asked. "You do know that if Dan found out you were at a bar with me and went home with some girl he'd kill you, right?"

Nathan did know that. It was the reason he'd been so reluctant earlier. He knew that his dad would make a huge deal out of it, but Haley had been so excited about the beach. He'd saw the way her eyes lit up. And when she had hugged him… Wow.

"Yeah, I do," he said out loud. "But I really like her."

"Nathan man, you were gone for like, five minutes," Lucas laughed.

Nathan shook his head. "No, I knew her before that. We met at your Mom's café…"

"It's the skankoid?" Brooke asked, disbelief etched on her face, Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Brooke, _stop _calling her that!"

"Sorry," Brooke muttered in a voice that said she wasn't sorry at all. "Fine, go then. But you still owe me a Daiquiri."

Nathan kissed her on the forehead. "Thanks Brooke."

* * *

The road was quiet and it seemed that Haley and Nathan were the only ones there. The only sound came from the trees surrounding them - leaves on the wind, owls hooting - and the car itself. Haley concentrated on driving, only it was hard when Nathan was so close and dressed so good. His pale blue oxford shirt brought out his eyes, and his jeans showed off his long, lean legs. He looked amazing.

"So, I noticed you looked kind of excited when I mentioned the beach house," Nathan said, breaking the silence that they'd been driving in for a while now.

Haley smiled, breathing in the spicy scent of his aftershave. "I love the beach. We used to go every year when we were kids, before my parents died…" Haley's voice trailed off as she inwardly kicked herself. She wasn't supposed to get personal. That was one of the biggest mistakes of the con.

"I'm sorry," Nathan said. Haley gave a dry laugh.

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

"How old were you? I mean, if you don't want to talk about it that's fine…"

"I was seven," Haley found herself saying. "Me and my sister Taylor went to live with our Grandparents in Richmond, Virginia. I hated it there. New school, new life. Taylor had it worse. She was ten and going through her awkward 'I'm-nearly-a-teenager' phase."

"You and your sister close?"

Haley was about to say 'yes,' but she knew she couldn't. If the plan went off, then Taylor would be expected to be at the wedding if they were supposed to be close. So, she closed her eyes and she lied.

"No, when I was nineteen I moved back to New England where we were from originally and got a job there. I kind of lost touch with Taylor. Last I heard she was working in a bar in Utah."

"That sucks," Nathan said. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost touch with my brother. I mean, we used to hate each other when we were kids, but now… well, he's my best friend. He keeps me sane when my dad tries his hardest to drive me _in_sane. I can't imagine losing touch with him."

Haley smiled. "You're lucky… Damn…"

The car slowed down to a halt.

"What's up?" Nathan asked, looking around.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Taylor paused briefly as she painted the nail on her little finger. "And then for the Coup de Grace…"_

"_Do you even know what that means?" Haley cut in, rolling her eyes. God, Taylor could be so dramatic sometimes._

"_Shut up Scaly," Taylor said, using a childhood nickname._

"_Mature."_

"_Whatever. Look, are you going to listen or what?"_

"_Fine, go ahead."_

"_Right. Once you get him out of the club, wait until you're on a deserted road and then accidentally 'break down'."_

"_Why?"_

_Taylor took a deep breath like she was dealing with an annoying two year-old. "Because, Scaly, threatening situations always push someone closer. Make sure you have no communication. Steal his cell if you have to - only obviously, you have to do that in the club - and then sit back and relax as Nathan Scott falls more in love with you than ever before."_

* * *

"Haley, what's the matter?" Nathan said again.

Haley took a deep breath and lied for the second time in five minutes. "It's the car," she said, annoyance in her voice. "It's broke down."

* * *


	7. Authors Note

**Author's Note:**

Hey all you lovely, lovely people. I know that I suck and I'm a horrible person. I hang my head in shame.

Now, onto the explanation: I've been writing the next chapter for a while now, though I admit I could have wrote it sooner if I hadn't been so preoccupied with university, Christmas and some personal 'issues' that I've had going on lately. Thing is though, my laptop that has the story wrote on it has been playing up. It keeps switching itself off, and it always seems to do that when I've wrote about three pages worth.

Naturally this is very, very, _very_ frustrating, and as a result, while I've wrote about six pages of story, I only have two pages saved up and it takes me a while to get up the inspiration to write it again.

Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon because I've borrowed my Mum's laptop while I'm home from uni, and I'm rewriting the chapter from the start – one and a half pages so far – so I'll try and have this up by next week.

On a side note, I didn't want to write an author's note in case I got anybodies hopes up, but it's been a bit of a while now so I thought it would be better if I wrote one anyway so… here you are.

Sorry again,

Conaleigh


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters. I don't even really own the storyline. Damn Plagiarism…**

**AN: Well, it's finally heeeeeeeeeeeeeeere! At long, long, long, long (etc.) last, the seventh chapter is up and running! Woo! Yippee! Hip Hip Hooray!**

**I made it longer too, to try (and fail) to make up for my suckiness. I swear this will not happen again. And if it does, I shall give you prior notice IN A CHAPTER instead of an Authors Note that brings hopes up.**

**So yeah, sorry and all that. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's got a bit of everything, though most especially… NALEY!**

**The Con**

**Chapter Seven: Eyes Wide Open**

It was easy to spot the 'celebrities' of Tree Hill. They were the most attractive people in the bar, and the fact that their faces had appeared in some magazine at one time or another meant that Taylor had absolutely no trouble seeing them. She grimaced slightly. She knew that these three were supposed to be incredibly down-to-earth, thoroughly nice people, but Taylor wasn't going to fall for that crap. It was far too clichéd for these stunning people with all their success to be nice too. She went through a checklist in her head, mentally ticking off the member of Tree Hill elite as her eyes swept past them.

Lucas Scott, international bestselling author and former heir of Scott Corp. His novels took the seemingly mundane repetition of everyday life and twisted it into a breathtaking epic, so thought-provoking and heart-wrenching with his lyrical prose that some would swear to holding back tears from the very first page. His hair was golden and messy in a 'meant-to-look-like-this' way, and his pale blue eyes were intense and staring at the woman in front of him, his fiancé. He held himself almost awkwardly, but there was something about his athletic body that made him look powerful and in control.

Brooke Davis, the latest up-and-comer and darling of the fashion world, she had yet to create a design that the fashion world didn't like. She created a mix of modern funky effortlessly with elegant classic designs. Her hair was dark and cut into the latest style, making her amazing eyes stand out - a swirling miasma of colours, from amber brown, to emerald green, to mercurial hazel. Her ivory skin was paler than the current fashion, but she carried it off with grace. When she smiled a dimple would appear in her cheek that gave her a cheeky sex-bomb appeal. She wasn't tall - maybe 5'6 - but the neck-breaking heels she wore meant that she stood on a level with her best friend.

Peyton Sawyer, heiress to a multi-million dollar shipping company and artist. Of course, her artistry was frowned upon by her wealthy father who seemed to think it would be better for Peyton to be a stereotypical party girl. However, Peyton was anything but stereotypical, she was edgy and she could be dark. Her art was raw and intense, the kind that sent shivers up your spine. Her looks didn't go with her reputation at all. She was girlishly pretty with sparkling hazel eyes and curly blonde hair. She _should _have been giggly and bubbly if her looks were anything to go by, but she wasn't.

It was Peyton who Taylor was interested in. It was Peyton who Taylor saw go into Jake's office. It was Peyton who could help them in this con.

Taylor finished off the last of her French Martini and picked up her purse. She swayed her hips as she walked over to the small group, actually quite impressed that Haley had managed to tear Nathan away. Especially when Peyton was so pretty.

"Hey," She greeted over the music and chatter. Three curious faces turned to Taylor. "Um, Hi, we met at Scott Corp. the other day. I've just been stood trying to work out where I know you from," Taylor said with a fake laugh. She offered out her hand. "I'm Lisa, Lisa Powell."

Peyton looked uncomfortable but smiled politely nonetheless. "Hey, I'm Peyton. Um, it's nice to see you again."

"Yeah, yeah it's great," Taylor said with her biggest, brightest and fakest smile. "So, I take it that you and Mr. Jagielski are…"

"No!" Peyton cut in before Taylor could finish her sentence. She looked worriedly over at Brooke and Lucas but the two of them were dancing to an up-tempo song in the background. "Um, me and Ja… Mr. Jagielski are just friends."

Taylor gave another bright smile. "How about I buy you a drink?"

* * *

Haley popped another malteser into her mouth and passed the pack onto Nathan. She leaned back on the hood of the car and stared up at the stars. She and Nathan had been sat here for twenty minutes exchanging nothing but pleasantries and apologies that rang along the lines of:

Haley: I'm so sorry about this.

Nathan: It's not your fault. Have you got a signal on your cell phone yet?

Haley: No. I'm sorry.

Nathan: Don't worry about it. I can't believe I lost my phone.

Haley: Yeah, I'm sorry.

Haley was pretty certain the brand of verbal apologetic diarrhoea she was sporting had something to do with a guilt complex, but she was trying really hard to push that to the back of her mind. After all, it was hindering the plan, and that was what was important right now. It was also important that she stop letting her nerves over sitting so close to Nathan stop making her tongue-tied.

She needed a conversation starter, and fast, otherwise Nathan would think that she was dull and go off her. And that was a bad thing. Because then the con would be off. _And you kind of like him too_…

Luckily, Haley didn't have to think of a conversation starter because Nathan did that for her.

"So, I bet you never thought we'd finish the night like this, huh?" he said, that smirk that Haley had already figured for a trademark gracing his beautiful features. Haley gave a false little laugh. After all, this was exactly how she had planned to finish the night with Nathan.

"Oh Nathan, the night's not over yet," she said with a small smirk. She put her hand out for the maltesers and Nathan gave them to her. She hadn't realised they were in her glove compartment, but she was glad they were. They gave her something to do with her hands. The hands that desperately wanted to reach over and feel if Nathan's torso was as sculpted as it looked under his vest, which was revealed under the pale blue shirt he had opened up.

"I guess not," Nathan said, looking up at the sky. "Wow, the sky's really clear out here."

"Yeah, away from the lights of the city you can make out all sorts. Look, there's the big dipper." She pointed up from her vantage point, leant back on the wind screen. "And Orion's belt… Well, the whole of Orion really. Look, there's his shoulders, and his knees. You see that blurry little star under his belt? The sword? Well, that's actually another galaxy."

Haley looked up at Nathan who was resting up on his elbow and felt her stomach flip at the way his mouth turned up at the corners, and his eyes sparkled with amusement. "You know about space?" he asked.

Haley nodded. It was time to bring out the big guns. She took a deep breath and brought her face up to his level until they were only a few inches apart.

"I know about a lot of things," she said in what was supposed to be a husky whisper.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked, looking concerned. "I think you might be getting a cold or something. Your voice sounds… blocked up. Do you want to go back in the car?"

_Oh my God! Will the ground please swallow me up RIGHT NOW!_ Her cheeks flamed up and she looked away from Nathan in an attempt to hide it. "I'm fine," she hissed, back to her normal tone of voice.

"Wait," Nathan said, sounding like he was about to start laughing. He put his hand on Haley's shoulder and it felt like a jolt of electricity was coursing through her from that point. "Wait, were you _hitting _on me?"

Haley closed her eyes and hoped she would disappear into vapour. "Oh, this is so mortifying," she said aloud.

Nathan actually laughed then. He grabbed Haley's arm and swung her around to him. She didn't put up too much of a struggle - after all, hadn't she embarrassed herself enough anyway? His sparkling eyes looked deep into hers. "No, it's adorable," he said, the smile dying from his face.

Neither said a thing. They sat there in silence, looking at each other as if trying to figure out how they could have found someone so perfect for them. They had barely known each other a couple of weeks and already the word 'soul mate' seemed to surround them like a fine mist, getting thicker an thicker as they stared into each others eyes.

Haley opened her mouth to say something - anything - but she didn't get a chance. As soon as her lips were open Nathan's came crashing down. They met with a sweet intensity that was somehow both gentle and passionate at the same time. Haley looked upon Nathan's face as they kissed. His eyes closed in pleasure, and she felt tears spring to her own, open eyes.

* * *

"I know, I know!" Peyton said with a giggle that was more than a little drunk. "I mean, who would have thought that in this day and age it would be so hard to marry someone you lo… lo… um, like?"

Taylor gave a sympathetic smile and ran her finger along the rim of her martini glass as Peyton took another swig of beer. "Larry Sawyer and Dan Scott live in the damn _Dark Ages_. God, this is _so _embarrassing, getting drunk in front of an entire… no, a complete… stranger. It's just… I've never had anyone to talk to about it, you know? All of my friends are too involved in my life, and they all know Nathan and Jake. It's just… nice, you know? Nice to be able to share."

"Hey, just call me Therapist Lisa," Taylor said. "So, why are you and Nath…"

Taylor was cut off by the arrival of Brooke and Lucas who had been gyrating on the dance floor together and talking quietly in equal measures. They'd introduced themselves earlier before chatting intently while staring longingly into each others eyes. It made Taylor want to gag.

"Hey, P. Sawyer," Brooke said in her beautifully husky voice. "We're going. Do you want me to give you a ride back to your apartment?"

"Designated driver?" Taylor asked raising an eyebrow. Brooke took her keys out of her purse and nodded.

"Yeah…" She started, but a tipsy Lucas Scott cut her off.

"I know, I thought my weak heart wouldn't be able to take the shock. Brooke Davis and designated driver rarely go hand in hand now, do they?" he asked as if Taylor was a long time friend. Taylor pulled a 'I-really-don't-have-a-clue-but-thanks-for-involving-me-in-your-nauseating-clique-no-really-that-wasn't-sarcasm-I-really-am-grateful' face and took another sip of her watered down Martini. It wouldn't do too well to get as drunk as Peyton. She silently hoped Peyton wouldn't go as she hadn't gleaned enough information to determine whether it was worth her and Haley's time getting involved in an arranged marriage - as that was increasingly what this setup was looking like.

"Hey," Brooke said with a grin. "And anyway, don't get used to it. I just feel a little nauseas, I think I'm coming down with something."

"Yeah, you had like, one sip of Lime Daiquiri and vowed never to drink again. That's not like you pretty girl."

Brooke scrunched up her nose. "I must be coming down with something. Anyway, at least you got to drink more beer. Look whose the sensible one now, huh?"

Taylor took a deep breath and hoped this perfect-couple play would end soon and Peyton would decide to stay.

"You know what, I'm enjoying myself. I think I'm going to stay," Peyton said, answering Taylor's prayers.

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked, and Taylor caught the flash of weariness in her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. You guys go home and have _fun_! And by fun I mean…"

"Yeah, we got it Peyton," Brooke laughed. "Come on Broody, let's go. Oh, and Peyton, give me a call tomorrow so I know you got in safe."

"Will do. Bye!"

* * *

Haley gave herself up for what felt like the fiftieth kiss with Nathan, and strangely enough, she wasn't getting tired with them. In fact, this one had just earned the title of 'best-kiss-yet'. It was so good that she found herself moan with pleasure. Hey eyelids began to droop…

_Mayday, mayday!_ She thought to herself, pulling away from Nathan and his embrace - one arm securing her waste and one tangled up in her hair. She smiled up at him and tried to think of something to say.

"So… so you have any pets?"

_Oh God Haley, you're an imbecile. An absolute village idiot. Y don't you just juggle rotten fruit in the middle of the town square or something _less _heinous than what you just did._

"Pets?" Nathan asked, sounding rightfully incredulous. Haley gave an apologetic giggle and pulled herself up.

"Um… yeah."

Nathan raised his eyebrows as she pulled away from him completely and followed suit, sitting up so that he was leaning back on his elbows again. "You're a very unusual girl Haley Gregory." Far from the admiration that something like this might usually involve, Nathan's tone just held annoyance. Haley took a deep breath and tried again to get herself in control, ignoring the momentary lapse of confusion that had sprung from the surname 'Gregory.'

"I'm sorry, but we've been practically…" she hesitated over the next words and felt herself blush, "_making out_ for nearly half an hour, and it struck me that I know practically nothing about you, besides the fact that you love basketball, used to be a captain, have a brother you're close to and continually take a chance on a 'very unusual girl'." She drew a breath and waited for Nathan's reaction. "Oh yeah, and that you're a _really _great kisser."

Nathan laughed and looked down at his hands. "Well, I wish I could say you were a great kisser too, but…"

Haley whacked him playfully on the arm and he held his hands up in a mock gesture of surrender. "I'm joking!"

"So…"

"So… what?"

"What do you think? About my mini-speech?"

Nathan looked back down at his hands and shrugged. "I think… that you should fire you're speech-writer."

The utter seriousness in his voice, betrayed only by the quirk of his mouth and the sparkle in his eye made Haley throw her head back impatiently. "I'm _serious _Nathan!" she laughed.

"I'm sorry, it's just… humour is normally how I handle these situations. I'm not… I'm not like you."

"What, wordy and rambling?"

"No. Perfect."

Haley felt her heart stop as Nathan cupped her face with his hands. He leaned in and planted a soft, tender kiss on her lips. "You're perfect, Haley Gregory."

Haley felt flustered and dazed. Her head was spinning wildly and her body seemed to be floating above itself. She shook her head defiantly. "No, I'm not." And with that she flung her arms around Nathan's neck and kissed him passionately. It was more intense than anything she had ever felt before, and out of pure reflex, her eyes closed.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight: You and Nathan are like, betrothed?" Taylor asked, finally getting the picture and feeling blind panic. Oh, this was not good for the con _at all_!

"Yeah," Peyton whispered. "Sucks, doesn't it? I mean, I really, _really _love Jake, with all of my heart, but… I know that in the end, I'm going to have to marry Nathan."

* * *

_Mmm, this is so nice. I don't remember feeling this special in a long, long time. Maybe not ever in fact. I can't believe I'm kissing someone who I actually like. And he likes me too! This is just - as Nathan would put it - perfect. I mean, my eyes are closed, for heavens sake! They're actually…_

_Whoa, hold on a second. They're closed! They shouldn't be closed! Open them now Haley James. Open them RIGHT THIS SECOND!_

Haley yanked herself away from Nathan quickly mid-kiss. There was a suction side as she pulled back, it was that much a MID-kiss. Unfortunately, Haley didn't calculate her proximity to the edge of the car and went toppling over it, her legs strangely akimbo as they rolled over the bumper and onto the cold hard tarmac of the road.

"OW!" She yelped as her elbow grazed the ground.

She heard Nathan scrabbling about on top of the bumper and his head popped over the side. "My God, are you okay?"

Haley felt tears prick at the edges of her eyes. "No," she moaned, holding her elbow close to her as she rearranged her legs, glad to see that they weren't broken. Well, she had fallen from a car bumper, not a cliff, but still…

Nathan dropped down from the car - on his feet, no less - and knelt down beside her. "Do you have a first aid kit in the car?" he asked, though the way he asked it made Haley think that he wouldn't know what to do with one even if she did by chance possess one, which she didn't. The amazingly organised Haley James could be a real idiot sometimes.

"No, it's a rental. It's just a scratch, I'm being a baby."

Nathan laughed and put his hands out. Haley read his 'may-I?' expression and stretched it out for him. She winced at how stiff it was already.

"That's going to bruise," Nathan said, squinting through the darkness.

"You think?" Haley laughed. She closed her eyes and counted to ten. She still couldn't believe that she had closed her eyes. What she needed was a stern talking to, and to do that she needed to get away from Nathan and his amazing sparkly eyes. She took her uninjured hand and reached into the purse that was wrapped around her wrist.

"I've got my battery back," she said. "Do you think you could ring someone to pick us up? I don't know anybody."

"Now?" Nathan asked, looking confused.

"Yeah, it's dark and it's creepy, and I've got battery back on my phone."

Nathan sighed loudly and took the phone. "I'll ring my brother."

Haley sincerely hoped that Brooke wouldn't come along too. She was too hurt and too confused to open that kettle of fish just yet.

* * *

The phone pierced the sound of Brooke throwing up. Lucas held her hair back and bit his lip in concern. "I think you're getting a stomach flu or something," he muttered.

"Ugh, I'm okay," Brooke whispered. "I probably just had some bad sushi or something. Really, I can manage for a while by myself. Just go and answer the phone."

Lucas stroked Brooke's hair before heading into the living room to answer the phone.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Hey, Luke, it's me, Nate," the voice on the other end said. Lucas hooked the phone under his chin and turned the TV onto mute.

"Hey man, how was your date?" Luke asked.

There was a pause on the other end, as if Nathan was debating what to say. "Uh, the thing is, we never really had it. The car broke down."

"What car?"

"The girl I left with. It was her car. She just got reception back on her phone and I was wondering if you could come and pick us up."

Lucas pulled a sympathetic face. "Uh, I can't really do that Nate. I've had way too much to drink."

"I thought you were driving home tonight."

"I was, but Brooke felt sick so she did instead."

"So… can't she come and collect us?"

"No, she felt sick, and now she's being sick. Look, why don't you get a cab? It's not as if you don't have the money."

"Okay, I'll do that then. Sorry to bother you man."

"No, I'm sorry I couldn't come."

The brothers ended the call and Lucas went back into the bathroom with Brooke. He squatted down beside her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Who was it?" she asked, her normally pale skin looking even paler.

"Just Nathan. He was asking for a ride."

"Was the skank with him?"

"Yes dear, the skank was with him," Lucas said with amusement in his voice. Brooke pulled a face.

"Damn, I wish I wasn't ill. I could have showed up and put her off him."

"Oh yeah, how would you have done that?"

Brooke gave a smirk. "Oh, I know enough horror stories. And trust me, no girl likes a guy who gets drunk and nails an entire cheerleading squad - _males included._"

"Nathan never did that," Lucas said. Brooke grinned.

"Yeah, but she wouldn't have to know that."

* * *


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters.**

**AN: Chapter Eight, up as soon as possible as promised. Please, enjoy x**

**The Con**

**Chapter Eight: The Edges of the Universe**

By the time she got back to the hotel, Haley was exhausted. The cab had taken a lifetime to get there, and when it finally came she and Nathan had spent the journey in silence. Haley didn't want to say anything in case it led to kissing with her eyes closed again, and Nathan… well, heaven only knew what Nathan was thinking. Probably that she was a weirdo and he was hoping to get rid of her as soon as possible. This inkling of Haley's was furthered when she got out of the cab and no future plans had been made.

All in all, what had started out as an amazing night had turned into a disaster. Not only had it left her feeling confused and doubting her abilities as the primary, it had also left her wondering if the con was over or not. She sighed and kicked off her shoes, leaning down to rub her feet as soon as the door was closed behind her.

"Good _morning,_" Taylor said, her face looking sour and her tone matching it. "How was your _date_?"

Haley pulled a face and threw herself onto the bed. "What's the matter with you? It was your idea for us to be together in the middle of nowhere, why do you sound like I've done something wrong?"

Haley watched as Taylor's sour expression dropped, and she sat down on the edge of Haley's bed. "I'm sorry it's just… well, I've found something out, and you're not going to like it."

Haley sat up, her eyes narrowed as she waited for what Taylor had to say.

"Okay," Taylor took a deep breath. "We have to call the con off. Nathan and Peyton Sawyer are practically engaged. There's no _way_ Nathan is going to ask you to marry him, because Daddy wouldn't like that."

Haley's eyes narrowed further. "_What?_"

"I said…"

"No, I heard what you said. What I don't get, is why the _hell _you're trying to put me off _again_. For God's sake Taylor, why won't you just trust me? Just a little bit?"

"Haley, I _do_, but…"

"No! You don't. Just admit it Taylor, you're probably full of glee right now because you don't think I'll be able to do it. And why the hell where you snooping around like that anyway?"

"Haley, that's my _job_! This is nothing to do with you being the primary, it's to do with the fact that Nathan Scott _isn't_ a free man Hales! He's not going to ask you to marry him because his parents are going to use him and Peyton as some kind of business transaction!"

Haley breathed out through her nose and got up to her feet.

"Where are you going?" Taylor asked.

"To the reception to ask for another room."

"Haley!"

"Shut_ up_ Taylor! Look, can you just… can you just let me do this? Can you give me a chance?" Haley paused by the window and waited. She didn't know why she was blowing up like she was. Well, okay, she _did _know, and it was because she didn't want to give up on Nathan yet. _But it's just for the con_, she told herself. _Just a way to prove myself._

_Yeah, and if you believe that, you'll believe anything._

_Shut Up._

_You Shut up._

_Oh my God, I'm arguing with myself._

Haley snapped out of her inner argument when Taylor spoke. "I can't do that Haley. We need to pull out of this thing. It's too complex."

Haley's shoulders sagged in disappointment. She felt tears come to her eyes. "Then I can't work with you anymore…" She put her hands up to silence Taylor's protests. "I'll stay here tonight, but tomorrow we go our separate ways. You can do whatever the hell you want, and I'll do whatever the hell I want for a change. In fact, I'll go back home, maybe start community college. I'm smart enough after all."

Haley knew what she wanted to do, and starting community college wasn't it. She wanted to stay in Tree Hill with Nathan… but, she couldn't. She couldn't live a lie with him.

_And besides, I don't even love him._

Oh yeah, there was that too.

* * *

"Nathan."

Nathan turned to the source of the voice. The cab had just dropped him off outside and the whole way up the steps to his apartment, he had been muttering obscenities under his breath. God, he was such an idiot. Why hadn't he made arrangements with her? They could have met up for dinner or something - an _actual _date and not sharing a pack of maltesers on the hood of a rental car.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Nathan asked, shutting the door behind him with one hand and looking at the watch on his other. It was nearly three in the morning.

Dan Scott stood up from the chair he had been sitting on and made his way into the entrance hall of Nathan's too-big apartment. "Well, I figured that, seeing as how I bought this place, you wouldn't object too much to me dropping by."

Nathan inwardly groaned with frustration, but on the outside he shrugged and tried to look like he wasn't bothered by his father. "Well, yeah, but at this time? I was just about to go to bed."

Dan adjusted his tie while still staring his son in the eye. They were exactly the same height, but Dan always managed to look taller just by the sheer power he emitted. "What? You haven't brought some tart back to my apartment?"

Nathan couldn't keep his calm façade for much longer, but he tried anyway. "It's my apartment Dad."

"Maybe on the deeds, but we both know that without my money, you wouldn't have crap."

"I work for my money, Dad."

Dan gave a laugh that was full of contempt. "Yeah, sure you do."

"Is there an actual reason why you're here?"

Dan looked thoughtful for a second. "I heard about the little bitch you left the club with tonight, when Peyton was there, no less."

Nathan bristled at the way Dan described Haley. "She's not a 'little bitch' Dad, and what the hell has that got to do with you?"

Dan closed the space between him and his son in two steps. "You know full well what it has to do with me. Screw whoever the hell you want Nathan, just try and be a little more discreet when you do it. We both know who you're going to marry, and that is not some whore that you pick up in a bar. It's Peyton Sawyer."

"Oh come on, Dad! Everyone in America knows that me and Peyton don't love each other! In fact, it's only you and Larry who even want us together! Why don't you get a clue and give up on this pointless little charade?"

Dan's teeth gritted and Nathan braced himself for a hit. He had gone too far, and Dan Scott didn't like being questioned.

"You know what?" Dan said, his voice eerily calm. "I hear that you've gone _anywhere_ with anymore sluts, and I swear to God, you will be sorry."

"What are you going to do, Dad? Disown me? Cut me off? Take away my job? I've got to tell you Dad, I have friends and a CV that could get me a job anywhere, despite some family squabble."

Dan smirked, that cold sadistic smirk that didn't chip away the ice in his eyes, but Nathan knew that he had won this fight. "Consider yourself celibate Nathan," he said as he shoved past him on the way to the door.

"Forget it Dad. I'm not some kid anymore!"

Dan didn't answer, he simply slammed the door behind himself.

Nathan realised that he was shaking. The adrenaline was pumping through his veins and he needed to do something to release it. He walked over to a side table and picked a glass award off it. It was an employee of the month award. He felt the weight in his hands and threw it for the wall. It smashed satisfyingly and landed in multiple pieces on the floor. He picked up a photo of him and his dad and did the same thing. He continued until the side table was empty, and his shaking had stopped.

Far from putting him off Haley, Dan's words had only convinced him that he would fight tooth and nail to see her again. He had never argued with his dad over some girl before, and that proved something to him.

He was falling for Haley in a way he had never fallen for anyone before.

He loved her.

* * *

"Haley, wake up."

Haley groaned at the sound of her sister's voice and turned over, tucking the quilt under her arm.

"Haley!" Taylor yelled. Haley ignored it and felt herself drifting off when…

"Hey!" She shouted as the quilt was unceremoniously pulled out from over her. While the room wasn't exactly cold, there was still a huge gap in temperature between under the cover and without a cover. She wiped her eyes groggily and rolled onto her back. "What do you want?"

Taylor took a deep breath and then exhaled. She sat down on the edge of Haley's bed and stroked her hair. "You know, I like your hair this colour," she said absently.

Haley groaned. "Did you wake me up just to tell me that?"

Taylor shook her head. "No, I didn't just… look, it's about what you said last night."

Haley rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to change my mind Taylor. I told you, you can work out how to get the money back on your own. I'm done."

"Actually, this isn't about you changing your mind, it's about me changing mine."

Haley turned to face Taylor. "What?"

"I… I changed my mind. We can finish this stupid con, I mean, if you'll still do it."

Haley bit her lip. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

Taylor shrugged. "I need the money Hales, and you're right. I don't trust you enough, so from now on I won't question you again. Scout's honour."

In all honesty, Taylor had changed her mind for the exact reason she had allowed Haley to be the primary in the first place. She didn't want to lose her baby sister, and she didn't want her going out into the world alone.

Haley opened her mouth to answer when her cell phone started ringing out 'Missing You' by Tyler Hilton. She put her index finger up to Taylor signifying that she would be one minute and picked the phone up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Hales, it's Nathan."

Haley felt her heart speed up at the sound of his voice, but also at the name he had just called her. 'Hales'. It sounded so personal, so familiar. 'It's Nathan' she mouthed to Taylor before walking into the bathroom. "Um, hi," she said, closing the door behind her.

"So, last night was… unique," Nathan said, and Haley could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Unique good, or unique bad?" Haley asked, leaning against the sink and smiling dopily. _Oh get a _grip!

Nathan laughed. "Definitely good. At least, it was for me…"

"It was for me too."

"So good, in fact, that I was wondering if you wanted to do it again, only properly this time, without the broken down car."

Haley laughed and tried to ignore the butterflies. "Oh, but the broken down car was the best bit."

"Yeah, but um… do you want to meet for dinner? I can pick you up from your hotel and we can go to a restaurant in Wilmington, where I promise to tell you whether I have a pet, what my favourite colour is, and what I had for breakfast that morning or whatever you wish to ask of me."

Haley smiled and tucked the phone under her chin as she examined her nails. The red polish had chipped and she wondered what colour to put on next. "Sounds perfect," she said, grinning at the memories that word brought up. "When do you want to do it?"

"Well, I fly into LA for an interv… um, a business thing tomorrow morning, and I promised some friends that I'd shoot pool with them tonight. How about Tuesday Night?"

"Two days time?" Haley asked, wondering just when a day without Nathan had become torture. "Yeah, I can't wait."

"Me neither. I'll pick you up Tuesday then?"

"Yeah, bye."

Haley snapped the phone shut and jumped up and down, trying to get rid of the excited energy so Taylor wouldn't suspect anything. Once she had calmed herself down she walked out into the hotel room and threw the phone down on the bed.

"Well?" Taylor asked, still sitting where Haley had left her.

"Well, I think we're back on."

* * *

"Morning Sleepy."

Peyton rolled over and purred like a cat. She felt Jake's strong arms surround her as he spoke into her hair. For a second, she almost didn't feel the heavy banging in her head.

But only for a second.

"Oh God, how did that woodpecker get into my head?" she asked, reaching up and stroking her temple. Jake laughed at her and pulled her closer to him.

"You were pretty drunk last night, even said something about 'screwing everyone else, let's get married!'"

Peyton groaned again and buried her head in Jake's chest. "I had a little too much to drink."

"Yeah, I could tell."

Peyton thought back to last night. About her heartfelt conversation with a total stranger. She grimaced at the thought and hoped to God it wouldn't get back to her father. Larry Sawyer was not someone who liked his plans being messed with.

In a way though, Peyton felt a lot better than she had done since she had got with Jake. The heavy feeling in the gut of her stomach had eased somewhat. She had shared her secret with someone and it felt good, she only hoped that the person was trustworthy.

Jake nuzzled into the top of her hair before climbing out of bed. He grabbed a robe and pulled it around himself. Peyton smirked at his perfect physique.

"How about I make you some breakfast? With Aspirin, of course," Jake asked, already making his way into the kitchen.

Peyton stretched out and nodded her head. "Yeah, I'd love that," she said, stifling a yawn. "God, you are _so _great!"

Jake laughed from the kitchen. "I know, you don't deserve me right?"

"Not even a little." Peyton kicked the covers off herself and picked her cell phone off the bed side table. She raised her eyebrows when she saw she had a message.

**Hey Peyton, it's Lisa from last night. Just wanted you to know that your secret is safe with me x**

Peyton smiled lazily as Jake came back into the bedroom.

"Anything interesting?" he asked.

Peyton nodded. "Yeah, looks like I've made a new friend."

* * *


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill**

**AN: Kind of a short chappie, but I'm working on a deadline here so… sorry? I'll make the next one extra long.**

**The Con**

**Chapter Nine: **

Haley took her denim jacket off and hung it up on the coat rack in the staff room. She looked down at her outfit and wondered if it was suitable for working in a fashion store. The plain black pants elongated her legs and set off the dark pink tank top she was wearing. The clock told her that she started in ten minutes, but she was ready to go out there now, get the lay of the land.

She was just about to head out of the staff room when the door opened. Brooke hurried in, her immaculate hair shining under the light and not matching her harried expression. She didn't seem to notice Haley as she dropped her bag onto the couch and put her head in her hands.

Haley bit her lip, wondering what was wrong with the bubbly, lively woman who had hired her. She took a step towards Brooke and tapped her on the shoulder. "Um, are you okay?" she asked, immediately feeling stupid. God, she sounded like a moron.

Brooke looked up quickly, her green-brown eyes widening. "Oh, Haley! I completely forgot you were in today. Wow, that top is cute!"

Haley smiled at Brooke's compliment and brushed a strand of honey brown hair behind her ear. "Thanks. No offence, but you look a bit…"

"Under the weather?" Brooke asked, she gave a dry laugh and threw herself down on the couch. "That's because I am. I just can't seem to keep any food down, you know?"

Haley looked thoughtful for a minute and sat down beside her she rubbed Brooke's back and gave an encouraging smile. "Maybe you should go home. It sounds like you've got some kind of bug."

Brooke gave another laugh, this one bitter. "I can't do that! I've got way too much to do. I mean, I've got to open up the shop, and then rush to the studio to overlook the catalogue work, and then I need to get stuff for the Scott Corp. Ball…"

"What ball?" Haley asked, her ears perking up.

"The annual Scott Corp. Ball. Basically it's Dan Scott's way of showing America how all-powerful and god-like he is. But on the bright side, I get to design it!"

Haley wondered why Nathan had never mentioned it to her. "When is it?"

"Two weeks, which means I can't afford to take a day off, no matter how crap I feel."

"Well, have you taken anything? Like, medicine?"

Brooke nodded. "I've been pumping aspirin like there's no tomorrow – not literally, don't worry – but…"

Brooke was cut off as the door opened again. A dark blonde head popped around, and Haley found him vaguely familiar. She just couldn't quite place him.

"Lucas!" Brooke cried. "What are you doing here?"

Lucas! This was Nathan's brother! Haley had glimpsed him last night at the Beach Club.

Lucas walked around the door and brought a huge teddy bear with him. Brooke and Haley 'awwed' at once.

"I came to see if my girl was feeling better," Lucas said, handing the teddy to Brooke. Brooke took the stuffed animal with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh, lucas!" she said, holding the teddy to her chest. "That is so sweet! Isn't that sweet Haley?"

Haley nodded with a dopey grin on her face. Seeing people this much in love always made her feel like a little girl, sat in front of the TV watching an Audrey Hepburn movie and just _knowing_ that one day she would have a romantic film. Only it would be real life.

"Lucas, this is the new girl, Haley. Haley, this is my fiancé, Lucas," Brooke said, still hugging the bear. "Oh, and I'm going to call her Huggles."

Lucas laughed. "Hi Haley," he greeted. "It's nice to meet you. Brooke was talking about how great you are last night."

Haley gave an embarrassed smile and felt her cheeks flame up. "Oh, I'm not that great," she said modestly.

"Oh, tosh!" Brooke said. "Oh my God, I just said tosh. What does that even _mean_?"

"You'll have to excuse her, she's not very well," Lucas said in a mock-serious tone, receiving a playful swat from Brooke. Haley laughed at their show of couple-y contentment and looked at her watch. "Well, that's my starting time. Why don't I open up for you, and then you have one less thing to worry about? I'm here early anyway, and nobody else is here yet, so… what do you say?"

Brooke smiled. "Haley, you're a life saver."

* * *

"Come on Nate, Catwoman is _totally _hotter that Wonder Woman!"

Nathan turned to his friend Tim Smith with a raised eyebrow. "Look, Halle Berry is hot, but Lynda Carter… you just, you can't get better than that man!" _unless your name is Haley Gregory_, he thought silently.

"But dude, Lynda Carter is like… _old_," Tim said. Nathan rolled his eyes and took a swig of beer.

"Yeah, but she wasn't when she was Wonder Woman."

Tim looked confused. "Look, Halley Berry still lights my fire, she charms my snake, she…"

"Just say you think she's hot Tim."

"Hey, I'm here. What did I miss?"

Tim and Nathan turned around to see Jake enter the bar. He was still wearing his work suit, but he'd took his tie and jacket off, undone his top two buttons and rolled his sleeves up.

Nathan held out the bottle of beer he had bought when Jake rang ten minutes ago telling him he was on his way.

"A riveting discussion on who's hotter – Wonder Woman or Catwoman," Nathan said. Unlike Jake, Nathan hadn't been to work today, and as such he was wearing a pair of jeans and a black shirt. Casual, but smart.

"Catwoman, man," Jake said as if they were stupid for even discussing it. Tim's face lit up and he pointed in Nathan's face.

"Hah! I told you Nathan! It's _totally _Catwoman. I mean, she wears a leather catsuit! Its _leather_ and a _catsuit_."

"Oh, come on."

All three men turned towards the door as a red-headed woman walked in carrying her suit jacket over her shoulder. Her black pencil skirt was just above the knee and her crisp white shirt showed just the right amount of cleavage. Tim's mouth practically hit the floor.

"It's totally Wonder Woman," she said, sashaying over to them. "The sex appeal was infinite." As she said this she looked Nathan square in the eyes. Quickly she shifted her gaze to Tim, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "And I'll have a beer, thanks."

Tim scurried off to the bar quickly, leaving Nathan, Jake and the red head together. Jake scratched his nose. "Uh, Nathan, this is Lisa Powell, she works with me."

* * *


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill**

**The Con**

**Chapter Ten: Rock and Roll**

"Well, you certainly know your way around a pool table," Nathan commended as Taylor potted her fifth ball in a roll.

"She knows her way around the _balls_!" Tim exclaimed, laughing at his pathetic joke while Jake and Nathan shared a look. Taylor watched the three of them and wondered how three such good looking guys could hang around together. Sure, that Tim guy seemed a bit dim, but the other two were God's gift to womankind. _Lucky, lucky Peyton_, Taylor thought, wondering why she hadn't snagged Nathan by now as was her right, but then… Well, have you _seen _Jake?

She rubbed the blue chalk onto the top of the pool cue and leaned over, keeping eye contact with Nathan as she did so. Nathan couldn't seem to look away for a minute, and then as soon as the _thwack_ of the white ball hitting a striped ball, he looked up at the ceiling fan as if some kind of spell had been broken. Taylor smiled to herself. Yeah, she still had it.

Unfortunately, she didn't seem to have the knack of pool anymore, as the ball missed the pocket by about a mile. She took a step back and nodded to Nathan. "All yours."

They had decided that the winner of the first and second matches should play against each other in the third. Taylor had thrashed Tim quite easily, and Nathan had narrowly won Jake by one ball. She was glad it had worked out that way. It made her plan so much easier.

And what was her plan? Well, that was a secret, and she really couldn't tell.

_Thwack_.

LINE

Haley pulled her coat tighter around herself as she made her way up the path to the hotel's main entrance. Her shift had just finished, and because Taylor had took the rental car to work that morning, Haley had to get the bus back to Wilmington from Carolina. Haley was sick of telling Taylor to get her own rental car, and when the wind was as cold as this, she felt even more angry at her big sister for being so unorganised.

Suddenly a chill that had nothing to do with the cold weather ran down her back. She stopped dead where she was, in the gardens that led up to the entrance lobby. All around her were bushes and trees, and Haley couldn't shake the feeling that… well, that she was being watched.

_Oh, get a grip of yourself, Haley_, she chastised herself. She could see the hotel security staff now, and there was no way they wouldn't be able to see someone hiding in the bushes.

_Well, there's a lot of bushes…_

Haley shook her head stubbornly. She was just wound up tight because of Nathan and how anxious she was to see him. _Don't you mean to succeed in the con?_

"Of course I do," Haley muttered, earning a concerned look from the concierge who opened the door. She smiled brightly up at him hoping he would forget her momentary loss of sanity and walked up to the reception.

"Can I help? Oh! Miss Gregory, do you want your key?" the receptionist asked, a wide, brilliant white smile plastered on her face.

Haley and Taylor had been living here a while now, and as such they were subject to the scrutiny of the staff who wondered why two attractive young women - not related if there second names were anything to go by - were staying unescorted in a hotel. There had been a theory that the two women were 'lovers', but that had been discarded due to the fact that they had twin beds, not a double, and that Nathan Scott had been seen dropping the younger one off in a taxi last night. He had certainly looked smitten as they'd said goodbye.

"Yes please," Haley said, leaning on the desk and feeling the shivers up her spine. She turned around quickly, but the only other people in the lobby were a few guests who looked completely unfamiliar and were engrossed in there own business, the concierge, the receptionist and a night porter.

Haley took her key without a word, determined to ignore the shivers as she ascended the stairs up to her floor. With the way she was feeling, she really didn't feel like getting the lift right now. It was too enclosed, and if anyone _was _following her - _Which they aren't! _- then she wold be too exposed in a lift with them. Alone.

She hurried up the corridor to their room, breaking into a run and slipping the key card hastily into the door. The door beeped and a green light showed, before a _click_ indicated the door was open. She rushed in and slammed the door behind her.

"Taylor!" she shouted, running through the suite. She opened the door into the twin room and popped her head in. "Taylor!" No one answered.

Starting to panic now, even though she couldn't give herself a logical reason why, Haley ran through the bedroom into the bathroom. Empty. "_Taylor_!" she cried. She walked back into the bedroom and stood in the centre of it, not quite sure what to do. She was seconds away from tears but the rational side of her wouldn't allow herself to get hysterical.

She pulled her cell out of her pocket and ran through her phonebook, finally settling on Taylor's number. She pressed it and waited for her big sister to answer with her heart in her throat.

LINE

'_The minute you walked in the joint, bah baah_

_I could see you were a man of distinction, a real big spender!'_

"Uh, I think you're ringing," Nathan said, pulling away from the somewhat compromising position he had been in with the pretty red head just moments before. It was his turn for a round, and as he had went to give a beer to Lisa, it had slipped from her hand and they had both bent down to catch it at once. Lisa had lost her footing and toppled onto Nathan, leaving them both lying on the floor in a heap with their faces - and more specifically their mouths - a mere inch apart.

Lisa raised her eyebrows before pulling away. "I never get to have any fun," she whispered so that only Nathan could hear. She pulled herself up and reached into her shirt pocket, pulling out a tiny pink flip phone.

Nathan blinked before getting himself into a sitting position. Tim looked at him with daggers of envy, but Nathan hardly even registered them. Nor did he register what Lisa was saying:

"Um… Ha…Natasha? Yeah, I'm fine, why? I'm just at a bar, getting a few drinks. Look, can we discuss this when I get home? I don't know, I didn't realise I had a curfew… Uh, whatever. Bye Ha… Natasha."

Instead he was just thinking about how close he had come to kissing Lisa, and how disgusted in himself he was.

Sure, the alcohol had been running pretty fluidly, but drunk or not, Nathan hadn't been able to get Haley off his mind, and he couldn't believe he would so easily kiss one girl when his heart belonged to another. After all, hadn't he only just decided that morning that he was in love with the tiny brunette that had came so suddenly into his life?

"My roommate, she's like my mom sometimes, I swear," Lisa said, laughing and taking a swig out of Tim's beer. Nathan looked down at the floor where the two of them had been unable to rescue Lisa's beer in its bid for freedom. It looked about as forlorn as Nathan felt.

"Nathan, what are you still doing down there?"

Nathan's head jolted up as Lisa looked down at him. She offered out her hand and Nathan found himself looking at it. "Um, I'm fine. It's actually… it's really comfortable down here." _Idiot!_

"Oh? Well, maybe I'll join you," Lisa said, lowering herself down before Nathan had a chance to say no.

_Idiot!_

Jake looked down at them both with a raised eyebrow. "Fine, I'll stay up here with Tim," he said in a jokey tone that completely flew over Nathan's head.

_No, please join us_, he silently pleaded. He didn't want to look rude though, so instead he just nodded at Lisa briefly before looking away. Oh, he had had way too much to drink.

"Why are you so quiet all of a sudden? I haven't been able to get you to shut up all night. Wait, this isn't about… what just happened, is it?"

"No!" Nathan protested, even though it totally was. "No, I'm just… I'm thinking about, uh… _my girlfriend_!" Nathan felt like patting himself on the back over his stroke of genius. Oh yeah, he was good.

"You have a girlfriend?" Lisa asked and to Nathan's relief - oh, okay then, he was a little bit annoyed - she didn't look disappointed. Instead she just smiled even more broadly and leaned in closer. "Wow, lucky girl. What's she like?"

Nathan didn't even have to think up a lie to back up his lie. "She's great," he said, thinking about Haley. "She's sweet, and funny, a little odd, but God, she's beautiful."

Lisa smiled at him, that way girls do when they melt. Nathan lapped it up. He was showing a sensitive side and he wasn't doing it to get laid. My, but he was changing every day!

"How did the two of you meet?" she asked, resting her head on her hands like she was getting ready for a good story.

"Uh, in a coffee shop," he laughed. "she spilt her latte on me and I bought her a new one."

"Wow, a great start," Taylor laughed, only she said it in a way that wasn't sarcastic, more dreamy-eyed and impressed. At least, that's what Nathan liked to believe.

"Nah, it wasn't the greatest start. She said she wasn't ready for a relationship, but there was something about her that just… it clicked, you know? I've never felt that way about any girl before."

Lisa leaned closer to him, but Nathan didn't feel like she was invading his private space. "Do you love her?"

"Yes." Nathan didn't even have to think about it. He was so caught up in his thoughts about Haley that he didn't catch the little glint of triumph in Taylor's eyes.

"Yo, what are you _girls_ doing down there?" Tim asked. "Talking about feelings or something?" He said 'feelings' like it was a naughty word.

"Of course not!" Taylor laughed. "We're talking about manly things like beer and cars and muscles. Isn't that right Nathan?"

Nathan laughed and nodded his head. "Yeah, it is."

LINE

"The doctor said it's just a viral infection," Brooke told Lucas. She had managed to get an appointment at the doctor's office that afternoon - Dr. Nandinski owed her after she had designed his wife's wedding dress - and he had told her what she was pretty much expecting to hear. "I have to take some antibiotics and it'll clear right up."

Lucas came into the front room with a glass of soda water. "Here, drink this. It should settle your stomach."

Brooke looked at the glass with disgust but drank it anyway. Uh, she hated fizzy water. She didn't see the point of it. It scratched your throat and you didn't even get the sugar to make up for it. "Another one of your mom's prescriptions?" she asked. She loved her mother-in-law-to-be, but she still hadn't completely forgiven her for the time Karen had made her drink Whiskey to cure her cold. It had worked, but Brooke had been coughing and spluttering for an hour while her chest burnt.

Lucas laughed and sat down on the couch beside her. "So, you've had a rough day then, huh?"

Brooke leant into Lucas' strong chest and nuzzled her nose in his t-shirt, smelling his scent. "I don't know, it wasn't so bad today. I'm not throwing up anymore, I just _feel_ like I'm going to any minute. It's a shame because I totally love what I'm doing otherwise. Do you know I went shopping for _Five hours_ today? And I don't even feel guilty because it was entirely for the ball! How _cool _is that?"

"Very cool pretty girl," Lucas laughed, stroking her soft hair. "How about you choose what we watch tonight?"

Brooke looked up at him, her eyes watering. "But, it's your turn," she said softly. Lucas chuckled at his fiancée.

"Yeah well, you deserve it after all those tedious hours shopping. I swear, I won't even argue once."

"Oh Lucas!" Brooke cried, hugging him. "That is _so_ sweet. What did I do to deserve you, huh?"

"Just choose a DVD!" Lucas laughed.

"Fine, we'll watch… _Dead Poet's Society."_

"But you don't even like that," Lucas protested.

"Shh! You said you wouldn't argue, remember? Now put it on."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

LINE

"One, two, three, GO!"

As one, Nathan, Tim and Lisa licked the salt off their wrist, downed a shot glass of tequila and then bit on a lemon.

"Ah, hit's the spot," Lisa laughed with a sour look on her face. Nathan was going for the manly silence thing, and Tim was jumping up and down.

"My taste buds! I can't feel my _taste buds_!"

Nathan and Lisa looked at each other and burst out laughing. It was nearly midnight and Nathan and Tim had been here since three in the afternoon, with Lisa since six. Tim had left an hour ago claiming he needed to be up early in the morning.

Nathan took a swig of the scotch he had ordered - though he couldn't remember why he had ordered it, it just seemed like a good idea at the time.

"I am _so_ wasted," Lisa laughed, leaning onto him and nearly falling off her chair. Nathan turned and grabbed her by the waist, trying to steady her.

"Whoa there," he said. "Try not to fall."

Lisa burst out laughing at that, as if it was the funniest thing she had ever heard in her life. "I'll _try_, but I may not be able to _succee…_" She couldn't finish as she burst out laughing again. Nathan looked over to Tim to see if he was the only one missing the joke, but Tim was still jumping up and down and whimpering.

Suddenly, a song came on the juke box and Lisa jumped up excitedly. "Oh my God! I love this song! Dance with me! Nathan, Tim! Dance with me!"

Nathan wondered when she had started speaking solely in exclamations, but couldn't be bothered to protest as Lisa grabbed his hand and yanked him up to the dance floor. He looked back to see that Tim was still jumping up and down.

"An' I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me, YEAH ME! SINGIN'" Lisa sang along, closing her eyes and shaking her head. Nathan stood awkwardly. God, he hated dancing to songs like this.

_I love rock and roll, put another dime in the jukebox baby,_

_I love rock and roll, so come an' take your time an' dance with me!_

Taylor put her hands up in the air and moved closer to Nathan, her eyes still closed as she swayed her hips to the music.

_He smiled so I got up and asked for his name._

_That doesn't matter he said, 'cause it's all the same_

She lowered her arms over Nathan's head and moved them down until the were on his hips, still swaying in time to the music.

_Said can I take you home, where we can be alone._

_An' next we were moving on, he was with me, yeah me!_

_Next we were moving on and he was with me, yeah me! Singin'…_

She was so close now that she was pushed up against him. Her eyes closed and lost in the music. Nathan tried to move a little in something that passed for a dance, but Taylor didn't seem to notice. She turned away from him but pushed even closer, gyrating against him.

_I love rock and roll, so put another dime in the juke box baby!_

_I love rock and roll, so come an' take a second an' dance with me._

She turned back to face him, her eyes open now and her mouth smiling. She took Nathan's hand and waved them up with hers. Nathan laughed at the spectacle he was making of himself as a couple of old men in cowboy hats started wolf-whistling.

_Said can I take you home, so we can be alone…_

She moved their arms down together and put his hand on her waist.

_An' we'll be moving on and singing that same old song,_

_With me, singin'…_

She leaned up towards him, and Nathan was so lost in trying to control his two left feet that he didn't really notice.

_I love rock and roll, so put another dime in the jukebox baby!_

Her lips came crashing on his and he didn't think about it as he kissed her back, the alcohol in his system rushing up to his head as he imagined he was kissing Haley, and his hands moving up her back and tangling in her hair.

_I love rock and roll, so come an' take your time an' dance with me_.

**AN: So… I expect you all hate me then? I'm sorry! I had to do it! I've had the plot typed up forever and I was so tempted to forgo this bit, but then I would have to change loads of stuff in the future and, really, it's worth it more this way.**

**So, please don't hate me? Please? Feel free to hate Taylor though. I do at the moment.**

**Please RandR xxx**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill. In fact, I own nothing, apart from my OTH DVD sets and a rather mangy teddy bear… who I love.**

**AN: Chapter Eleven. Yay! It's a long one and has quite a bit of Naley in. Enjoy.**

**The Con**

**Chapter Eleven: Locking it away**

By the time Taylor got in, Haley was asleep. She sat down on the edge of her little sisters bed and stroked her head, leaning down to kiss her on the temple. "Sweet Dreams little bee," she whispered, using a nickname that she had made up when Haley was three and Taylor was five. She had found it particularly amusing because of the yellow and black jumpsuit their parents had bought them, that did in fact, make Haley look like a little bee.

Taylor got up and drifted over to the mini bar, pulling out a mini bottle of gin and a mini bottle of tonic. She mixed them together in a crystal glass and took a huge sip. All night she had been sneaking in glasses of water with her alcoholic beverages, and when they did tequila slammers she had whispered to the barman to fill her shot glass with water because 'Like, I am _so_ wasted, and I think I'm going to like, throw up, you know?'

Her first guilt-free glass of alcohol soothed her like nothing else, and she made her way into the living room of the suite and threw herself down on the couch. The first tear fell and she hastily wiped it away.

She had never wanted this for herself or for Haley - especially Haley - but after getting into trouble at a young age, she had dragged Haley into this twisted game of marriage and seduction, and now she couldn't think of a way out. She wanted Haley to be happy, but she didn't want her to be alone. She wanted to protect her baby sister, only now she feared that she was doing the exact opposite.

The worst thing was, Taylor had got involved in drug dealing and cheating her dealers _for_ Haley. She wanted her sister to have the best, and that meant the best education - which meant money, lots of it.

"What time is it?"

Taylor turned towards a sleepy Haley and quickly wiped away the tears before her little sisters eyes focused properly and she could make them out. She gave a weak smile and patted the couch beside her. "Come join me, little bee."

"Ugh you know I hate it when you call me that. I thought you were finally over it. Are you drunk?" Haley asked, pulling her robe tighter around herself and sitting down next to Taylor.

"No, I've just been acting like it all night. Hard to break a habit, you know?" Taylor looked down at her last sentence. That was certainly true, it was so hard to break the habit of pulling Haley into the Con. She knew she had to let go soon and she would. Right after this con.

"Why? Where have you been?" Haley asked, yawning and resting her head on Taylor's shoulder.

"Well, it's funny you should ask… I've been out with Nathan."

------

Nathan put his head in his hands the second he was in his apartment. He quickly checked the living room to make sure his dad wasn't there, and then threw himself down on the couch and put his head in his hands again.

_What did I do?_ he wondered to himself. Despite being very, very drunk, he still had a clear picture of Haley in his head, only where she would normally be smiling and laughing, now se looked disappointed and upset.

And Nathan was disappointed and upset too, with himself. He couldn't believe what he had done with Lisa. Yes, she was a cool girl, and he wouldn't have minded a friendship with her, but a _kiss_? No! He didn't want that. He wanted Haley.

A surge of guilt ran through him and he wondered why Nathan Scott, womaniser and playboy, was suddenly guilty about kissing a girl when he wasn't even dating another one.

The answer was pretty simple. Nathan had never cheated on anyone in his life, apart from Peyton, and that was because they both knew their relationship was more about their parents than themselves. Once he was emotionally involved with someone, he couldn't just give any part of himself to someone else. Not even a kiss. He'd overlapped screwing around with girls before, but they knew the score and he wasn't fooling anyone. He didn't care about them in that way.

Not like he cared about Haley.

He shook his head and made his way to the bedroom. He was going to put the kiss entirely out of his mind, or put it down to a drunken kiss. Either way, it didn't affect Haley and he wouldn't let it ruin anything between them. He could rot away with guilt on the inside but he wouldn't show that to Haley. She didn't deserve it.

------

"What?" Haley asked, jumping away from Taylor and looking at her like she'd been scolded.

"I said I went out with Nathan. I mean, not just Nathan, my boss Jake was there too, and so was this guy Tim. He was so funny Hales, but not in a laughing _with_ him way, more of a laughing _at_…"

"Why did you go out with Nathan?" Haley interrupted, working herself up. She had a bad feeling in the gut of her stomach.

Taylor shrugged. "I needed to introduce myself before the final part of the con. He's not going to cheat on you with some girl he just met on the street, is he?"

Haley tried desperately not to think about that part of the con. She had done a good job of it so far, not looking forward to the time when they screwed Nathan over, but just enjoying the present, and the act of making him fall in love with her.

_And falling in love_.

_NO! I'm NOT!_

Haley inwardly sighed at herself. These little internal struggles were getting _very_ annoying. However, outwardly she shook her head. "Oh Taylor, you didn't…"

"Didn't what?" Taylor asked innocently.

"Kiss him? Oh, wait, you didn't… sleep with him, did you?" Haley whispered the last part, because saying it out loud would break her heart.

"No!" Taylor protested. "I'm not a complete slut, Haley."

Haley felt herself relax. "So… what did you do?"

"I kissed him. Well, to be honest, he kind of kissed me…"

"But… but you said you didn't!" Haley protested, feeling a stab in her heart.

"I said I didn't _sleep_ with him Haley. God, what are you getting so worked up about? You're not _falling _for him, are you?"

"NO!" Haley screamed, shoving down the annoying inner her that advocated Nathan-love. "No, but you completely jeopardised the plan!" _Yeah, that sounds about right. I'd be angry at that_. "It's too soon, I mean, we don't even know if he _likes_ me that much yet."

Taylor looked at her little sister in a way she didn't like. Haley looked down at her hands and just _knew _that Taylor could see right through her protestations.

"No, he loves you," Taylor said. "He told me."

_He loves me! He LOVES me! HE loves me! He loves ME!_

Haley thought she did a pretty good job of hiding her internal monologue as she shrugged and gave a nonchalant expression that couldn't quite hide the smile on her face. "Was this before or after he shoved his tongue down your throat?"

"Before," Taylor said, missing the smile on Haley's face. "When he was still partially sober."

Haley's eyes widened. _He loves me._

------

Nathan was outside the back car door when Haley walked out of the hotel. Her internal argument was stronger than ever and she tried desperately to stop it. She offered a smile to Nathan as he opened the door for her, that was a little icy.

Nathan shut the door and slid in the back seat beside her.

"Uh, don't you need to drive?" Haley asked.

"What, not even a hello or anything?" Nathan asked with a smile, leaning over to kiss her. Haley turned so that he caught her cheek. He looked a little confused but said nothing.

"Haley, this is Derek," Nathan finally said, gesturing to the man who had just got into the front of Nathan's car.

"Hello, I'll be you chauffer for the evening," he greeted, nodding briefly to Haley before starting the engine. Haley found herself smiling.

"Wow, you really go all out, don't you?" she asked, looking up at Nathan and finding herself lost in his eyes again.

"Yeah, is it working?" he asked, and his voice was so hopeful that Haley grabbed his hand.

"Yeah, it is."

------

"Wow, this place is nice," Haley said in awe as she and Nathan entered 'The Ballroom Eatery'. It was a new place that Nathan had had recommended to him many times. He smiled down at Haley and grabbed her hand again as the Maitre'D led them towards their table. The restaurant was sat up as one large room with red velvet curtains and gold trim, and a huge polished dance floor where professional ballroom dancers did their thing while the guests ate. The tables were arranged around the dance floor, and in little rooms off the main room where a single table was set in each. Nathan had ordered one of these and was pleased to see that there was still a good view of the floor.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" a waiter asked, dressed in a top hat and tails.

"A bottle of champagne… you like champagne, right?" Nathan turned towards Haley.

"Love it," Haley said, even though she had only tasted it once at her Grandma's funeral and it had been vile. Then again, that had been cheap champagne, and she severely doubted cheap champagne would be served in a place like this.

The waiter scuttled off, leaving Haley and Nathan with their menus. Haley opened it and nearly gasped at the prices.

"Nathan, this place is… well, _expensive_," she whispered, already feeling her cheeks flame up at even mentioning it.

Nathan laughed and put his hand on top of hers. Most girls wouldn't think twice about spending Nathan Scott's money, but Haley looked positively scandalised. It made the kiss the other night that much worse. He pushed that thought aside quickly. He didn't want it to ruin tonight, and that meant locking it away and dealing with it later. Nathan was surprisingly good at that. After all, he had been locking away everything he wanted to yell at his dad and saving it for later… possibly never.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "My treat, okay?"

"I didn't mean it like _that_," she said. "I just meant, I can't let you spend that much! I mean, you could probably buy a small island for the price of an entrée."

"Relax, I've got it," he said. Already he was starting to wonder if bringing her here was a good idea. Haley still didn't seem to realise who he was, and flashing his cash screamed of cocky and arrogant.

Nathan knew he should have took her bowling, as was his original idea. He was going to show her where he and his brother had spent hours playing when they were younger, and then he was going to take her to a nice little diner over the road that did the _best_ cheeseburgers in North Carolina.

However, Brooke had had different ideas. She had looked at Nathan like he was insane when he shared his plan with her and told him that girls didn't like bowling or tacky little diners, they liked to be wined and dined, with good music thrown in for good measure. "Trust me Nathan," she had said. "There's nothing skanks… sorry, I mean women, like more than being spoilt."

So, Nathan had took her advice and her recommendation, and now he was wishing he had done it his way after all.

"You know, we can go somewhere less pretentious if you want," Nathan asked, the worry evident in his eyes. Haley smiled at him and shook her head.

"Hey, if you can afford it, I'm not complaining. Besides, I think I'm dressed up all pretentious anyway. I blend in."

Nathan laughed. "You look beautiful."

And she did. Her hair was loose and wavy, framing her gorgeous face and making her brown eyes shimmer. The green strapless dress she was wearing clung to her curves perfectly and the length made her look taller than she was.

"Thank you," she smiled. "I've been waiting for that compliment since you picked me up."

Nathan laughed and leaned back in his chair, finally opening the menu. He had picked and entrée and was looking over the main-course's when he heard a familiar voice. His insides churned up and he looked up towards the entrance, which was just about visible from this booth.

"Oh! There he is! Just bring along some extra chairs and we'll dine with them."

"Oh no," Nathan said, trying and failing to hide himself.

Haley looked up at him with a confused expression. "What? Are you disappointed they don't have macaroni cheese too?" she asked with a laugh.

Nathan looked at her. "Don't panic, but my brother and his fiancée are on their way over here."

Haley's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"I didn't invite them!" Nathan protested. "See, she was the one who suggested this place, and she's really curious about you, so…"

"Nathan! fancy seeing you here," Brooke greeted. She still hadn't caught site of Haley yet but she had a look of mischief on her face that was making Nathan uneasy.

"You knew I'd be here," Nathan said through gritted teeth. He threw a glare at Lucas.

Lucas shrugged. "Sorry man, she's feeling better and dragged me out."

Brooke grinned. "Yeah, and how lovely to meet your…" she turned around so that she was facing Haley, who had been sitting like a frozen yoghurt, in that she was… well, frozen. "Haley!"

Nathan's eyes narrowed in confusion. He was pretty certain he hadn't given Haley's name. He had been trying to keep her from the crow-like clutches of Brooke for as long as possible. He was further confused when Haley spoke.

"Brooke! Oh my God, hi!" Haley said, getting up out of her chair and throwing her arms around Brooke. Brooke hugged her back and grinned at Nathan as she did so.

"You're dating Nathan?" Brooke asked when Haley had pulled away.

"I didn't realise he was _your_ Nathan," Haley replied.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Nathan asked, feeling like he was in some kind of twilight zone.

"Uh, Haley is works in Brooke's shop," Lucas supplied as the two girls chatted amongst themselves.

"Why didn't you say you were dating Haley?" Brooke asked, looking at Nathan.

"Uh, I didn't know you knew her," Nathan answered.

Two waiters appeared carrying two new chairs that were promptly added to Nathan and Haley's table. One waiter started setting out two new places while the other one offered a menu to Brooke and Lucas. As soon as they were gone Brooke sat down beside Nathan and Lucas sat down beside Haley.

"Oh, I _love_ her Nathan," Brooke whispered. "She's not a skank at _all_!"

------

"I remember when we were younger, and Nathan and Lucas were _so_ competitive," Brooke said, starting another tale of days gone by. Nathan and Lucas groaned and Haley could only assume they knew which story she was about to start.

"We weren't _that_ competitive," Nathan argued.

"Please!" Brooke exclaimed, laughing once she had swallowed down a prawn. "You used to rub it in Lucas' face that you could eat spaghetti quicker than him, and he used to rub it in your face that he could read faster than… well, that he could read at all actually."

Everyone except Nathan laughed.

"When was this," Haley asked, spearing a piece of chicken out of her ceaser salad. She was already starting to fill up and they were only on the starter.

"Um… last week, wasn't it?" Lucas asked, and Haley started laughing again.

"Hey, I'm not liking the way this is reflecting on me," Nathan said, but the smile that he flashed at Haley showed her that he was taking it in good humour. "Why don't you tell her the story where Lucas cried?"

Lucas' eyes widened and he shook his head at Nathan.

"What?" Brooke asked. "I've never seen Lucas cry. He always does that manly sniff and blinks a lot."

"You _swore_ you wouldn't tell," Lucas said, mockingly glaring at his little brother. Nathan laughed and shrugged. "Well, I need something to make me feel manly again."

"When was it?" Brooke asked, her eyes shining.

"No," Lucas warned.

"At the end of Pearl Harbor," Nathan said with a smug smile on his face. Brooke and Haley started laughing together. Brooke almost spit out her prawn.

"What? Oh my God, that's why you wouldn't watch it isn't it? When it was my turn to choose and you said you were too tired. Oh my God Lucas!"

Haley watched the other members of the table with joy in her eyes. She had never felt so… comfortable. Here she was with a table of people who were, essentially, strangers, and she had never felt more like she belonged.

Lucas hung his head. "I'm going to get you man," he said to Nathan and Nathan's smile froze on his face. Haley started laughing at the amount of dirt Lucas must have had on his brother to illicit that reaction.

"That's not fair," Nathan protested. "I'm on a date!"

Brooke put her hand on Lucas' hand. "Save it for the wedding. Then there's no going back," she said, winking at Haley. "Ooh, and speaking of over the top dresses and too much champagne, you should _totally_ come to the Scott Corp. Ball!"

Haley's smile froze when she saw Nathan's reaction. His eyes widened at Brooke as if telling her to shut up, and he cast a nervous glance at Haley to see if she had seen it. When he realised she had he looked down at his bowl of ham and vegetable soup.

Haley brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and tried to ignore Nathan's reaction. It was totally obvious to her now that he was never going to ask her, and as much as she wanted to be mad at him she couldn't. After all, the only reason she was getting to know him was because of his money.

And that made her feel about fifty times worse. Her illusion of belonging was shattered and she remembered what she was supposed to be doing here. She was supposed to be a manipulating, conniving seductress trying to trap an amazing man into marriage so she could take all of his money.

She was practically Taylor.

Brooke looked between Nathan and Haley and gasped. "Oh my God! I totally forgot you have to go with Peyton," she said, throwing an apologetic glance at Nathan.

Nathan looked annoyed but didn't say anything. There was an awkward silence around the table.

Nathan was taking a sip of soup when the whole argument with his dad a few nights - well, mornings - before came drifting into his head. He had realised then and there that he was in love with Haley, and he couldn't imagine Peyton would be too disappointed if he said he could no longer go with her. The only people who would be annoyed would be Dan and Larry. Far from dreading it, Nathan relished the thought.

He put his spoon down and looked at Haley. She had finished with her ceasar salad and had her arms crossed over her chest. Her eyes were distant and melancholy, like she was deep in some upsetting thought.

"Haley, would you like to go to the ball with me?" he asked.

Brooke and Lucas looked at him sharply, and Haley's eyes softened as she seemed to re-focus on him. "I thought you had to go with, um… Peyton?" she said.

Nathan shook his head. "I can go with whoever I want, it just means my dad will have to be disappointed. What do you say?"

"Well, if you're sure," Haley started.

"I am. I've never been so sure before in my life."

Brooke looked at Lucas with a huge grin. Nathan was finally doing something that defied his father, and she couldn't be happier that it was Haley he was doing it over.

"You know Dad will blow a gasket, right?" Lucas said, earning a slap on the hand from Brooke. "Ow! What? I'm just saying… maybe Haley should get to know Dan first. He might like her?" The last part was far too hopeful and Brooke glanced at Haley. The girl was freaking adorable, and the part of her that was all hopeless romantic said it might be a good idea.

"Maybe you should arrange a time when you can all have dinner together?" Brooke offered. "Take the edge off seeing you at the ball with someone who isn't Peyton."

"Yeah, and we'll come along, offer our moral support," Lucas offered.

Nathan looked at Haley. "What do you say?" he asked, his eyes hopeful and worried.

She smiled reassuringly at him. "If you want to take me to this ball…"

"I do," Nathan said.

"Then, I think it's the best idea."


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, as I have stated… numerous times.**

**The Con**

**Chapter Twelve: Bending the Rules of Engagement**

Nathan let himself into his childhood home with a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He shut the door behind him and looked around the empty entrance hall. "Dad?" he called out, taking a few steps in. "Mom?"

Deb Scott appeared out of the kitchen. Even from here Nathan could smell the alcohol on his breath. He gritted his teeth and vowed not to bring it up. Too many of his parental visits were ruined by Deb Scott's drinking. Oh yeah, and the fact that Dan Scott was an unbelievable asshole.

"Mom," Nathan said in a tired voice. "Is Dad here?"

Deb smiled lazily and walked up to her son, pulling him into a hug. Up close the alcohol was even strong. "Of course he's here," she slurred. "Would THAT ASSHOLE" - she yelled this part up the stairs - "Be able to RUIN MY LIFE" - again, yelled up the stairs - "if he wasn't?" She adjusted the collar on her red sweater and stepped up onto the first step of the stairs. "DAN, OUR SON IS HERE! I THINK HE WANTS YOU TO RUIN HIS LIFE TOO!"

Nathan rolled his eyes and put his hands in his pocket. Deb walked back and reached up, patting Nathan on the cheek.

"I am so proud of you Nathan," she said, her eyes glazed over with alcohol. "I know that to the world, you are turning out EXACTLY LIKE YOUR BASTARD OF A FATHER, but I know, that deep down, you're a _good person_."

"Gee, thanks Mom," Nathan muttered.

Deb waved one hand. "Don't you worry your pretty little head about it," she chimed. Seeing that Dan had arrived at the bottom of the stairs, she pulled a face. "Oh, he's here," she said sourly. "I'll be in the kitchen with my… lemonade." This caused her to cackle as she walked away.

Nathan frowned as his mom walked off. He wished that Lucas had never suggested meeting the parents now, but he knew that he had to go through with it, or Dan would probably humiliate Haley in front of an entire ballroom. It was better to just get it out of the way now.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that son," Dan said, in a tone that suggested the only reason he was sorry was because it was his pride at stake. It had nothing to do with the fact that Nathan had just seen his mother in an inebriated state. The again, that wasn't really anything new.

"Can you blame her, Dad?" Nathan asked, knowing that it wasn't a good time to argue with his father when he should really be sucking up to him in order to get him to accept Haley.

Dan gave Nathan a pointed look. "Don't start with me Nathan, I've had a bad day."

Nathan took a deep breathe. "Right, absolutely. Um, see, the thing is… Well, I was wondering if I could come over next week. You know, we could have a family dinner… you, me, Mom, Lucas, Brooke and…"

"Ugh, I can't stand that stupid slut," Dan cut in, obviously referring to Brooke, as Nathan didn't think his powers of mind reading were that great. "She has Lucas wrapped around her little finger. You mark my words she'll be the ruin of him." Dan walked over to the mail that was sat atop a side table and started leafing through it.

Nathan rolled his eyes. He guessed that unless Dan had a say in the relationship, then there was nothing any girl could do to convince him that she was good enough for the Scott boys. Well, more like the Scott legacy. Nathan doubted Dan had much concern about his sons.

"So, about that dinner?" Nathan asked. "With you, me, Mom, Lucas, Brooke and… mynewgirlfriend?" He rushed the last words out, but unfortunately, Dan caught him. His piercing blue eyes snapped up from the letter he was reading and locked on Nathan.

"What?"

"Um, I said…"

"I heard perfectly well what you said Nathan. I wish to God I hadn't, but I did. You can forget it."

"Fine, I'll just take her somewhere else…"

"Not the dinner Nathan, the girl. Drop her."

Nathan's fists balled up. "No."

Dan's jaw clenched and Nathan knew that his father didn't like the 'N' word being used against him. "Nathan, we are not having this conversation again. I've told you before. I'm not interested unless it's Peyton."

Nathan was about to argue when he suddenly had a brainwave. He unclenched his fists and nodded. "Actually, Peyton will be there," he said in a way that signified Peyton would be there in a pretty important role.

Dan's face softened. "You two finally decided to announce your engagement?" Dan asked.

"Oh, I don't think we're quite there yet," Nathan said, laughing at the thought of Haley's face if he proposed marriage this early in the relationship. "But, I think we're definitely getting there."

Dan nodded brusquely. "Good. Come up a week on Friday and I'll hire a chef. Can't really trust your Mom to do anything other than fling scotch down her throat."

------

There was a buzz in the staffroom of the Wilmington Grand Hotel after Jill, one of the reception staff, had come running in.

"You will never guess who just walked in," she shouted to a room full of dozing porters and chambermaids. "Nathan Scott!"

Everyone perked up immediately. The Scotts were the local celebrities in Wilmington because they lived so close in Tree Hill. As well as being ridiculously good looking, they were wealthy and successful. The deals over at Scott Corp. also brought a lot of custom to the hotel. What made the arrival of Nathan Scott even more interesting though, was the fact that he had already been twice. Once to drop of one of the mysterious girls from room 121, and once to pick her up. In a world where guest scandals were discussed avidly, the mysterious girls and their relation to Nathan Scott was some seriously good gossip. Already rumours were going around:

"I heard that the brunette is Dan Scott's illegitimate daughter, and the red-head is an ex!"

"I've heard they're expensive call girls, and Nathan Scott likes a little _ménage a tois_, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, well that's nothing. I overheard them having a conversation, and apparently, they've eloped together! They're going to tell Dan Scott soon, but he's going to blow his top!"

"Oh come on! You're all wrong! Nathan is actually dating the red-head, but he's having an affair with her sister, who is married hence the different second name!"

Everyone in the staff room jumped up and huddled to the slightly open door, trying to get a peek at Nathan Scott without getting caught. Hopefully when the brunette came down, this whole thing would come to light and they'd finally find out what was going on.

Then again, the not knowing was just as exciting.

------

Haley was fixing her hair up into a loose plait when the phone rang. "Taylor!" she yelled, cursing as she dropped the hair band. The phone continued to ring. "Taylor!" she yelled again, knowing full well that her sister was lying down on the bed reading glossy magazines. The phone happened to be right beside the bed.

Haley groaned and threw the retrieved hair band down into the sink, leaving her hair loose. She threw Taylor a dirty glance and picked the phone up. "Hello?" she asked in an annoyed voice. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night as her inner argument had reached fever pitch.

"Miss Gregory?" came the dry, polite voice of the receptionist.

"This is she," Haley answered, sitting down on the bed.

"Oh, well there's a Nathan Scott waiting to see you in reception,"

Haley felt something that felt like blind panic rush over her as she looked down at Taylor, who she now realised had head phones in. "Oh, um… Can you tell him that I'll be down I just a moment?" Haley asked.

"I'll do that."

"Thanks."

Haley put the phone down and yanked a head phone out of Taylor's ear.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?" Taylor protested, resting whatever tabloid rag she was reading on her chest.

"Nathan's here. I mean, he' not _here_, he's downstairs in the lobby. I need to go down," Haley said, rushing around trying to find something nicer to wear than her grey sweats and baggy oversize man's t-shirt.

"Well, go then," Taylor said as Haley slipped on a teal camisole with navy trim.

"I am!" Haley exclaimed, rooting around in her wardrobe for her indigo jeans. "Shouldn't you be at work?" she asked.

Taylor yawned. "I got the morning off. Doctor's appointment."

Haley rolled her eyes as she slipped on her jeans and a pair of black pumps with heels. "Right, well, I'm going. I'll see you… when I see you."

Taylor laughed. "Go knock him dead little bee!"

The door slammed, and was promptly re-opened.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"

------

Haley saw Nathan sitting down in one of the lobby chairs. She grinned and hurried over to him. "Hey," she greeted. Nathan stood up and pulled her into an embrace, placing his lips on hers and his hands on her waist. When he pulled away Haley was breathless. "Wow," she smiled. "What was that for?"

Nathan shrugged. "Do I need a reason?"

Haley laughed and shook her head. "I suppose not," she whispered, the smile wouldn't budge from her face. "Do you want to go for a walk in the gardens?" she asked. Nathan nodded and took his hand in hers as they strolled out, completely unaware of the many eyes on them.

The sun was out for a crisp and pleasant day in Wilmington, and with Nathan's hand in hers, it just felt that much better. They walked around the bloom-filled gardens, and Haley took in the scents of roses and tulips, lilies and freesias, lavender and honeysuckle.

"So," she said after a while, looking down at her hand in his. "Why did you come here? Or do you not need a reason for that too?" She smiled up at Nathan as she said this and her heart skipped a beat when he smiled too. God, he was gorgeous.

"I made arrangements for the dinner with my Dad," Nathan said. "A week on Friday."

Haley felt a mixture of excited butterflies and nervous butterflies vying for attention in her stomach. "Oh, well that's… good, right?" she asked, noting the troubled look on his face.

Nathan stopped and turned to face Haley, taking her other hand in his. "It's just… well, my family isn't exactly normal," Nathan said with a dry laugh. "In fact, they're pretty much insane."

Haley nodded. She had read about what a complete and utter arrogant jerk his father was, and she knew that this dinner wasn't going to be a pleasant experience.

"I mean, my dad is a complete control freak, and not a very nice man Hales. My mom, well, she's had to put up with my dad for all these years so… don't expect her to be sober, and whenever they're in the same room together…" Nathan cut off and bit his lip. "Well, it's just not nice. I mean, I had to imply that you were…"

Haley cut him off as she reached up and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "Don't worry about it," she whispered as she pulled away. "I'm a big girl, I can look after myself."

Nathan nodded and stared walking again, with Haley following suit.

------

"Oh my God!" Jill exclaimed, making her colleagues jump. "I've got it! I know _exactly what is happening!_"

"Well?" Enrique, one of the more effeminate chamber maids prodded.

"She's a con artist trying to cheat him out of his money and the other one is her accountant!"

The other employees in the staffroom groaned.

"Yeah right," Enrique pouted, and Jill nodded her head.

"Yeah, I guess that one is a little far-fetched, huh?"

------

Taylor had finally made it into work. She had no idea that working as a marketing assistant would be so damn boring. She picked a nail file out of her bag and began to file her nails down, absently reading some press release that had been placed down in front of her.

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, _blah_," she muttered, sighing loudly and leaning back on her chair.

'_The minute you walked in the joint, bah, baah,_

_I could see you were a man of distinction, a real big spender.'_

Taylor quickly flipped her phone open before anyone came to tell her off, and held it to her ear. "Hello," she said, keeping her voice down. All she could hear was static. "Hello," she tried again, but still, nothing but static. She pulled the phone away and looked at the caller ID screen. **'Private Number'**.

Taylor rolled her eyes and put the phone down. Probably someone with really bad reception.

'_The minute you wal-'_

Taylor reached for the phone and flipped it open again. "Hello?" she asked. Static. She took a deep breath and leant down into her cubicle so no-one could see her. "Look, you dickwad, who the fuck do you think you are? Do you think it's clever playing silly immature games? Well, it's not, so _grow up_!"

She was about to flip the phone shut when a sound finally materialised on the other line, only far from feeling relief, Taylor felt cold. Shivers ran up and down her back as someone heavily breathed into her phone.

------

**AN: Believe it or not, I actually really like Dan (I really do, it eve says so on my author page) but I need him to be a bastard in this because it keeps me in plot line.**

**I won't be able to update in a while because my exams start this week and I need to get my head down and study. They don't finish until the 26th, but I'll try and put aside an hour each day to write my fanfic.**

**So please, keep me inspired and review xxx**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Tree Hill. Never have, never will… unless my plan works. Muahahahahaha. Muahahahahahahahaha. Muahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. Ahem.**

**The Con**

**Chapter Thirteen: Dinner with Dysfunction.**

By the time Nathan picked Haley up from the hotel, his thumb finger had been bitten down almost to the cuticle. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so nervous. Or the last time his stomach had swam with dread.

"Will you relax?" Brooke asked, sitting opposite Nathan in the limousine. She had obviously noticed Nathan's gnawing and got fed up with it. "You're making me uncomfortable."

Haley put her hand on top of Nathan's and smiled at him. Brooke and Pyton exchanged an 'aw' face as the limousine pulled up outside of Dan and Deb's home.

Nathan had already rung that morning . He had told his mom that he was bringing his new girlfriend, not Peyton, and asked her to please, _please_ be sober. Whether or not she had heeded his words was yet to be seen.

Apart from greetings and the usual pleasantries, Haley and Peyton hadn't really talked yet. They hadn't had a chance to. As soon as Haley walked into the limousine Brooke was talking her ear off about how nice her dress was (it was a joke - she'd designed it) and how cool it was that Haley was meeting the 'rents. Haley felt kind of weird being sat in a car with the girl your boyfriend is supposed to marry. It was a surreal kind of feeling.

Lucas got out of the car first, and the rest o the group followed shortly after. Deb was waiting outside the house but Dan was nowhere to be seen. Haley was glad for the moment. Any kind of stay on the execution - so to speak - was very much welcome.

Nathan squeezed Haley's hand as they made their way up to the front door. Nathan stared at his mom, trying to determine whether she was sober or not. She certainly looked it. Her eyes were bright and non-glazed, and her clothes were neat and not remotely ruffled as they normally were when she was on an all day drinking binge.

"You must be Haley," Deb said, stepping forward and shaking Haley's hand. "It's nice to meet you. Anyone who has Nathan's attention must be very special."

Nathan gave a sigh of relief when Deb's words weren't slurred.

"Nice to meet you too," Haley replied politely.

"Well, let's not stand around here all day," Deb said with a somewhat weary smile. Nathan guessed it had something to do with the fact that his father still thought he was bringing Peyton in Haley's place. "Come on in."

Nathan and Haley fell behind as the group walked in, Peyton chatting to Deb and Brooke and Lucas immediately behind them, holding hands.

"I apologise in advance for this," Nathan whispered, leaning down so he was talking into Haley's ear as they walked slower than everyone else. "It's not going to be pretty."

"Nathan," Haley sighed, feeling something pang at her insides at the look on Nathan's face. It gave away so much, and Haley felt closer to him than she had since she met him. She was overcome with something so powerful and intense that it made her eyes sting. She reached up and pulled Nathan into a hug so that they stopped completely. She held on with all her might and hoped never to let go. It just felt so right being here, holding Nathan in his vulnerable state.

"Haley," Nathan said, a shaky laugh in his words. "What's got into you?"

Haley didn't answer, instead she took a deep breath and stepped back. "Nothing just… trying to give you some strength. Did it work?"

"I feel better already," Nathan whispered. Resting his forehead on hers.

Peyton was impressed. Deb had somehow managed to stay sober for the dinner. She was grateful that at least one thing was working in Nathan's favour. As for Dan though… Well, Peyton highly doubted that the millionaire would change his ways just for his own son. The very idea was preposterous.

"Peyton!" Dan greeted in that booming 'I'm-in-charge-of-the-world-so-you-better-have-respect-when-you're-talking-to-me' way. _Speak of the devil_, Peyton thought, taking notice of the suddenly static atmosphere. She didn't dare turn around just in case Dan hadn't noticed Nathan and Haley yet. She didn't want to be the one to give the game away. No one wanted to be on the brunt of Dan Scott's anger.

"Hey Mr Scott," Peyton said, her head fixed straight ahead at him. She felt like if she even jerked it one inch to the left Dan would notice and the world would stop.

Unfortunately, no amount of keeping her head still stopped Dan from looking for his son. His favourite son, that is. Lucas was perfectly aware that he was a disgrace and didn't deserve the Scott name. Dan had told him so many times before.

"Who are you," Dan asked pointedly upon seeing the brunette on Nathan's arm, hanging on to him like a limpet. Dan felt anger rising in his stomach at the bare-faced cheek of his son. What kind of a trick was he pulling?

The girl visibly flinched but kept her gaze on Dan and her hand on his son. Nathan stared down at it, as if the power of his anger could physically separate them. It wasn't working.

"Dad, this is…" Nathan started, but Dan held his hand up.

"Don't talk to me, son," Dan said. "I asked this… tramp who she is."

Haley gasped at the way Dan was speaking to her. She knew that it was going to be bad, but she hadn't realised what an awful man he truly was. The way he was looking at her now… Haley felt dirty. She hated that a man she didn't even know could make her feel this way. She hated that a man who didn't even know her could judge her.

Nathan didn't say anything after his first attempt. Instead he grasped Haley's hand tightly.

"I'm Haley Gregory," Haley said, still hating that she was lying, even to a man as vile as Dan Scott.

"Okay, Haley," Dan said, his piercing eyes boring down into hers. Haley noticed that they were exactly like Nathan's eyes, only void of the warmth and depth. Dan's eyes were cruel and cold. Devoid of any emotion but anger and contempt. "Now how about you answer me this. What are you doing in my house?"

"Dan," Brooke said, her eyes narrowed at the way her soon to be father-in-law (perish the thought) was talking to her friend. "You're being rude."

She felt Lucas' arm snake around her back in a gesture of warmth and affection and she took strength from it.

"This is _my_ house," Dan said, his voice rising. Brooke was almost glad of it. The cool, murderous tones that had come before were far scarier. "And I will not allow some little _slut_ to parade in here like…"

"STOP IT!"

Everyone turned to Deb who had took a step closer to Dan. Her dark eyes were flashing anger and she didn't look like a woman you would mess with. Nathan looked down at Haley who looked literally petrified by the whole situation.

"This may be your house but it is _my_ house too! The way you talk to that girl - your son's girlfriend, by the way - is pathetic! You're an evil man Dan, but you will hold your tongue and we will have the first family dinner that we have had in a very long time!"

Deb's words reverberated around the room. The only person who didn't look affected by them was Dan.

"So that's why you've stayed off the liquor?" He asked, that nasty little smirk playing on his face. "I thought there had to be a reason."

Deb sighed in frustration and turned to Nathan. "Nathan, I'm sorry but… I can't do this. Not with your father." She turned on her heel and walked towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, that's right!" Dan shouted. "When in doubt, drink!"

The room was left in silence upon Deb's departure. Nathan didn't know what to do. He still felt ashamed that it was his mother who had defended Haley and not him. He couldn't believe how small his father made him feel, even after all these years.

"I hope you're happy," Lucas said, looking at Dan. "You just… you can't help it, can you? If something is good, you have to turn it to crap!"

"And what's good?" Dan asked, actually looking incredulous. "My son bringing some little tramp into my home? Some gold digging whore thinking she can get her foot in the door?"

Nathan felt Haley freeze under his hand and something in him snapped. "Shut up," he said. It wasn't loud, but it was dangerous.

"Excuse me?" Dan asked, narrowing his eyes at Nathan's tone.

"I said shut up," Nathan repeated. "You may not like that me and Peyton will never get married, you may not like that I've met someone else, but hey! I've got news for you Dad, the world doesn't revolve around you."

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Dan asked.

"You know, I'm not really sure, but it sure as hell can't be my dad. Not someone who's supposed to love me unconditionally. You're nothing to me, just as I am _clearly_ nothing to you. Haley is not some gold-digging whore, she's not a tramp. She's worth a hundred of you in every possible way. She's sweet, funny, kind, and…" Nathan stopped, looking down at Haley who was staring at him with tears in her eyes. "And I love her."

A gasp resonated around the room and Nathan took in everyone's reaction. Brooke's eyes filled with tears and a huge smile was fixed on her face. Lucas' eyebrows raised in surprise - Nathan had never said the 'L' world about a girl before. Peyton had a small smile on her face, and Dan… well, Dan didn't look happy. He looked like he was about to say something but Nathan got there first.

"Come on Haley. Let's get out of here."

* * *

**AN: Short, I know, but I really wanted to get this out by today because I have so much revision to do that I won't be able to spend any time on it for a couple of days.**

**I really didn't like how this turned out, so I'll apologise for that now. The next chapter is going to be very exciting. I know this because it's in the plan SQUEEE!**

**Anyway, please review. I'll love ya forever!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill**

**The Con**

**Chapter Fourteen: Some You Give Away**

"Nathan," Haley said Nathan held his hands over her eyes. "Nathan, where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise," Nathan whispered. He still felt shaken up about what had just happened at his parents house, but on top of that he felt stronger - invincible, in a way. Like he could take on anything and win. He had got the limo driver to take them here, and then once they were out he had made Haley promise not to peek and held his hands over her eyes just to make sure.

Haley tripped on a step and Nathan laughed. "Watch out for the step."

"Nathan!" Haley yelled in between laughs. "Don't be mean! Can I see where we are yet."

"Go ahead," Nathan whispered into her ear as he moved his hand away from her eyes.

Haley's eyes fluttered open gently and the merry smile on her face froze in place before dropping open. She gasped at the view in front of her - the softly lapping waves on the golden sand, as the sun set in the background casting a red and gold glow over everything.

"Oh my God," She whispered. She hadn't been to a beach in so long, and she had forgotten how amazed she was by them. She felt tears spring to her eyes and she turned around and threw her arms around Nathan. "This is perfect!" she cried.

Nathan smiled at the reaction on his girlfriends face and wrapped his arms around her when she pulled him into a hug. He kissed her neck and smelt her hair - honey and vanilla. "Only the best," he laughed.

The two of them were stood on the deck of the Scott beach house. Haley hadn't even noticed the amazing piece of architecture behind them yet. She was still too amazed with the beach.

"Can we go down?" She asked, like a child asking if they could open their presents on Christmas day. Nathan found it adorable. He slipped his hand in hers and the two of them walked down the steps together. Haley bent down and took off her high heels, throwing them down by the steps. "You have to do it too," she said bossily.

Nathan laughed with a raised eyebrow. _Anything for you_, he thought, bending down and taking his shoes and socks off one-handed. The other one was still with Haley.

Haley smiled at the feeling of soft sand beneath her feet. She leaned into Nathan as they walked slowly towards the sunset, her head resting on the top of his arm - she was too short to reach his shoulder. The thought made her laugh and Nathan looked down at her, curious.

"What?" He asked softly, reaching out and wiping the hair from her eyes.

"Nothing," Haley replied with a smile. She pulled away from Nathan and set herself down on the sand, patting it for Nathan to join her.

Here, she felt like she was in her own little paradise. Away from everything that was tearing her up inside. She had even managed to get away from her internal arguments, which was more than a relief.

Still, it couldn't last for too long. As she sat side by side with Nathan, watching the sun set on the horizon, her mind wandered to the argument at the Scott house. She couldn't belief the way Dan treated his son, but in a way, she knew she was treating him much worse. She hated that she had to do this to him to save her sister. She hated that he had finally stood up to his dad, and that it had been for someone who didn't deserve it.

The worst thing was, Dan was right. She _was_ a gold digger, just not in the conventional sense of the word.

Tears prickled her eyes again, only these were not tears of joy. They were tears of regret.

"Hey," Nathan whispered, pulling her close to him and wiping the tears from her face. "What's the matter?"

Haley shook her head stubbornly, trying to call the tears back into her eyes. "It's just…" she sighed, sniffing again. "I don't deserve you."

Nathan laughed and tightened his hold around her. "I can't believe you could even think that," he whispered into her hair. "Haley, I…"

"What?" Haley asked, wondering if he was going to tell her he loved her again. Haley felt a bittersweet feeling in the pit of her stomach at the memory of Nathan announcing to his friends and family that he was in love with her. She had tried to push it out of her mind, but now it was coming back twice as strong and powerful.

She tried desperately to focus on what Nathan was saying now, because if she thought about the 'L' word then she'd have to deal with it, and she really didn't want to have to do that.

"I'm not…" Nathan tried again, but he paused, looking at Haley. She could see that this was hard for him to say, and in a way she didn't want him to. Being here with Nathan beside her was making it harder and harder to focus on the con. "I'm not a great guy, Hales," he whispered, finally. Haley's head snapped up in surprise.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. "You're amazing."

Nathan gave a weak laugh. "I'm really not. You know, for years I've been supposedly 'promised' to Peyton, and it's never even bothered me. I looked at it as my get out of jail free card, you know? I never had to get too involved with someone if I had Peyton as an emergency exit plan. I was a love'em and leave'em kind of guy, and it never once occurred to me to change."

Nathan looked down at the sand as he spoke, as if he was scared to see Haley's reaction. Haley bit her lip and felt her eyes stinging again. She already knew all of this, but she couldn't tell him that, because then she would have to tell him that she had lied about not knowing who he was. "Why are you telling me this, Nathan?" She asked finally, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Nathan shrugged. "I guess, because… because since I've met you, I want to be a better person. I want to be someone who deserves you." He finally looked up at Haley and their eyes locked.

Haley wanted to say that he more than deserved her, she wanted to say that he was the most amazing man she had ever met in her life, she wanted to… God, she wanted to say so much, but she couldn't because Nathan's lips pressed hard against hers and all she could focus on was that.

And keeping her eyes open.

Nathan's hands moved up and rubbed down her bare shoulders, and the sensation of gritty sand on smooth skin made the hair on the back of Haley's neck stand up in pleasure. Nathan's arms moved down to around her waist and he supported her as he lowered her into the sand. His lips moved from hers and down onto her neck, her collarbone. Haley moaned in pleasure at the sensation and pulled Nathan back up to her, kissing his lips. She felt his tongue massage hers and she gave up. She gave herself over to the pleasure and closed her eyes, not caring about the consequences.

Her hands moved downwards to the bottom of Nathan's shirt, and he pulled away long enough for her to lift it up. As soon as it had been discarded on the sand, he lowered his body back down onto Haley's and touched her jawbone, her eyelids, her lips, all with feathery soft kisses. Haley's hands roamed down Nathan's back and rested on the waistband of his jeans.

Nathan pulled back again and Haley immediately missed the feeling of his warm skin on hers. She opened her eyes and saw Nathan looking at her with lust-glazed eyes. He seemed to be asking her for permission and she realised that his hands were on the bottom of her shirt. She nodded softly, completely lost in Nathan, forgetting all about the world around her and everybody in it. For now it was just this beach, her and Nathan. She wished it could be that way always.

She arched her back as Nathan lifted her shirt up over her head and threw it to the side, with his shirt. He lowered himself back on top of her, moving his arm around her back for the clasp on her bra. While he did this, he kissed her chest, moving down to her breastbone, and then her stomach. As soon as the clasp was undone he removed it with one expert movement. Haley's head was flung back in pleasure as he cupped her breast in one hand and flicked his tongue across it.

"Nathan," she muttered, feeling lost in the intense pleasure this elicited. She pulled him back up to her mouth and kissed him, with more love and passion than she had ever felt in her life.

"I love you," Nathan muttered, pulling away to kiss her neck.

"Nathan," Haley muttered again, but this time it wasn't a moan of pleasure, it was a stiff utterance. "Nathan, stop."

Nathan pulled back, looking confused. "What?" he asked, his eyes still infused with a mix of love, lust and worry.

Haley's heart beat fast in her chest as she realised what she had been about to do. She couldn't believe she had got this carried away, and when Nathan had said he loved her… She'd frozen. Her mind had pulled away from the way Nathan was kissing her neck and back to the way he'd told his whole family he loved her.

And she knew. She had to deal with it. Because something else had hit her square in the gut when Nathan said that, and that was that she loved him too.

She loved him too.

The thought and the feeling took her breath away and a pang of remorse tore through her heart. She pushed Nathan off her and sat up, reaching over to grab her shirt and holding it up to her chest. She wanted to cry but after her emotional overload, it felt like her tear ducts were on strike.

"Haley?" Nathan asked, looking confused and a little angry. "What are you doing?"

"Can you call me a cab?" She asked Nathan, realising that her cell was in her purse, which had been left in the limousine. "I left my cell in the limousine." Her voice was flat and cold.

Nathan took a deep breath, trying to remember what he did wrong. He was annoyed with himself because a bubble of anger had made residence in his throat, but at the same time he felt he had a right to get angry. Haley had just led him on and then turned in an instant… and he couldn't work out why.

"Do you want to tell me what just happened there?" Nathan asked, feeling his pride and his ego wither like a balloon. No girl had ever told him to stop before. He was actually questioning his abilities at the look on Haley's face. She looked… well, like nothing had even happened. Her face was void of emotion.

"I…" Haley started, and finally something appeared through the crack. Her eyes moved to him and were full of sadness. Nathan once again felt ashamed of himself for getting angry at her.

"What is it?" he asked, reaching over to touch Haley on the shoulder. His heart seemed to break when she recoiled away.

"Can you just call me a cab?" She snapped. "I want to go home."

Okay, this was officially weird. Nathan gritted his teeth together and nodded. "Fine," he spat. "I'd hate to think I was keeping you here against your will." He got up to his feet and walked up to the beach house, leaving his shirt on the sand. Once inside he rang a cab company who told him they'd be there in half an hour.

Haley had made her way up to the beach house and was sat on the steps outside. A part of Nathan wanted to go and see her, get to the bottom of all this craziness, but the other and more stronger part wouldn't allow him to. That part was his pride.

Haley wiped her eyes with her sleeve and put her head in her hands. When Nathan had gone to call the cab, she had finally been able to let go. She cried until her chest hurt at the thought of what she had to do. She had slipped her bra and shirt back on and walked up to the beach out, trying to work out what she was going to say.

"The cab will be here in half an hour," Nathan said coldly from the patio door. Haley tuned around but he had already moved away. She hated hearing the lack of emotion in his voice, and she knew she had to say something, anything to make him feel better. In fact, the truth would probably be a good idea. Or at least, part of it.

She got up to her feet and walked into the beach house, not even taking a moment to admire the interior. Nathan was sat at the kitchen table with his head in his hands. Haley took a deep breath and sat down opposite him. He didn't look up.

"I don't believe in sex until after marriage," Haley said in a single breath, deciding the best thing would be to just get it out there. It was true, she didn't. And that was the part of the truth she was going to tell him.

Nathan's head shot up and he looked at her with disbelief. He Didn't think people still did that these days. However, the disbelief was quickly replaced by relief. "So that's why… you went weird?" Nathan asked.

Haley realised that she had made a mistake. In trying to make Nathan feel better she had gotten his hopes up, made him feel there was some kind of future for them when there wasn't. Haley couldn't go through with this con, but she couldn't stay with Nathan either. Not after what she had done to him. She'd be living a lie and Nathan deserved better than that. He deserved someone who fell in love with him because it was natural, not because she had been planning to con him out of millions.

"That's… part of it," Haley said softly, looking down at her hands. "And I… I can't see you anymore Nathan." Her voice cracked as she said his name and her eyes teared up.

Nathan's eyebrows narrowed. He thought he had finally gotten to the bottom of this and she was being weird again. "Why?" he asked. "I mean, if it's because of the sex after marriage thing, then I can respect that. I love you Haley, I'll…"

"Stop _saying_ that!" Haley sobbed. "Stop it!"

Nathan looked at her shocked. "But I want to."

"Well, I don't want you too. I want you to stop saying you love me because it's making this so hard!"

Nathan felt his heart crack. "And what is _this_?" He asked. "What am I making so hard?"

Haley finally looked into her eyes and Nathan saw a miasma of emotions whirling beneath the surface, but he couldn't pick up on anyone of them. "Breaking up."

"Why? What the…" Nathan was shocked. He couldn't understand why she was being so weird. Where had his Haley gone?

"It's too complicated Nathan! I can't cope with how I…" _feel about you_. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve again as the sound of a horn blaring outside told the two of them the cab was here.

"That was fast," Nathan whispered, too shocked to think of anything else to say.

Haley took a shaky breath and stood up. "Um, do you think you could get the limousine driver to drop my purse off at the hotel?" It felt so weird trying to make normal conversation with Nathan after what they had just gone through.

Nathan didn't answer, he just stared at the door behind her head with a vacant epression in his eyes. Haley nodded and realised it was probably best not to push him. She stepped out of the back door - the one that backed onto the beach - and walked around the deck to the front.

"Haley, wait!"

Haley stopped where she was and turned to see Nathan on the corner. He closed he space between them in two steps and put his hands either side of her face, "Nathan, what are you…" she started, but she was cut off as Nathan's lips pressed down on hers. Haley's eyes closed again and she gave in to the kiss, wanting to feel his lips on hers one last time…

_No! Stop it!_ her mind yelled. _You're just hurting both of you even more_.

"Nathan," Haley whispered, pulling away. "Just don't, okay?"

She turned to walk away again but Nathan's hand on her arm stopped her. She looked up at him and sighed, feeling her resolve weaken by the second.

"Marry me," Nathan said. "And I'm not saying that because I want to get laid," he said with a cheeky smile that made Haley's knees melt. "I'm saying it because I love you, and the thought of not spending the rest of my life with you is driving me crazy."

At that moment the cab horn blared again and Haley bit her lip as the tears began to fall again. "I really can't hear that right now," she said, pulling her arm away and ignoring Nathan's shouts as she got in the cab.

She watched through tear-blurred eyes as Nathan's shape got smaller and smaller, until she couldn't see him anymore at all.

* * *

Haley tried to ignore the whispers of the hotel staff as she asked for her key in between sobs. She felt like her heart was physically breaking as she climbed up the steps to her floor. She didn't even notice that Taylor had left the door slightly ajar as she entered their hotel room with her mascara running down her face and her nose red and sore.

"We need to call it off!" She sobbed as she shut the door behind her. "I can't do it anymore, you were right, I'm not ready to be the…"

Her sobs and words caught in her throat at the sight that awaited her as she entered the bedroom:

Taylor looking petrified sitting on the edge of her bed while a tall figure loomed over her, his hands on his hips and his face full of anger.

"Hello Shelly," he said, eyeing Haley up and down. "Or should I say, Haley?"

Haley couldn't even say his name, the shock had closed off her throat. It was Robert Hartford.

* * *

**AN: Well, there we have it. Now the fun can really begin! Oh, and by the way, I am frustrating myself with the Naley too, but I have to stick to m plan which means there'll be a few more obstacles before our star cross'd lovers can get it together.**

**But, review anyway?**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree hill or its characters… yada yada yada blah.**

**AN: Okay, for those of you who asked, Robert Hartford is the guy from the girl's last con. He's in the first chapter. Oh, and I want to thank you all IMMENSELY for the amazing, amazing reviews. I got a really good response from that chapter so I'm hoping this one lives up to it. **

**The Con**

**Chapter Fifteen: Something Wicked**

"I think that maybe you should sit down."

Haley's mind couldn't process what she was seeing. Her feet seemed to be glued to the floor, and her throat was stuck together. She couldn't say anything and she couldn't move.

"Sit down!" Robert shouted, causing Haley to flinch.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Taylor yelled.

"Don't talk!" Robert said, his voice harsh and raw-edged. "Don't you dare talk."

Haley took a deep breath and sat down beside Taylor on the bed, her eyes searching over her older sister's body for any sign that Robert had hurt her. She felt her wrist being grabbed like a vice and looked down to see that her sisters knuckles were white. She was scared.

"So, I see that I don't need to introduce you two, right?" Robert was saying now, pacing up and down in front of the two scared women. If he didn't look so… so completely vicious, Haley would have ran out by now, but as it was, she couldn't. He had obviously said or done something to scare Taylor, and that was no easy feat.

"I mean, no need for, 'Georgina, this is Shelly - you remember her right, the woman who seduced me and ended our _very_ short marriage. Shelly, this is Georgina, my ex-wife."

"I didn't have to work too hard to seduce you," Haley spat. She regretted it as soon as the words were out of her mouth as Robert closed the gap between them in two steps and leant down, his face mere inches from her. She could see that his eyes were blood shot and it looked like he hadn't slept in a while.

"Don't you get on a high horse with me, you little slut!" He muttered, his voice all the more dangerous for being so quiet. Haley flinched at the raw hatred in it.

"I said don't talk to her like that!" Taylor yelled. Robert raised his hand towards her and both girls squealed, leaning as far back on the bed as they could trying to keep out of his reach.

Robert froze his hand in mid-air and his eyes switched between the sisters frantically. He shook his head crossly and stood back up to his full height. "I've never hit a woman in my life," he muttered. "I'm not going to do that now, not on you bitches. You deserve it, but I sure as hell don't."

Haley took in a deep shaky breath and reached out for Taylor's other hand, the one that wasn't on her wrist. Taylor took it gratefully and held on tight. Haley could feel her trembling and realised that she would have to be the strong one. It was a completely new feeling.

The truth was, even though it wasn't always completely well-guided, Taylor had always looked out for her baby sister. Haley was completely aware of this, and even though it normally meant getting screwed over, she knew Taylor's heart was in the right place.

But now… well, now Haley could see that she was the one who had to stay together. It was hard when she had been in the middle of an emotional break down only moments earlier.

"So, what are we going to do?" Robert was asking now, looking at the two of them with cold eyes. "I mean, it's obvious you two have some kind of a scam going on here to cheat hard working men out of their cash, so I guess the only thing I really can do is go to the police."

"No!" Taylor bit out, her eyes widening and her grip on Haley's hand and wrist tightening.

"What… you don't think you deserve it?" Robert asked, cocking his head to the side. "I'm sure that this new guy you're scamming would agree with me that you do…"

Haley's eyes widened and she tasted bile in the back of her throat. "You don't need to get him involved," she whispered, her heart breaking at the thought of Nathan knowing how she had used him.

"Just tell us what you want," Taylor added, glancing at her sister with tear-brimmed eyes. "We'll do anything."

Robert bit his lip and narrowed his eyes. "I guess I could just tell you never to do this again, give you a slap on the wrist and let you off on your merry little way."

Haley and Taylor shared a confused look, but Robert's sardonic little laugh caused them both to turn back to him. "Please, do you really think I'd let you get away with this? You know, I actually tracked you down because I… well, I thought that I _loved_ you!" He was looking at Taylor and Haley felt her grip loosen a little.

Taylor tried to smirk sexily at Robert, and Haley knew what she was trying to do. Unfortunately, Robert wasn't as dumb as he looked. "I said lov_ed_. That's past tense sweetheart so you can keep your smiles to yourself."

Haley bit her lip and felt tears rise in her eyes. For the first time since she had came into this crazy situation, she realised how much trouble they were actually in. The strength that she had drawn from Taylor's vulnerability abandoned her and she was the scared little sister once again. The one who had sat on the stairs and sniffed bravely while her grandparents told her Mommy and Daddy wouldn't be back again. The one who had tried so hard to be strong but had crumbled inside.

"Do you want your money?" Taylor asked, her eyes wide like she was clasping at straws. "We can get you that…"

"Taylor," Haley muttered, glaring at her. She couldn't believe her sister was offering money that they didn't have. This is how she got into trouble in the first place. "You owe that money to… to _them_." Haley still couldn't bring myself to say the name of the drug dealers who got them into this mess in the first place. The only reason Haley did this damn con was because they wanted more money.

Taylor looked down at her hands and something caught in Haley's throat. _Oh God, please tell me she didn't_… "You _do_ owe that money, don't you?" Haley asked.

Taylor exhales loudly and shook her head.

"You _lied_ to me?" Haley asked, feeling complete and utter betrayal.

"I had to!" Taylor shouted. "You were going to go out there on your own and… you're not ready Haley! You're innocent and the world is far from…"

"Well, while this little family bonding scene is very touching, I do believe there's the matter of my money," Robert spits, leaning against the dressing table. While Haley would like nothing more than to launch herself at Taylor right that minute, she knew that they had bigger issues at hand, even if they didn't seem that way at that moment.

"Fine," Haley snapped, throwing her arms up in the air. "You heard Taylor, you can get your damn money back and leave us alone."

Robert actually laughed out loud at that, his eyes shining with disbelief. "You honestly think the money that _I_ gave _you_ is going to cover what you did to me? I mean, there was the wedding costs, the divorce fees, the therapists…"

"Well, how much do you want?" Taylor asked, and Haley could see fear brimming in her eyes. She couldn't help but feel some slight satisfaction at that, even though her own stomach seemed to be doing back flips.

"I'm not a greedy man," Robert said in a mocking tone that suggested he found Taylor and Haley to be greedy. "How about we settle it at double the settlement?"

Haley and Taylor jumped up at once, Haley's mouth flying open and her fists clenching.

"We don't have that much!" Taylor yelled. "You _know_ we don't!"

Robert shook his head. "I know nothing. I'm just some poor shmuck who you conned out of his hard-earned cash. Kind of like the guy you're working on now."

Haley's fists clenched even harder until the skin on the palm of her hand was punctured. She tried to speal but her mouth was bone dry. "I… I can't…" was all she managed before her voice seemed to run out. She shook her head stubbornly. "No."

Robert raised his eyebrows and looked over at Taylor. "Something seems to be going on with your sister. I think she wants you guys to go to prison or something."

Haley caught Taylor's eye and shook her head, a single tear escaping her eyes. She couldn't go through with this con, not now that she knew she was in love with Nathan. It was hard enough to walk away, let alone have to carry on with this lie. She couldn't do that to him, couldn't hurt him.

"Don't make her do this," Taylor pleaded. "I'll figure out a way to get you your money, just… Haley's ot ready for this. Please, let her go."

Robert shook his head. "She thought nothing about jumping my bones in my office, she can sure as hell finish this… this thing that you guy's have going on and get me my damn money."

"But…" Taylor tried, but Robert shook his head, his eyes showing he meant business.

"No. I'm not going to let you screw me over again. I'm going to be right on your back this whole time so don't even think about running away. You're getting me my money." Robert tightened his coat around him and headed out of the room. Haley completely lost her breath and started to panic. It was like she'd forgotten how to breathe. Taylor ran over to her but Haley waved her off, still mad even in her hyperventilating state. She counted to ten and tried to slow down, feeling the pressure on her lungs wear off a little.

"Oh, and you're under surveillance," Robert shouted from the suite's living room. "So don't try running away."

The door slammed, and Haley started sobbing again. She was going to have to do this. She was going to have to lie to the love of her life…

Oh God… he was the love of her life!

"Haley," Taylor whispered, reaching over and putting her hand on Haley's shoulder. Haley shook her off and got to her feet, pacing up and down while trying to control her sobs.

"Haley, look," Taylor started, but Haley cute her off.

"NO!" She yelled, her sad eyes combining with fury. "Don't you _dare_ talk to me! I could be living life right now, having a job, paying rent! Not betraying the… this really _great_ guy who has already gone through so much crap already."

"Haley, I'll find a way to get you out of here," Taylor promised, standing up and grabbing Haley's hand, refusing to let it go. "I'll sort something out, just say you snuck out in the middle of the night…"

"Oh, right, and be on the run all my life?" Haley asked.

Taylor looked up at the ceiling. "Well, I'm not saying my plan isn't seriously flawed… but I can't live with myself knowing that I've done this to you. You're right! I screwed up your life because I didn't want you to grow up! I was scared that the world would take you away from me too! Like it took Mom and Dad, and…" Taylor was hysterical now and Haley felt her pain just as sharp as she felt her own. She pulled her big sister into a hug and the two women cried on each other's shoulders.

And it was then that Haley realised something. She was transported back to that day when her granny had told her about her parents being gone. They had left her to sit on her own for a while, and Haley was determined not to cry. Daddy didn't like it when his little angel cried, so she was going to be brave. But… but her nose was starting to hurt, and her eyes were scratchy… but she wouldn't cry! She couldn't cry because that would upset Mommy and Daddy…

And then she felt an arm around her shoulder. She looked up to see her big sister sat on the step beside her. Her eyes were red-rimmed and glassy, but she wore a huge smile on her face for her little bee to see. She stroked Haley's hair and whispered in her ear. "It's alright," she said, pulling Haley in tighter. "It's alright to cry."

And Haley had. The pressure she had been putting on herself was relieved. She sniffed loudly and the tears escaped in a messy waterfall down her face. She buried her face in her big sister's chest - her big sister who was still only a child herself and who had been there for her ever since. She had done her a lot of harm, and got her into a lot of trouble… but she was always there. Always there to tell Haley it was alright to cry.

Haley returned to the present and pulled back, sniffing loudly and wiping her eyes. "We're a team," she whispered, even though her heart was breaking. "I have to go though with this."

--- --- --- --- ---

"But… but I just don't _get_ it," Brooke said for what had to be the thousandth time. Nathan leant back on the couch and rolled his eyes, wondering how many more times he had to go through with this. Living the ordeal once had been enough without his friends wanting a full and detailed examination of it.

Brooke had called it a 'post-mortem', but Nathan wasn't quite ready to accept that yet.

"Absolutely no excuse?" Brooke asked. Again. Nathan shook his head and closed his eyes.

"She said it was too complicated. What does that even _mean_?" Nathan asked, still trying to come to terms with the whole episode. He didn't think it had quite sunk in yet. Haley was gone. She was out of his life forever, or at least until she decided to come back into it again. Maybe he wasn't accepting it because he still had her cell phone. She couldn't exactly leave without that.

"That's generally what girls say when they don't want to tell you the real reason," Peyton explained, scooting closer to Nathan on the couch and wrapping her arms around him. Nathan leaned into her a little, but he couldn't feel any comfort. Not when the woman he loved had broke up with him for no apparent reason.

"But you two were so _cute_ together," Brooke whines, like the news of her break up has affected her far more than it has me. I'm just really glad that I didn't tell her about my 'marry me' outburst. That probably would have pushed her over the edge.

"Brooke, I really don't think you're helping Nate," Lucas told his fiancée, stroking her hair. Brooke looked up at Nathan with guilty eyes and silently pleaded with them. Nathan understood, she was just in shock. Hell, he more than anyone could appreciate that.

"Hey," Peyton said in a bright voice as if trying to lift the mood. "Maybe she just didn't like your family!"

Her chuckles were accompanied by identical glares from Brooke and Nathan, and a raised eyebrow from Lucas.

"Too soon to joke?" she asked awkwardly.

Lucas nodded. "Maybe just a little. I think Nate needs at least a month before he starts getting over her."

"A month?" Brook asked incredulously, getting up to her feet from where she had been sitting on the floor beside Lucas. She stepped over a cushion and jumped on the couch beside Nathan, wrapping her arms around him so that she mirrored Brooke. "I'm going to need at least a year."

Lucas smiled at his wife-to-be and shook his head. "I think we need to focus on Nathan, pretty girl," he whispered. Brooke snuggled further into Nathan just to show him that she was there for him, despite her reaction.

The thing was, Brooke was normally good in a crisis, so the fact that she was spazzing out was making Nathan feel even more worn out.

_Knock, knock, knock_.

All four friends looked up to the door at once.

"That'll be Jake," Brooke said. "I told him to come on up for the pity party."

Nathan rolled his eyes. He really didn't want a pity party. He despised pity. He felt Peyton's body tense up beside him, but didn't have too much time to dwell as Lucas opened the door. There was silence for a while as everyone tried to listen in on the conversation in the corridor. All that could be heard was muffled whispering. Was that a girl's voice? No… wait, it was just Luke.

And speak of the devil. Lucas walked back in now with a weird expression on his face. "Uh, Nathan," he whispered as a dark shadow fell across the door way. Nathan strained his neck, just as the two women on either side of him did. When he saw who it was his jaw dropped.

He heard Brooke give a sharp intake of breath, and he was very close to doing the same thing.

"Haley," he muttered, managing to regain control of his jaw.

Haley looked terrible. Her eyes were red-rimmed and her mascara hadn't been wiped away properly, leaving dark smudges beneath her eyes. Nathan wanted nothing more than to collect her up into his arms and protect her, but his pride wouldn't let him. It had been battered and broken tonight, and he didn't know how long it would take for it to heal.

"Nathan," she said, her voice cracked with tears that had already been shed or were yet to come. "Can we talk?"

--- --- --- --- ---

**AN: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNH! I know, even MORE drama, but I swear it's necessary. ::ducks rotten tomato:: Oh, and this chapter sucks SO BAD and I'm SO SORRY! You deserve better, but I'm writing it between my revising when I shouldn't be doing it at all, so I don't really have time to go back and change stuff. I'm SO SORRY once again because it is SO BAD!**

**Please review… looooooooooove xxx**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't Own One Tree Hill or it's character ::Insert some kind of lame joke about wanting to and road testing Nathan here::**

**AN: I love my beautiful reviewers! Thank you so much for your help and it honestly does inspire me to write the next chapter, even when I know I really, really shouldn't because I WILL fail my exams. Oh well…**

**The Con**

**Chapter Sixteen: Mending Bridges**

Haley took a deep breath and played with her hands, waiting for Nathan to respond. She didn't take note of anyone else but only stared into the eyes of the man she loved…

No, she was going to have to get over that. The thought made her laugh bitterly. She bet that no one in the past had had to fall out of love with someone while spending time with them.

"Nathan," she repeated, when he didn't say anything, but instead just stared at her like she was the ghost of Christmas past. Finally she allowed her eyes to sweep over the two other people on the couch beside Nathan and noticed Brooke and Peyton. She gave them a shaky smile. Brooke looked to shocked to do anything, but Peyton surveyed her critically. God, she couldn't Imagine what they must think of her.

Finally Nathan seemed to realise that time was indeed passing, and he leant forward on the chair. "What are you doing here?" He asked, his blue eyes flicking from Haley to the wall behind her, like it was too painful to actually see her. If he was feeling anything like she was, then it was.

Haley looked around the room and then her eyes settled back on Nathan. "We need to talk," she repeated. "In private."

Nathan leaned back on the chair and continued to look at her as if he had been winded. She saw Brooke nudge him subtly.

"Take her into the kitchen, Nate," she muttered, her mouth barely moving. Haley could still hear her in this super-charged state though.

Finally Nathan spurred into action. "Um, well we'll go into the kitchen," he said. "To talk."

His voice was cold and stiff, and Haley visibly flinched. He got up and walked towards the kitchen. Haley's eyes swept one more time around the room. She nodded gratefully at Lucas for letting her in and then followed Nathan.

He waited for her to step in and then shut the door behind her. She leant against the countertop and watched as he paced the floor thoughtfully. She always thought that was jus a comedy thing, but the way Nathan was doing it now was anything but funny.

"Why are you here?" Nathan asked, finally stopping and looking right at her. The pure, raw emotion running through his eyes didn't match with the flat tone of his voice.

"Nathan, I understand that you're upset at the way we left things, but…" Haley started, getting ready to spout off the speech that she had composed in the car on the way over.

"I asked why you were here?" Nathan cuts in, putting my plans out of whack. "I mean, do you want your cell? Is that why you're here?"

"No," Haley whispered, looking down at the floor and realising that she was going to have to be honest about her feelings. It was the only way Nathan was going to let her get through this. Anything less and he would know. "I'm here because I screwed up."

Nathan looked down at the floor and seemed to survey the grey tile. "Yeah," he answered simply.

"I… I was so scared, and I didn't know how else to deal with it," Haley went on. "I mean…"

"Deal with what?" Nathan asked, his cerulean eyes flashing with curiosity.

"How I feel about you," I answer, the strain of all my crying causing my voice to crack.

A jaw plays up in Nathan's jaw that I never noticed before. I still don't know him. Not really. But I love him anyway. How screwed up is that?

"And… and how do you feel about me?" Nathan's voice is so small and vulnerable, and once again a stab of guilt runs through my heart. The only consolation I have is that I can be completely honest with what I say next.

"That… that I care about you. A lot," I answer, my mouth unable to form the word 'love'. Not when I'm going through with the con. "And that... When I'm around you, I feel complete. I've never felt about anybody the way I feel about you, and that scares me, because I like to be in control… and I can't do that when I'm around you."

Nathan takes a step towards me, but I don't let him speak because I'm not finished. This is the part where start lying to him, and I can't be interrupted because if I am I'll just break down.

"But I realise now that I was running away from being happy. I was running away from being with you and that's not the way I should do this. I need to face up to it because a life without control is a lot less appealing than a life without you."

I realise that tears are running down my cheek and wipe them with my wrist as I stare at Nathan through fuzzy eyes. He is looking up at the ceiling with his hands in his pockets. Anything but loo at me.

"I know I hurt you Nate," I say, my voice not as strong as I would like it to be. "And I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am, but I really, really want you to forgive me… no, I need you to forgive me."

Nathan finally looks down at me and his eyes are a marble-effect of emotion - pain, loss, regret, hope, anger, betrayal, love.

"Are you going to say something?" I ask, casting hopeful eyes upon him. He shakes his head slowly.

I go to open my mouth again - I don't know what to say, a thousand sorries, perhaps? - but Nathan completely closes the space between us and lowers his mouth onto mine, his hands cupping my cheeks. I lose myself into that kiss, letting all my guilt and heartbreak and love into it.

When Nathan pulls away, I feel physically broken, like Nathan is a part of me, and with him gone I'm incomplete. "Marry me," he whispers.

I wasn't expecting that. I was expecting to have to work twice as hard for it. In a way, I'm disappointed. Oh hell, I'm completely disappointed. I wanted to be able to go back to Robert and tell him Nathan doesn't want to marry me anymore. Game over, we'll have to get your cash another way. The only thing that's stopping me from doing that anyway is the fact that he said I'm under surveillance. I know it seems over-cautionary, but nothing about this is normal. Of course I'm on my guard.

"Nathan," I whisper, not sure what I'm going to say.

"I mean it Haley. You're right… living without you isn't something I'm willing to do. I want to show everyone how much you mean to me, so… marry me." He swallows and his adam's apple bobs up and down.

My eyes sting and I look up at him, smiling. "Yeah," I answer softly.

"Yes?" He asks, his eyes wide as if he can't believe it.

I nod. "Yes."

"Oh, Haley," he whispers, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close to him. I fall into his arms and wrap my own around his waist. "I love you," he whispers into my hair, and my heart breaks again. Suddenly he pulls away. His eyes search mine and lock. "We'll announce it at the ball," he tells me. "And… and I'll get Brooke to organise it…"

"Nathan…"

"I mean, unless you want to do it? I just thought that you'd want to rest or something, and Brooke loves that sort of thing and…"

"Nathan…"

"But if you want to do it, then that's fine. Just, do me a favour and get Brooke to design the dress, please? She'll never shut about it otherwise…"

"Nathan!" I yell, and he looks at me like it's the first time I've spoke.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"Aren't we moving a bit fast? Shouldn't we… I don't know, wait?"

"Why wait?" He asks. "I love you Haley. I want to be with you…"

I take a deep breath and nod. "Then… we'll announce it at the ball."

--- --- --- --- ---

"Brooke, contain yourself," Peyton hissed, grabbing Brooke by the sleeve of her sweater.

Brooke grinned guiltily and pulled her arm out of Peyton's grasp. "I wasn't going to _eavesdrop_," she insisted with little conviction. "I was just… checking that the door was shut."

"It's shut," Lucas said, earning a bitter glare from his fiancee.

"Fine," she snarled, dropping back down onto the couch. This was her fifth foiled attempt to eavesdrop and she didn't get why the ther two weren't just as curious as she was. After all, her soon-to-be-brother in law and what had to be the love of his life were just behind that door, possibly reconciling, possibly breaking up even more (was that even possible?) and they didn't even care! Honestly!

"They'll tell us when they're done," Peyton said softly, rubbing her friends back. It didn't help much because Brooke needed to know _now_.

"But, what if they…" she started, but was cut off as the door opened. "Nathan! Haley!" she exclaimed as soon as she saw them, a huge false smile plastered in place.

"Hey," Nathan said softly. Brooke noticed something weird about him. _Oh my God! He's actually smiling_. Her eyes moved down and she realised they were holding hands. Suddenly her smile wasn't so false.

"Uh… We're back together," Nathan said simply.

"Yes!" Brooke squealed, jumping up and hugging both of them

--- --- --- --- ---

Taylor pressed the off button of her cell and took a deep breath, trying to stem her tears. She couldn't believe that all her meddling had done this. Had hurt her sister rather than helped her. It devastated her when all she wanted to do was what was best for Haley. This whole experience had been one big wake up call.

She got to her feet and rubbed her eyes again. Making sure that her dressing gown was tied up, she made her way out into the hall of the hotel, going up a floor in the lift. Robert had left her a message not long after he'd left, telling her he'd got a room in the hotel. Taylor wasn't exactly buzzing about that idea.

He answered after two knocks, and Taylor walked straight in. She noticed Robert look down appreciatively at her bare legs but ignored it.

"She's done it," she spat. "She's ruining her life so that you can get your damn money."

Robert shut the door behind her and shook his head. "No, no don't you dare try that on me. You're the one who got her into this."

Taylor shut her eyes at the truth behind his words. Robert was right. She took a deep, shaky breath and opened her eyes again.

"He's asked her to marry him, and they'll announce it at the big Scott Corp. Ball. She just told me on the phone."

"The Ball?" Robert asked, picking up a pen and scribbling something on a pad of paper by the phone. "I'll get us tickets."

"Us?" Taylor asked softly.

"Yeah. Don't think that you're getting out of this so easily."

"Easily?" Taylor asked, disbelief swimming behind her eyes. "I have to seduce the guy that my sister is in love with, and you think that I'm getting out of this easily?"

Robert rolled his eyes, trying to get the mental imagery out of his head. "Don't give me the sob story sweetheart. You started this, and you can damn well deal with the consequences.

--- --- --- --- ---


	18. Chapter 17

**One Tree Hill**

**The Con**

**Chapter Seventeen: When the guilt gets too much.**

**AN: Well, it's a long time coming, but here goes.**

"I've got it!"

Haley looked up from the till as Brooke came rushing into the main floor of the shop, her dark green eyes lit up with a mixture of excitement and accomplishment.

"Got what?" Haley asked, feeling uncomfortable. She knew perfectly well what was going on. Brooke had insisted on designing Haley's wedding dress, and Haley had been unable to refuse. Not that she wanted to – after all, Brooke's designs were stunning, and she had eyed up more than one thing in the shop. The problem was, she couldn't stop feeling guilty. The wedding was going to be a sham, and Haley really didn't think she could handle the thought of Brooke making the effort of a wedding dress.

Not that that was the only problem… Brooke's taste in wedding dresses somewhat differed from Haley's – quite a lot. So far she had seen a giant meringue-type dress – 'You'll look like a princess' – something with too many flowers – 'You can't have too many flowers on a wedding dress' – something with feathers – 'You will totally stand out' – something in hot pink – 'So unique' – something in black – 'non-traditional but elegant' – and something below the knee – 'the wedding's in August, you're going to need to stay cool.'

The designs were all pretty stunning in their own way, but Haley knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted something simple but elegant – something timeless.

Luckily, before Haley saw the dress and had to make yet another excuse for why it wasn't quite her, a customer walked in, heading straight for the counter.

"Hi, can I help?" Haley asked, hoping the relief in her voice wasn't too evident.

The woman wanted to bring something back, and no matter how slow Haley worked, it still wouldn't stretch out until forever.

Now she felt bad. And ungrateful. And she honestly wasn't. It was just… under normal circumstances, a dress by Brooke would cheer her up immensely. If the wedding was real, Brooke would be the first person she would go to for her wedding dress, but unfortunately that wasn't the way it was. The wedding wasn't real.

But her love for Nathan was.

_Stop it!_ She told herself. She had agreed that she would no longer think about him like that, but every now and then the odd thought popped through. It happened especially often when Nathan was actually there. Kissing her, hugging her, talking to her, touching her…

_Stop it!_ She scolded herself again. The sooner this con was over the better. The sooner Nathan got her out of his life, the better it would be for him. He deserved so much better than her.

Brooke moved over to the counter, and for the first time, Haley found herself grateful for the dress. The undoubtedly over the top, frilly, not her style…

Completely stunning dress.

Haley gasped as Brooke opened her wedding planning book onto a new page. Around the edge of it were swathes of fabric – cream and ivory silk, delicate antique lace. In the middle of the page were two sketches – a front view and a back view – of the most perfect dress Haley had ever seen. It was a straight drop to the floor, and the top half was empire cut with a v-neck front and back and cap sleeves. Just under the bust was a delicate satin bow that tied at the back, and the dress was layered with the antique satin, with just a subtle touch of diamante stitched in.

"Well?" Brooke asked, biting her lip and looking up at her new friend for a reaction.

Haley could hardly breathe. "Brooke, it's…"

"Too plain? See, I was kind of thinking that, but you said you wanted simple, see, so I thought that maybe I should hold back on the frills and…"

"It's perfect Brooke," Haley finally managed to breathe out.

"Really?" Brooke asked, her voice rising with happiness. "Have we finally got it?"

"We've finally got it."

—x—x—x—

With it being a Saturday, the shop got busier and busier, until Haley and the other employees were all dead on their feet and cursing every human being who ever bought clothes ever.

It was after dealing with one particularly stubborn customer that Brooke approached Haley. She'd been in her office trying to sort out the ball arrangements.

"Okay, so now that I finally have an idea what your tastes are, I've decided to make you a dress for the ball," Brooke said, leaning on the counter where Haley was trying to listen to her as well as bag a customers newly bought dress.

"Oh Brooke," Haley said, turning to her best friend in shock. "You don't have to do that."

Brooke shook her head stubbornly. "But I want to. So, I was thinking green, because you suit that colour. Or maybe white, give Nathan a little glimpse of the wedding day, huh?" She winked at Haley, who quickly handed the bag over to the customer. Luckily the day was drawing to a close and the shop was emptying out a little.

"Brooke, I don't think…"

"No, actually, we should really wow Nathan on the day. A white dress at the ball might take the edge off a little bit. Um, red is out of the question, because that's my colour. I guess we could try blue? Oh my god, blue! A pale blue or a dark blue?"

"Brooke…"

"I can't decide. No, I'm thinking we should definitely put you in green. Ooh! Actually…"

"BROOKE!"

"What?" Brooke asked, looking up at Haley as if she'd been pulled out of a dream.

"I can't accept a dress off you. You've already done too much…"

"Nonsense! You're getting married! And you're making me the maid of honour! Honestly, I should be drowning you in dresses to show my gratitude."

"_And besides_," Haley said, cutting Brooke off. "I really can't afford it." She thought sadly of Robert and his threat.

"Is that why you're marrying my son?"

The two girls jumped at the harsh familiar voice, and looked up to see the formidable figure of Dan Scott standing just a short way away from the counter.

Haley's back stiffened, and she felt Brooke do the same. Dan was obviously not one of her favourite people either.

"Dan," she greeted warmly, but Haley could detect a note of annoyance in her voice. "Are you here about the ball? Because I've organised a colour scheme that I think you're really going to like..."

"I know you think that my son loves you," Dan said, looking straight at Haley and completely ignoring Brooke. "But pretty soon he'll get bored of you. See you as the gold digging shop assistant that you are and drop you like a hot coal."

Haley took a deep breath, feeling tears sting the back of her eyes. The accuracy of Dan's statement that she was only marrying Nathan for his money was too much for her. "Can I please leave early?" She asked Brooke, determined not to look at Dan. Not to give him the satisfaction of knowing he'd hurt her. Brooke nodded sympathetically and squeezed Haley's shoulder in a way that both comforted her and made her – if it was even possible – more guilty that before.

She turned towards the staff room, but it seemed that Dan had more to say.

"You know, Nathan's going through a phase right now, just wants to defy me."

Haley was determined not to listen to him, to keep walking, but his words swam around her ears.

"God knows why. I gave that boy everything, money, a job…"

"Love?" Haley found herself saying, with venom in her voice. She turned back to Dan and glared at him. "Did you give him love too?"

Dan gave a smirk that was a colder version of Nathan's. "But he _will_ marry Peyton," he continued, seemingly ignoring Haley's words. "Everyone has something they're ashamed of Haley. I'm going to find out what yours is, and I'm going to exploit it until Nathan sees you for what you are."

Haley gave a gasp of surprise, her eyes widened. Dan gave a quick nod at Brooke and turned around. "I'll be seeing you," he called out as he left.

—x—x—x—

Taylor was painting her toenails when she heard the door to her and Haley's suite slam. She cursed silently as the shock made her paint outside the lines, and then looked up to see her little sister run and lock herself into the bathroom.

"Haley?" She asked, the concern showing through her voice as she screwed the top back onto the bottle and set it down on her bedside table. "Haley sweetie, what's up?"

"Go away," she heard Haley's sob-muffled voice yell from the other side of the door. Taylor rolled her eyes, remembering Haley when she went through her melodramatic phase in her early teens and noting the similarities before reaching into the bedside drawer and pulling out a nickel.

"Haley Ann James," she said in her most authoritative voice, "open this door right now." She held the nickel up to the screw that held the lock in place and was about to dismantle it when the door flew open.

"Whoa, did that actually work?" She asked, or at least, she would have done if she hadn't been cut off by Haley's arms flying around her neck.

"How did we get into this?" she sobbed into her neck, and Taylor felt her heart break all over again.

"Oh, Haley," she whispered, stroking her little sisters hair and leading her over to the bed were they both sat down. Taylor grabbed Haley's hand and stroked it softly with her thumb. "What's happened?"

Haley carelessly wiped her nose with the back of her hand and looked up at the ceiling. "Dan came into the shop today," she said softly.

"Dan…"

"Scott. Nathan's dad."

"Oh," Taylor said, not sure what had happened that had caused her normally composed sister to go into such a state. Of course, a small part of her knew _exactly_ why Haley allowed herself to get into a state over Nathan, but that was the part she tried to ignore. If she didn't, the guilt would eat away at her.

"He… he said some things," Haley carried on. "He said that I was just marrying Nathan for his mo…" her voice caught and she took a deep breath before continuing. "For his money, and he said that he was going to look into my past and tell Nathan."

"Oh," Taylor said again, feeling like an idiot for not contributing more and comforting her sister a little.

"What can I do Taylor?" Haley asked, looking up at her sister through glassy eyes. "If Nathan finds out that I… that I _lied_ to him about who I am, then he'll… well, Hartford won't be getting his money, let's just put it that way."

Taylor squeezed Haley's hand tight, almost wanting to take her away from here and never come back, but she couldn't. She had gotten them both into a huge mess, and it was Haley who had to get them out of it. "I'll take care of it," she said softly.

"What?" Haley asked, looking confused.

"I said I'll take care of it," Taylor repeated. "Just leave it to me. Don't you worry about it."

—x—x—x—

"Nathan, you're making me nervous," Lucas said, watching as his brother looked over his shoulder yet again. "What is _up_ with you?"

Nathan gave a nonchalant smirk and shrugged. "Nothing, man. I'm fine."

"Yeah?" Lucas asked, taking a deep gulp of his whiskey and setting it back down on the bar. "Then why have you been looking over at that door as if the Grim Reaper himself is going to come in and take you away?"

Nathan pulled the kind of face he always pulled when Lucas made some kind of analogy and took a deep swig of his beer. "It's just… I hate this place. We should go somewhere else."

Lucas raised his eyebrows and searched his little brother's face for a sign that something was wrong. "You love this place," Lucas stated as a fact, because… well, it was. "You're always in here."

He was referring, of course, to Nathan's regular bar. The one he went to pretty much every day after work. The one that Lucas had brought him to for a congratulatory drink.

Nathan shook his head. "No, I'm not," he said firmly. "I haven't been here since…" his voice trailed off and he looked down at his beer as if it contained the secret of life. Lucas's brow furrowed and he was about to probe, but Nathan cut him off before he had a chance.

"I may as well tell you," he said softly. "I haven't been here since I kissed Lisa."

"Lisa?" Lucas asked, wondering why the name sounded vaguely familiar. "Who's…"

"Just a random," Nathan answered before Luke had a chance to ask the question. "Just some girl who I got drunk with and kissed."

The cogs in Luke's brain started whirring and he narrowed his eyes. "When?"

The look of guilt on Nathan's face said it all. Lucas gritted his teeth and shook his head. "While you were dating Haley?" he asked, only his tone of voice said that it was more a statement than a question.

Nathan shook his head. "It was before that date we had, when you and Brooke crashed on us."

Luke felt confused again. "But… I thought that was your first date."

"It was," Nathan nodded. "I mean, officially it was. We'd met a few times before that, but I always thought she kind of wasn't that interested. She'd always be finding excuses to go, or turn me down flat when I asked her out."

"So… what's the big deal?" Luke asked. "I mean, if you weren't together, then why…"

"Don't you get it?" Nathan asked, his cerulean eyes imploring for Lucas to understand. "I was in love with her. I barely even knew her and I was already in love with her. I just… I'm scared, you know?"

Luke bit his lip, not entirely sure what to say. "Why?" he asked.

Nathan took another swig of beer and sighed deeply. "I was in love with her and I kissed another girl. How do I know that I'm not going to be tempted like that again?"

Luke gave a small smile and put his hand on Nate's shoulder. "You won't," he said confidently.

"How do you know?"

"I've seen the way you look at her Nate. Trust me, you're crazy about her and she's crazy about you. I know you're not a bad guy; you're just not used to feeling like this. I have faith in you little brother. I know you'll be fine."

—x—x—x—

Haley lay on her stomach, trying to read a book through bleary eyes when the phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered, rubbing her eyes quickly as if the person on the other side could see her.

"Haley? It's Brooke." Brooke's voice was soft and sympathetic and Haley blinked quickly.

"Brooke, I am _so_ sorry about today," she said. "I just…"

"Actually, I rang to apologise to you," Brooke said, and Haley realised the edge of guilt in her voice. "I shouldn't have let that bastard speak to you like that, I should have…"

"Brooke," Haley said, cutting her off. "I wouldn't want you to do anything that jeopardised your position designing the ball, or as Dan's future daughter-in-law…"

"God, don't remind me," Brooke laughed bitterly. "But still, I should have…"

"You should have done nothing. I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself."

"So you're not mad?"

"Of course I'm not mad!" Haley exclaimed, amazed that Brooke could think any such thing. "I think of you as a true friend Brooke. You mean a lot to me."

"Really?" Brooke asked, her voice perking up. "Well, that's good, because I view you as a true friend too."

"I'm glad," Haley said, smiling into the phone and forgetting her whole horrible mess for just a second.

"Which is why I've decided to make you a dress for the ball free of charge."

Suddenly the horrible mess came flooding back.

"Brooke, I can't accept that," Haley said, fighting the guilt that flooded up in the gut of her stomach.

"Oh hush," Brooke said in a voice that Haley was sure accompanied a pout. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to Nathan, and that's payment enough."

"Brooke," Haley said, her voice cracking at the thought of how her betrayal would affect all these people.

"And I'm hanging up now so you can't argue. Okay? Bye!"

The phone went dead, as for what felt like the thousandth time since she came to One Tree Hill, she started crying.


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Sigh I don't own OTH, I wish I did, but I don't. What can I do? No seriously, if anyone has any plans to hijack the show, please tell me. There's so much I want to change right now. Like the stupid Tape storyline, and the way that EVERYTHING is always about Peyton, and Leyton (no offence, but I just don't get them, and I definitely can't feel the chemistry. Sorry if you like them, but we're all entitled to our opinions. I really wanted to give them a chance, but they're either disgustingly OTT with each other or they're just not interacting as boyfriend and girlfriend at all. I think that the writers are trying to overcompensate the fact that they have no chemistry by filling the awkward silences with puke-inducing cutesy dialogue). Not that I'd put Brooke with Lucas… actually, I might. After last episode with them together, I got the goose bump things that I haven't had for ages on OTH (except for with my darling Naley, of course). It's nice to see them interacting again… Crap! I'm rambling. I'll stop that right now. So yeah, don't own OTH or any of it's characters (nobody would let me, I'd probably let Derek kill Peyton or something… No, that's not fair. I don't dislike Peyton, in fact, I think that I might relate to her the most out of the female characters - she has wicked taste in music and she's kind of a wannabe loner without actually being a loner. I just hate Schwann's infatuation with her… CRAP! I'm rambling again.)**

**Possibly the longest informal disclaimer in history.**

**Oh, and I've decided that if the chapter title is named after a song, I'm going to put it here. This week: Rip Her to Shreds - Blondie. Oh, and the ring tone song is Who's That Girl - Eurythmic's.**

**The Con**

**Chapter Eighteen: Rip Her to Shreds**

_The Language of love_

_Slips from my lovers tongue._

_Cooler than ice cream,_

_And warmer than the sun._

_Dumb hearts get broken…_

"Hello," Peyton greeted, cutting off the Annie Lennox's strong voice. She swatted Jake's hand away as it snaked up her stomach, giggling as she did so.

"Hey, Peyton? It's Lisa."

Peyton grinned a little wider, knowing that she didn't have to pretend with her new friend. "Hey! How are you?"

Jake lowered his head down and blew a raspberry on Peyton's bare stomach. She giggled again and pushed him away playfully, mouthing for him to stop.

"Oh, I'm good," Lisa's voice sounded cheerful, but Peyton detected a hint of sadness to it.

"Are you sure?" She asked, losing her happy expression and frowning with concern. She barely knew Lisa, but the fact that Lisa knew this huge secret about her made her a friend.

"Yeah," Lisa said forcefully, making Peyton question whether she'd even heard the hint of sadness. Maybe it had just been a figment of her imagination.

"Oh, so what's up?" she asked, twisting round onto her stomach and winking at Jake who was looking put out at the current interruption.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted to come out with me tonight. Get to know each other a little better, you know?"

Peyton pulled a face. She wanted to get to know Lisa better - it felt like she couldn't really talk to anyone anymore. Brooke was excited about her wedding and Nathan's, Lucas didn't seem to understand anyone who couldn't stand up to Dan, and Nathan was too hung up on Haley. Plus, she couldn't trust that he wouldn't use it against Dan to get him off the idea of her and him together.

However, it was rare that she got to spend a full day with Jake like she was now, and she wasn't ready to throw the privilege away.

"I'd love to," she said softly, "but I've got plans with Jake tonight."

"Oh, that's no problem," Lisa said.

"We could do it another time… how about after the ball next week?"

"The Scott ball?" Lisa asked. "Ok, sure."

The women swapped their goodbyes and then Peyton put the phone down again. "Now, where were we?" she asked teasingly as Jake lowered his head to hers.

--x--x--x--

Taylor closed her cell and threw it into the glove compartment, not taking her eyes off the apartment block in front of her. The apartment block that she had followed Peyton to earlier in the day. She gave a small smirk and set the car into gear, turning it towards the Scott Corp. building.

--x--x--x--

Dan Scott picked up his ringing phone.

"Yes," he said gruffly and unpleasantly.

"Miss Powell is here," his secretary told him. Dan nodded as if she could actually see him, and then barked, "Well send her up then Clarisse."

He slammed the phone down in his usual inpatient manner and rubbed his eyes. He had received a call the night before from a woman claiming to be his employee. She had told him that she had news on Haley Gregory, and Dan was no fool. He knew that if an opportunity like this fell into his lap he had to grasp it.

The office door opened and Clarisse - the small mousy secretary his wife had chosen as a way to deter him from sleeping around - led a tall red head into the room. He smirked at her as he did every pretty woman who walked into his room, his eyes filled with just a little too much interest.

"Miss Powell," Clarisse declared, pushing her glasses further up her nose and looking anywhere but at Dan.

"Please, call me Lisa," the red head said, smiling at Dan and sitting down in one of the seats opposite his desk without invitation. She smirked at Dan just as he had done at her.

"You can go now," he aid to Clarisse, nodding briskly before returning his gaze to Lisa.

"Big office," she said, one eyebrow raised suggestively.

"Let's cut to the chase Miss Powell. You said you have some information on Haley Gregory?"

Lisa nodded, leaning back on her chair and crossing her legs so that the soft fabric of her skirt rode up her thighs. "I have. But I may as well tell you, there's no point trying to look her up in any databases. She doesn't exist."

Dan's eyes lit up as a million possibilities ran through his head. There had to be something good - or bad, depending which way you looked at this - behind that little wealth of knowledge. He was about to question this when Taylor pulled something out of her bag and threw it across the table. Dan looked down to see a passport. He picked it up and opened it to reveal a picture of Haley with blonde hair, and the name beside the picture told him that she was in fact 'JAMES, HALEY'. He smiled again.

"Very good," he said simply.

"And if you look up Haley James," Lisa said, staring him down. "You'll find a perfectly respectable young woman without even a parking ticket to her name, who has simply moved around quite a bit in the past few years."

Dan's smirk vanished. "Am I missing something?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. "Why would she give my son a false name if she had nothing to hide?"

Lisa simply took a deep breath and leaned forward so that her cleavage was on full show. Dan tried and failed not to look. "I didn't say she had nothing to hide, I just said that she's done nothing to be ashamed of. It's the people around her who've done that.

"See, Haley's parents died when she was young, and it was up to her older sister to look after her. Let's just say she didn't do a very good job of it, and as a result Haley got caught up in a lot of crap that her sister brought on her. She ran away and hasn't gone by the same name since. She hasn't changed it officially in case her sister or her 'friend's track her down."

Dan leaned back on his chair and eyed Lisa with incredulity. "You expect me to take your word on this?" Dan asked.

Lisa shrugged. "You can check up on it if you want. You'll find that Haley hasn't had a permanent address listed since she was about nineteen, and you won't find anything on Haley Gregory, unless there's another one in the world somewhere."

"Who are you?"

Lisa looked Dan straight in the eye and smirked. "I'm someone who knows a lot. I also know that your employee Jake Jagielski is doing something he shouldn't be with someone he shouldn't be doing it to."

Dan frowned. "What?"

Lisa looked bored and sighed deeply. She got out of her chair and walked to the door, turning to face Dan just before she left. "I'd check up on Jake if I was you. After all, don't you just hate it when your employees take what's rightfully yours?"

--x--x--x--

Haley pushed her pasta around her plate and looked dolefully.

"Has the pasta done something to upset you?" Nathan asked, tilting his head and trying to catch Haley's eyes. She looked up at him as if she was surprised he was even there, which couldn't be true because they'd walked into Karen's Cafe together about ten minutes ago. "If you don't like it, I'll get you something else. Just don't tell Karen. I can't imagine she'd be too pleased if we complained about her cooking."

Nathan was smiling at her, and Haley gave a weak smile in return, one that definitely didn't reach her eyes. "It's fine," she said simply, shovelling a forkful into her mouth as if to prove it. She immediately regretted this as her mouth was so dry that chewing the pasta around was like chewing sticky paper. "Really nice," she added, seeing that Nathan didn't look convinced.

"Are you sure?" He asked, putting his hand over the one she laid on the table. "You're not going to change your mind about us again, are you?" The way Nathan said this was with a hint of jokiness, but Haley could see the lost look in his eyes. The part that was serious.

She shook her head stubbornly and forced herself to properly smile. _Why can't you fall out of love with me?_ she asked silently, wishing more than anything that Nathan didn't have to put up with this. "Definitely not," she told him. "It's just…" she trailed off, not wanting to tell Nathan about her encounter with his father yesterday.

"What?" Nathan asked, stroking the back of her hand with the pad of his thumb. "Wedding jitters?"

Haley smiled at him and nodded, grateful that he'd provided her with an excuse. "Yeah, that's it," she said. "Nothing important."

"Of course it's important if it's meaning that you're starving yourself," Nathan said, taking a drink of coffee with the hand that wasn't on his fiancée's. "Is there anything I can do?"

_Fall out with love with me_, Haley silently pleaded. If he called the wedding off, then she could go to Robert and tell him that she'd tried, but they'd have to get their money another way. She'd be heartbroken, but Nathan wouldn't and that was what was important.

But of course she didn't say that. Instead she looked up into his eyes and leaned over the table, planting a soft kiss on his cheek. "Just carry on being yourself."

--x--x--x--

Dan pulled his Mercedes up outside Jagielski's apartment building. He had been all ready to completely dismiss everything that Lisa Powell had said to him this morning, but after checking up on Haley James, he had found that what she had been saying was entirely accurate. It had made him curious as to whether she had been accurate about Jake too. He knew that what she'd said had been cryptic, but Dan's curiosity was getting the better of him.

He got out of his car and locked it, throwing the keys into his pocket and heading for the super's office.

He found the door ajar, and a portly man reading a porno magazine behind the desk. Dan coughed loudly and opened the door, making the super - or who Dan assumed to be the Super - to drop the magazine and flush up quickly.

"Uh, can I help," the super asked, his moustache twitching in what Dan assumed to be embarrassment.

"I need the keys for apartment 4B," Dan said simply, walking across the tiny office in two steps and leaning on the desk so that his impressive height would intimidate the tiny round super.

"Uh… that's not your apartment," the super said, stumbling on his words. Clearly Dan's intimidation was working.

"Well done," Dan said, a sarcastic edge to his voice. "I'm glad to see that such a competent super is in charge of the block. I think that maybe you should be rewarded." He pulled out four $50 bills from his pocket and put them down on the table. "How does $200 sound?"

The Super's moustache twitched again as he looked down at the money. He looked up at Dan and smiled nervously, pulling a pair of keys from under the desk. He handed them over to Dan and then grabbed the money greedily, scared that Dan would change his mind.

"I appreciate it," Dan said in his hard-edged charm and walked out of the office.

He got the elevator up to the fourth floor, throwing the keys from one hand to the other until the ping of the elevator told him that he'd reached his destination. He found 4B easily and turned the key in the lock.

The living room was empty, but he heard the sound of laughing from what he assumed was the bedroom. A girl's laughing that sounded familiar. He felt his whole body turn cold as he realised who's laugh it was and gritted his teeth together, following the sounds and throwing the bedroom door open.

He saw Jake Jagielski and Peyton Sawyer jump apart quickly, the laughing replaced by gasps. Peyton pulled the sheet up over her naked body and Jake did the same.

"Mr Scott!" Peyton gasped, and Dan saw that her eyes had widened almost comically. At least, it would be comical if he wasn't seething with anger.

Dan smirked at the couple and leaned against the door frame leisurely… cruelly. "Well, this is a surprise, isn't it?" he asked in a mocking tone. "Oh please, don't let me interrupt. get back to whatever it was you were doing." He turned to leave before briefly turning back.

"Oh, and Jake? Don't bother coming into work in the morning. You're fired. Wow, Larry Sawyer will be just thrilled to hear about this."


	20. Chapter 19

**AN: I know, I KNOW! I suck so bad. But the truth is that I had written three chapters of this around the time I submitted the last chapter, and then something terrible happened. My PC broke. And then something even worse happened. My laptop broke.**

**So basically, I had lost the three chapters and also my entire plan, which seriously sucked.**

**Luckily I was able to fix my laptop which means I got my plan back, but the loss of three chapters just completely disheartened me. However, I got inspired again and decided to plow on. So, here's two chapters, and I'll try and get the third one up tonight (I'm about half finished, but it's a longish chapter.**

**So here we go, Update 1/2**

**Chapter 19**

**Telling the False**

"Wow Brooke," Lucas said, eyeing the grand ballroom with eyes that couldn't hide his pride and respect in his girlfriend. "You're quite the overachiever aren't you?"

Brooke laughed at her fiancé, grabbing his arm and resting her head on it. "Well, some people – like you – are academic, some – like Nathan – are athletic, and some – like Peyton – are creative. I guess I'm just fashionable."

"Or D," Lucas said dryly, resting his chin on the top of Brooke's head and breathing in the fruity and exotic smell of her hair. "All of the above."

"Lucas, stop. I'll get a huge ego." Brooke laughed, wrapping both of her arms around his midriff. Suddenly her expression turned serious as she rocked back on her heels to look up at Lucas's face. "But you are right. Except for the academic bit. Although my math has improved." She laughed again and Lucas joined in.

He took another look around the ballroom and whistled. Brooke had used the official company colours – blue and yellow – but in a way that made them look fresh and exciting. They weren't just colours, they were an atmosphere, and that atmosphere was elegant yet fun. Classic yet contemporary.

Dark blue silk hung in drapes from ceiling to floor, trimmed with a yellow that looked more like gold. The stage at the north of the hall had been edged with the same blue silk with gold trim, and the usually red velvet curtains had been replaced with white silk and fairy lights, making it look altogether more inviting and magical. A single banner hung above the stage screaming in gold letters on a white background that today was 'The Annual Scott Corp. Ball'.

Round tables were arranged around the dance floor in a way that appeared to be sporadic, but Lucas knew Brooke better than to assume that it was. Each table was covered with an alternately blue or gold table cloth, and a huge floral arrangement sat in the centre of them consisting of white freesias, long stemmed white calla lilies, peach-tinted white roses, yellow tulips and small blue flowers that Lucas couldn't identify.

Also on the table were place cards – each made of thick textured card in smoky yellow and held in place by gold card holders. Lucas had spotted his earlier on an 'inspection' around the ball room. He was seated in between Brooke and Peyton on a table close to the stage.

Brooke had claimed it was crucially important that the seating was boy-girl-boy-girl etc. Lucas couldn't for the life of him figure out why, but then the female mind was pretty much a mystery to him anyway. He was just grateful that Brooke had had the good sense to place them with Nathan and Haley and away from Dan Scott, who would be sat at the head of the executives table at the back of the room – the only table that wasn't round, but rather long and rectangular. "Like the boardroom," Brooke has whispered earlier. "Dan should feel right at home in his position of power." This was accompanied with a rather aggressive eye roll as one of the catering staff Brooke had hired had smashed a plate on the other side of the room. Luckily Brooke was prepared for such a disaster and had ordered more of the gold-trimmed plates and cutlery than she actually needed.

"Well, I must say…" Lucas started, shifting his pale blue eyes from his surroundings to the beautiful woman in front of him.

"You're impressed?" Brooke asked in a way that was an effort at confidence, but Lucas saw the slight furrow of her brow, the way her smile didn't reach the corners of her mouth and the worry behind her eyes. He knew that she was scared as hell and he put his hand on her shoulder in a gesture of comfort.

"Of course," Lucas said assuredly. "But also, that I'm amazed. I mean, not only is this place incredible, but you seem so relaxed too."

Brooke grinned – properly this time – and tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ears. "I can't really afford to get stressed," Brooke said. Lucas looked at her confused.

"Baby, I love you… but you're a big old stress-head usually."

Brooke tried to look mock-offended, but a bubble of laughter escaped. "I know, but I still have the shop and stuff to run, so getting stressed out – though unavoidable – has been put on the back burner until this whole thing is over. And then I can stress for you all you want, okay?"

Lucas nodded stiffly and tucked his hand into his jean pockets. "So, what are you wearing tonight?" Lucas asked, already dreading the prospect of getting dressed up in his penguin suit.

Brooke gave him a reproachful look. "Lucas, I thought you knew me better than that. A woman never tells."

xxx

Nathan had been staring at the wall for a good few minutes now, and he had absolutely no intention of looking away from it any time soon. Not while his dad was still in the room at any rate.

"Nathan, did you hear me," Dan asked, obviously getting irate at having to wait for his son's response. He was accustomed to waiting, after all. Nathan gave a bitter smile that was by no means a happy one. It was just one act of defiance after the other he thought with a tiny hint of amusement. Who would have thought that the good Scott son would be the one to disappoint his father the most? Oddly enough, the thought didn't bother Nathan as much as probably should have done.

"Nathan, what do you find so effortlessly fascinating about the wall," Dan went on, finally noticing where his son's attention was focused. "I admit that the finish is surprisingly good, but I think that what I just told you should be of more importance."

And what had he just told him? Nathan thought back on his father's first words to him as soon as he barged into Nathan's office, and he felt bile rise up in his stomach. He couldn't figure out whether he was angry or disgusted.

"Nathan…"

"I heard you Dad," Nathan said, finally speaking though still not taking his eyes from the wall. "And if that's all then you can go now."

Nathan didn't have to look at his father to note the confused look on his face. After all, he had just shared something major with his son; he expected the sufficient amount of outrage. And boy, was he going to get it. Unfortunately it wasn't focused on the subject of Dan's earlier outburst, but on Dan instead.

"What are you going to do about it?" Dan asked, and his voice was so calmly assured that Nathan snapped. He finally looked away from the wall and turned his cobalt eyes to his father, who seemed to notice the anger flashing behind them if his smile was anything to go by. "Surely this is enough to make you call off the wedding."

"God, you just won't give up, will you?" Nathan erupted. "I am marrying Haley Gregory and you need to come to grips with that!"

"But son," Dan said, his voice still calm and evenly infuriating. "That's the point. Her name isn't Haley Gregory…"

"Fine, Haley James. It's just a name Dad. She's still the woman I'm in love with."

"So you're trying to tell me that you're not even a little curious?"

Nathan looked down at his desk before his dad could spot the uncertainty in his eyes. The curiosity that was raging. Why had Haley gave him a fake name?

"I knew it!" Dan snapped, obviously grasping on Nathan's discomfort and putting two and two together. "If she's lied about her name, who knows what else she'll be lying about?"

Nathan shook his head. "Haley's been completely honest with me," he said softly. Unfortunaletly he couldn't muster up enough conviction to put behind his words and Dan's triumphant grin was like a kick to his stomach.

"Just how sure of that are you?" Dan asked, throwing his son one last self-assured grin before turning on his heel and heading out of the office, closing the oak panelled door heavily behind him.

Nathan leaned back on his leather chair and ran his hand through his hair. He had just had it cut that morning for the ball.

_Oh yeah, because that's what's important here_, Nathan inwardly chided himself.

Taking a deep breath, Nathan turned to his computer, hating himself for what he was about to do, but feeling that the curiosity was too much for him. He had to do this if he wanted to keep his sanity… and his trust in Haley.

He typed in the address of a search engine and stared at the page for a good ten minutes, wondering if he was actually going to do this – check up on the woman he loved.

He had never once been suspicious of Haley or doubted her intentions, not even when she had been really weird in the beginning. After all, if you were after someone's money, they why would you be blowing them off?

Still, if Haley had nothing to hide, then why was she giving him a false name? Nathan took a deep breath and held his fingers over the computer keyboard.

'_Haley Grego…'_

He frowned to himself before pressing his finger on the 'backspace' key and tried again.

'_Haley James'_

The first thing that popped up was a newspaper website. 'The Richmond Express'. Nathan clicked on the link and was taken to the staff page of what appeared to be a small local newspaper. He made a confused face before scrolling down. The confusion dropped from his face as he saw a small picture. The picture was pretty bad quality, and the grainy pigments meant that detail was hard to pick out, but the picture was unmistakably Haley. She was smiling broadly and had her blonde hair – blonde? – loose around her face. Despite the bad quality of the picture, Nathan could tell that Haley was younger in this picture. He finally turned his attention to the text that accompanied the picture.

'_Despite being only 18 years old, Haley James is a promising young writer with a lot of potential to do great things. Her writing style is both witty and informative without becoming preachy. She is a features writer and has been responsible for gems such as the basketball interviews – each one focusing on a member of the Richmond Bullets – despite her claiming to know nothing of basketball. Haley lives here in Richmond with her puppy dog Winston and, occasionally, her older sister Taylor James. She likes…_

Nathan stopped reading the clearly outdated passage and felt something weird wash over him. It was… it was relief.

He remembered talking to Haley in the car that fateful day when they had first kissed. She talked about her sister and her not being close. She talked about growing up in Richmond and moving back to New England when she was nineteen. This correlated with what she had told him. This proved she had lived in Richmond, and to a lesser extent, that she wasn't close to her sister – 'and, occasionally, her older sister Taylor James.' Nathan interpreted that as a strained relationship. Haley was such a kind person, that she occasionally let her sister crash with her. It meant that she had been honest with him in the car.

Nathan went back to the search engine and typed something else in the address bar.

'_Haley James – New England'_

This time the top result was another newspaper website, but this time Nathan was taken to a story.

'_**Local Reporter in Mysterious Dispute**_

_The town of Kensington was left in outrage last night as a loud disturbance took place at the house of one of our own reporters, Haley James, 21. Witnesses said that a group of unfamiliar men forced themselves into the house and many yells were hard before a concerned neighbour called the police._

_Our boys showed up at the scene only to find that the intruders were armed and apparently threatening Haley's sister, Taylor James, 24. The dispute has not been identified, but as the local police charged the men, they jumped in a car and escaped, shouting that they would be back to 'get' Taylor._

_Unfortunately, the police were not able to stop the perpetrators and they got away._

_Haley was clearly shaken up, and though she would not give any comment to her place of work, she promised to release an official statement to the police. Taylor also promised this, but unfortunately she went missing this morning and the police have been unable to locate her. Haley claims that she knows nothing of her sister's whereabouts…_

The feeling of relief shrouding Nathan grew and grew. He wasn't sure why just yet, but he went back to the search page and clicked another link. Another news story for the same paper.

'_**Local Reporter Leaves Kensington**_

_The town of Kensington suffered the loss of one of our reporters last night. Haley James, 21, decided to leave the town after another dispute with the mysterious men who showed up at her house for the first time last month, threatening her older sister Taylor James._

_The men showed up again last week demanding to know Taylor's whereabouts, and despite Haley's claims to know nothing of it, the men continually harassed her. They disappeared once more when the police arrived, but showed up again the next night, and the one after._

_Haley was said to be 'distressed' about the continual interrogations of her night visitors and talked to one of our own reporters about leaving. When the men showed up again two nights ago, Haley decided that she had had enough._

_The town put together a hamper for her and she left yesterday afternoon. This paper wishes her all the best and hopes that she does well in the future.'_

Nathan leaned back on his chair. A great _whoosh_ escaped from his mouth in a surprised gasp and he bit his lip. That was why she had given him a false name. Because she didn't want those men – whoever they were – to find out where she was living. Nathan felt equal mixes of relief, anger and guilt. It was a potent cocktail, but at least he knew that Haley had only been lying to protect herself.

Nathan couldn't believe that he had allowed Dan to shake his trust in the woman he loved, and that he had actually read up on her. She wasn't the untrustworthy one here. He was.


	21. Chapter 20

**AN: Update 2/2**

**Chapter 20**

**Romance ain't dead, baby**

Peyton took a deep breath as she paced outside her father's office. She was dressed up in her ball gown and her hair had been hastily put up into a loose chignon.

She couldn't believe she was actually doing this. She had to know that her father would never listen to her, but it was while she had been putting a hairpin into her curly blonde hair when she truly thought about doing this, and once she got an idea into her head she couldn't let it go.

"Mr. Sawyer will… sorry Peyton," Jane – Larry's secretary said, grimacing with awkwardness. "It's just a habit. Your dad's free."

Peyton gave Jane a reassuring smile and an eye roll – who else had to book an appointment to see there own father. He had almost said no, he was so mad at her, but Peyton wouldn't be deterred and had yelled down the phone at him until he gave in and said he would be available at 7 O'clock, only half an hour before the ball.

Smoothing down her pale silver dress, Peyton took another deep breath and made her way over to her father's office door. It swung open silently and she stepped inside, flinching at the soft click the door made as it shut behind her.

"Peyton," Larry greeted calmly. Peyton looked at him with her best angry expression and stormed over to the desk.

"Why can't you leave me to live my own life?" she said, jumping straight into the deep end. Her body was arranged into a battle position, with her hands on her hips and her shoulders bent forwards.

"Is this about Jack?" Larry asked, his tone still calm and his face expressionless.

"JAKE! His name his _Jake_," Peyton yelled, unable to match her father's unaffected demeanour. "And I love him."

"No you don't," Larry said, leaning back on his chair and surveying his daughter with cold eyes. "And you're going to marry Nathan."

Peyton let out a scream of frustration and came very close to stamping her foot. Luckily her ball dress reached the floor, so even if she had done such a thing, Larry probably wouldn't have been able to see it.

"Peyton, stop acting like a child!" Larry said, his voice finally showing some emotion. Peyton grasped on that and told herself that although Larry _seemed _like a monster, he was actually only human. And he was her dad.

"I'll stop acting like a child when you stop treating me like one! Jeez dad! I'm 25-years-old. I am old enough to make my own decisions. Oh, and FYI, you may have told me what to do all my life, but don't you _dare_ tell me how I feel about someone, because whether you like it or not, I _do _love Jake."

"Really?"

"Yes! And Nathan loves someone too. She's called Haley and she's amazing. Whatever business transaction you and Dan were hoping to acquire by using your children as pawns is going to have to stop right now."

"Are you telling me what to do?"

Peyton bit her lip as she looked down at her father, sat back on his chair like he was discussing business with an employee. _Maybe that's all I am to him_, she thought. _An employee._

"Because last time I checked, I was the father and you were the daughter."

Peyton's shoulders slumped. "You're right. You _are _the father. Maybe you should start acting like it."

xxx

"HALEY!" Brooke yelled, fixing a gold and ruby earring into her ear while simultaneously applying red gloss. "Hurry! The guys are going to be here in ten minutes and you haven't even got your dress on."

Haley looked up at Brooke from deep in her thoughts. God, she was getting worse. Every time there was silence her mind immediately wandered to angst. She felt like a damn teenager! She really needed to get a grip and focus on making tonight a good night. After all, Nathan was announcing their engagement to everyone. Including Dan.

"Sorry," she said, shaking her head to clear the fug and looking into Brooke's dressing table mirror. Her hair was loose and styled in the way of an old 40's movie star, with waves framing her face and a diamond barrette clipping it out of her eyes. Her make up was an equal mixture of sultry and angelic, with smoky kohl and shimmery grey framing her dark brown eyes, and soft, almost nude gold on her lips.

The two girls were getting ready at Brooke and Lucas's apartment, while the men had got ready at Nathan's and were picking them up in a limousine any minute now.

"Hey, are you nervous?" Brooke asked, stepping away from the bathroom mirror and making her way across the bedroom to sit beside Haley. She stroked her hair and gave a sympathetic smile. "Big night, huh?"

Haley smiled into the mirror and nodded. "I'm fine."

"Okay, but if you need to talk, I'm here, okay?"

Haley nodded once more and stood up, making her way to the bed were her dress lay in all its stunning glory. "This is amazing, Brooke," Haley said honestly.

Brooke gave a modest shrug and picked a piece of fluff off her own dress – red, as predicted.

"Here, can you help me into it," Haley asked, feeling surprisingly un-self conscious dressed in her underwear. Brooke was just one of those people where it didn't matter, because you knew that she had probably done so much worse.

"Of course," Brooke said with a grin. "But if I break my nail on the zip, you're in trouble."

xxx

"Nervous?" Lucas asked, looking down at his little brother and noting the anxious expression on his face.

Nathan's head shot up and he shook it out of reflex. A beat passed and he gave a little chuckle. "Of course I am. I'm going head to head with Dad tonight."

Lucas nodded and leaned back into the plush leather of the limousine. "But you're making the right decision, right?"

Nathan looked at him sharply. "Of course I am. I love Haley…"

"Yeah man, I know. It's clear from the way you look at each other, but…"

"But what?" Nathan asked, his voice changing from friendly to on edge. "What are you trying to say to me Luke?"

"Calm down," Lucas said. "I'm not trying to say anything. I was just trying to make sure that you're ready to get married. I mean, Brooke and I had a bet on about when you would settle down, and neither of us have won."

"You had a bet?" Nathan asked, smiling.

"Yeah," Luke laughed. "I had twenty dollars on you being fifty and Brooke had twenty on it being never. Technically, I should have won because I was closer, but Brooke claimed that I had to at least be somewhere in the region of close."

"Well, you were only twenty-five years out," Nathan shrugged, laughing again. "But I am ready," he went on, his tone shifting to serious. "I love her so much Luke. I can't imagine my life without her, and what's more, I don't want to. I feel like I've found my soul mate, you know? That's the way you feel about Brooke, right?"

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, it is."

The limousine slowed to a stop and Lucas leaned across the seat to take a look out of the window. They were outside his apartment block.

"Shall we?"

"Yeah."

xxx

"They're here! They're _heeeeeeeeeeeeere_!" Brooke yelled, running back into the bathroom to finish off her make up, framing her eyes with gold. Her high black heels clipped against the tiled floor as she hopped up and down, obviously under the mistaken impression that doing so would make her ready quicker.

"Calm down," Haley laughed, surveying herself in the mirror for what felt like the billionth time. She usually wasn't one to be vain, but she had to admit that she looked hot. "I'll get us all a drink of champagne while we wait."

She made her way into the living room and checked that the bottle of champagne was still on the coffee table where she had left it surrounded by four champagne flutes. There was another knock on the door and Haley smoothed down her dress as she went to answer it. This is where it all began.

xxx

"Twenty dollars Brooke isn't ready," Nathan said with a grin. Lucas shook his head.

"I don't enter into sure-lose bets," he said dryly, knocking on the door again. "But I bet you Haley isn't ready either."

"Twenty dollars?" Nathan said. Luke looked down at his hand before reaching down and shaking it.

At that moment the door flew open to reveal Haley – ready, but more importantly, stunning.

"Wow," Luke whistled. "You look great Haley. And I just lost twenty dollars."

Nathan couldn't find the words as he stared at her with his mouth open. Her make-up was soft and sensual, highlighting her amazing eyes and soft lips. Her hair was amazing, looking so glossy and pretty that Nathan wanted to reach out and stroke it, and the dress… God, that dress was incredible. It was a full skirt of gold silk, with a halter neck top and a sweet-heart neckline. The dress pulled in at the waist, accentuating Haley's incredible figure.

"Nathan?" Haley whispered, biting her lip and waiting for his approval. Nathan didn't say anything – he couldn't – but instead he pulled her to him and covered her lips with his, passionate and frenzied.

"Ugh," Lucas muttered, pushing passed the two of them and making his way into his apartment, going straight for the champagne.

"Wow," Haley whispered when Nathan pulled away. Her lips felt raw and empty without him. "Brooke's going to go mad. You kissed my lipstick off." It wasn't exactly romantic, but Haley's thoughts were all over the place and it was the only thing she could think of.

Nathan laughed and leaned down to rest his forehead against hers. "You look incredible Hales," He whispered.

"You look pretty hot yourself," she said, stroking the lapel of his tuxedo.

"I have something for you," Nathan said, leaning back and reaching into the inside pocket of his jacket.

"A present?"

"Kind of. It's a long time coming, but it had to be perfect… because you're perfect."

Haley could feel herself blush. "Nathan…" she stopped when she saw what Nathan had pulled out and put her hand over her mouth, gasping.

Nathan had pulled out a small velvet box with Cartier written across the top in silver lettering.

"Haley," Nathan started, opening the box to reveal a platinum engagement band with a solitaire cut diamond in the centre. "I know this has been a whirlwind romance, and I know that a lot of people are going to think we're rushing into this… but I don't care. As long as you're beside me, I feel like I can take on the world and win… so I know that I've asked this already, but I'm going to ask again, because the first time was far from ideal, and you deserve the best. So, Haley James… will you marry me?"

"Nathan!" Haley gasped again, throwing her arms around him as he lifted her up off her feet and swung her round. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

There was a smattering of applause and the two broke apart, looking around in confusion. The two other doors on the floor were open – one revealing an old married couple and the other revealing a young family of five – and they had watched the whole thing. Nathan and Haley laughed, before Nathan picked her up in his arms and kissed her, eliciting a delighted squeal from Haley.

"Oh damn you Nathan Scott," Brooke said from her place just inside the door. "Now I have to go and reapply my eye-make up.

Lucas rolled his eyes in a 'women' gesture and took a big gulp of champagne. "Congratulations… again."

xxx

After finishing a glass of champagne each – or two in Lucas's case – the group of friends went back down to the limousine where the driver had been waiting patiently.

"Good evening," he greeted, holding the door open as the girls slid in first.

Everyone shouted a greeting back, feeling merry from the effects of the champagne and the atmosphere.

"Let me see it again," Brooke said, grabbing Haley's hand and holding it up to the light. "Ooh! Look at the way it sparkles!"

Haley laughed and pulled her hand back, cradling it. She didn't realise that it was possible to feel this happy. At the back of her mind, she knew it was all a sham, but for tonight – or for this moment at least – it all felt so real that she almost believed it.

The sound of a champagne bottle popping caused the girls to squeal as champagne went everywhere.

"Watch the dresses!" Brooke screamed, glaring at Lucas who had been the one to open the bottle.

"Sorry," Lucas shrugged, pouring the champagne into the flutes provided by the limousine. Everyone grabbed one.

"Here's to Nathan and Haley," Brooke toasted.

"Cheers!" everyone said and took a sip.

"And here's to Brooke and Lucas," Haley added.

"Cheers!"

"Here's to the Annual Scott Corp. Ball," Nathan offered.

"Cheers!"

"And here's to being young, happy and healthy," Lucas finished.

"Cheers!"

"And here's to toasts!" Haley said, raising the glass and giggling.

"Cheers." The cheers were getting more strained now.

"And here's to stopping now!"

"CHEERS!"

Haley laughed and took a big gulp of champagne, loving the way it fizzed at the back of her throat. She threw Nathan a big grin and tried to ignore the tiny niggling at the back of her mind that had occurred ever since Nathan proposed. She suspected it to be guilt over the whole con thing, but as she took another sip of champagne, it became glaring and obvious.

She dropped the nearly empty glass onto the floor.

"Hales, are you okay?" Nathan asked, concern evident on his voice. Haley looked at him like a startled gazelle and nodded numbly. Nathan didn't look convinced, but Lucas soon grabbed his attention making a joke that Haley didn't even hear. She also didn't notice when Brooke refilled her glass and made a comment about Haley being a lightweight.

All she heard was the last part of Nathan's engagement to her, roaring in her ears.

"…_So, Haley James… will you marry me?"_

He had called her Haley James.


	22. Chapter 21

**AN: Title - Something About You - Five for Fighting**

**Chapter 21**

**Something About You**

Haley felt numb. Her whole body felt like it was going into shock, and she didn't even realise when the limo pulled up outside the venue where the ball was taking place.

"Hales?" Nathan asked, giving her a confused look as she sat staring at the window as if in shock. "Are you okay?"

Haley snapped out of her mounting hysteria and blinked a couple of times at Nathan. "Um, yeah," she whispered, realising that Brooke and Lucas had already made their way out of the limo.

"Come on then," Nathan said with an easy laugh, holding out his hand for Haley to take.

Haley looked at it for a couple of seconds. Debating over what she should do. Now would be the perfect time to ask him how he knew her real name, and why he had used it as if it were the most normal thing in the world for your fiancée to be using a fake name.

But she couldn't. His face was so happy and expectant – so truly looking forward to tonight – that she knew she couldn't bring it up. Not now, not tonight. She would just have to ask him tomorrow. She'd have to wear herself out worrying until tomorrow…

No, she couldn't do it. Her stomach was in knots and she knew there was no way she could feel like this all night.

"Nathan?" She started, not moving from where she was. Nathan withdrew his hand and looked at her, concern flooding his cerulean blue eyes.

"Yeah?"

"When you gave me the ring, back at the apartment… you called me Haley James." Haley spoke all she had to say as quickly as she humanly could.

Nathan's concern turned to annoyance, and Haley actually flinched. Was he annoyed with her?

"Oh… did I?"

Haley nodded without words, tearing apart a napkin that she had taken from the holder by the champagne glasses.

"Well, then I guess the cat's out of the bag. I am so sorry Haley."

Haley looked up at him sharply. Why was he apologising to her? Had she missed something here?

"My dad came to see me yesterday and told me that you were using a false name, trying to get me to cancel the wedding. I'm sorry that I followed up on it, I should have trusted you."

Haley couldn't think of a single thing to say. "You're… sorry?" she asked softly. "But Nathan… It's me that should be sorry. I never should have lied to you about my identity."

"You had no choice. I read about those guys that were harassing you. I know you were just trying to get away from them."

Haley flung herself in Nathan's arms as fast as she could in the limited space of the limousine. "I love you," She whispered. "I love you, I love you, I _love_ you!"

"Whoa," Nathan laughed, stroking Haley's hair with one hand and placing the other on his shoulder. "I don't think you've ever said that to me before. You're not mad at me?" he asked.

"I should be asking if _you're_ mad at _me_!" Haley said, pulling back and looking up into Nathan's eyes. "I haven't exactly been little Miss honest here."

"I don't care Hales. I love you, whatever your name is… Hey, don't cry." He reached out and wiped away the tear that was crawling down her cheek.

"I'm just… so happy," she said, punctuating her words with a soft laugh. She took a deep breath and ran her finger under her eye. "Is my mascara smudged?"

"No."

"Gotta love waterproof. Okay, so let's do this thing. Let's tell the world that we're getting married."

xxx

Taylor twisted the cocktail stick of the prawn crudités she had just taken from a passing waiter and scanned the room with worry on her eyes.

"Didn't your mother tell you never to play with your food?" Robert asked, leaning over and whispering into her ear. Taylor glared at him before returning to her dutiful role of scanning the room.

"You know," Robert went on, clearly choosing to ignore Taylor's venomous look. "Your sister is a pretty good actress. I'm almost buying this whole madly in love crap."

Taylor looked to where Robert was gesturing and saw Nathan and Haley dancing together. Nathan whispered something into her sister's ear and she laughed. Even from here Taylor could see the love in each of their eyes.

"They _are_ madly in love," Taylor spat. "And you're going to ruin that for them. I hope you're happy you bast…"

"No, no, no," Robert cut in. "_I_ wasn't the one who got Haley involved in this whole sick business. That was entirely down to you. If you're going to play the blame game, then I suggest you start right here." Robert put a hand on Taylor's chest and raised his eyebrows. "Now, I'm going to get a drink. Want anything?"

Taylor shook her head numbly. Her eyes were starting to sting and all she could do was agree with everything Robert had just said. He was completely right.

xxx

Nathan experienced the sensation of someone's eyes on him. He turned to see his father sat at the top table, glowering at him and Haley together. He gave a cocky little smirk and wink, before turning back to Haley. He saw that she two seemed to have her eyes trained on someone and they were filled with annoyance.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked her.

"Yeah," Haley said quickly. Perhaps a little too quickly. Nathan turned to see where she was looking and felt his stomach drop.

It was Lisa.

What was _she _doing here? Nathan's head was a mixture of all different emotions - guilt, worry, sorrow and then some more guilt.

"Do you… um, do you know her?" Nathan asked, trying to sound casual.

Haley glanced up at him. She felt something at the back of her throat and realised she had just made a major mistake. She shouldn't have focused on Taylor like that. Not that she was remotely worried the con was going to work anymore. Nathan had proved to her that he loved her. There was no way he was going to cheat on her. She could keep up the charade of going through this thing, but at the end of the day, Robert was just going to have to realise that the con wasn't working and he would have to get his money a different way.

Still, the con was still ingrained in her mind, and it was for that reason that Haley shook her head. "Uh, no," She said, smiling tightly.

"Haley, I have…"

"I know that guy though," Haley cut in, realising she had to give a reason for glowering in that direction in the first place. "He spilt some coffee on me in the street the other day and then just walked off. Really rude."

"Oh," Nathan said, looking confused. "Okay."

Damn, she had just given too much information. She smiled again and leaned into Nathan's chest. Better to just wait the silence out than try and pad it with even more details.

"Haley, I have to tell you something," Nathan said, pulling away from her and tilting her chin up with his hand.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I want… I want there to be no secrets between us, and this has been hanging over my head since… well, since it happened."

Haley's mind started whirring over all possibilities and finally stopped on one. Nathan's kiss with Lisa.

"I… I was in a bar not too long ago, and uh, I got really drunk. I kissed someone else."

"Haley tried to look shocked. "Oh. Uh… Was this before or after you proposed to me?"

"It was before we were dating," Nathan said quickly. "But that's no excuse, because I knew I loved you and…"

"Nathan," Haley cut in, putting her hand in his and raising it up to his chest. "I love you too, remember? And I'm not going to let some drunken mistake that happened before we were even involved to come between us. Okay?"

"You're forgiving me?" Nathan asked. "Just like that."

Haley nodded. "Just like this," she replied, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, stood on her tip toes and kissed him in front of the entire ballroom. Dan and Taylor included

xxx

Brooke raised a glass of champagne to her lips before pausing and putting it down again. She looked down guiltily to her bag and bit her lip.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked, concern written in his eyes as he looked down at his fiancée.

"Uhm… yeah. Just feeling a little tipsy," Brooke replied.

"Really?" Lucas asked. "Because you usually drink like a fish and you only had one glass of champagne in the limo."

"I had two," Brooke corrected him.

"No, you poured two, but you didn't drink the second one."

Brooke rolled her eyes and patted Lucas on the cheek. "I think you are the first fiancé to be concerned when their wife-to-be _doesn't_ drink. I really am fine Luke. It's just that I haven't had much to eat all day and I'm too busy worrying that a waiter is going to smash the last of the fancy champagne flutes and then people are going to think I'm a sucky organiser because there's going to be a mismatched flute on someone's table, and then I'll never get loads of people thinking I'm amazing and asking me to organise _their_ big ball for whatever reason people hold balls, and then…"

"Take a breath," Lucas laughed, stroking his wife's cheek. "You said yourself you had loads of extra cutlery and glasses and plates and whatever, and I don't know about you, but the waiting staff look pretty competent to me."

Brooke nodded and gave a stiff laugh. "Yeah, you're right. I'm just going to… go to the little girls room."

Lucas nodded and took a big gulp of champagne. Brooke stood up from her chair and made her way over to the girls restroom at the back of the ballroom. She greeted people on her way and graciously accepted compliments.

Finally she escaped into a cubicle and took a deep breath. "Just… calm down Brooke," she told herself.

"Brooke… Are you giving yourself a prep talk?" She heard from outside the cubicle door. Brooke sighed and opened it, seeing a bemused looking Peyton leaning on a sink.

"Hey," She greeted. "I didn't hear you come in."

"No, you were probably too busy easing yourself into peeing. 'Just… calm down Brooke… you can do this… you can pee'." Peyton laughed after her impression and Brooke found herself joining in.

"I wasn't easing myself into peeing… I was easing myself into something else entirely," Brooke said, setting her bag down on the counter top.

"Oh… TMI!" Peyton said, looking disgusted. "I can handle peeing, I can't handle a number two."

"Not _that_!" Brooke said, rolling her eyes. "That!" She pointed to her bag and looked up into Peyton's confused eyes. "Before we came here, while Haley was greeting Lucas and Nathan… I did something, and the answer to it is in that bag."

Peyton continued to look confused, but finally something seemed to click and her eyes widened. "Like… like what I'm thinking it is?"

"Probably," Brooke replied, biting her lip again. "I've been carrying it around trying to bring myself to have a look, but… I can't. It's too big a deal. I mean, this could change everything."

"Do you want me to look for you?" Peyton asked, putting her hand on Brooke's shoulder and giving a reassuring squeeze.

"Would you?" Brooke asked.

Peyton nodded. "Sure. I'm kind of… you know, curious."

Brooke laughed and nodded towards her bag. "Go ahead."

Peyton picked the bag up and undid the clasp. She took a deep breath and reached in, pulling out the small white object nestled under Brooke's purse and lipstick.

Brooke put her hand over her mouth and leaned against the wall.

"Well…" Peyton started.

"Wait!" Brooke cut in. "I don't want to know! No, I do… No!"

Peyton raised her eyebrows. "Do you want to know or don't you?"

Brooke took a deep breath. "Yes. Yes I do."

"What does blue mean?"

Brooke's eyes widened. "Yes… Blue means yes!"

"Oh," Peyton said. "Well, this is pink. So you're not pregnant."

"I'm not?" Brooke whispered. "You're not joking about?"

"It's pink," Peyton said, passing the test over to Brooke. "That's good right?"

Brooke looked up from the test, looking dazed. "Uh… yeah." Only she wasn't so sure that it was.

xxx

Haley and Nathan were worn out from dancing, and when the announcer told the room that dinner would be served shortly, the two of them breathed a sigh of relief and made their way over to their table.

"I'm starving," Nathan announced proudly as he sat down.

"Well, you're in for a treat because Brooke will have ordered an amazing chef," Lucas said proudly, putting his arm around Brooke and pulling him to her. Brooke gave a big smile and leaned into Lucas. Nathan couldn't help but notice that her usual fire seemed to be missing.

"Not drinking Brooke?" Nathan asked, noticing that Brooke's champagne flute was empty and a glass of orange juice sat beside her plate.

Brooke shook her head. "Nope. I'm not really in the mood for alcohol."

Nathan raised his eyebrows. There was definitely something up there. However, he didn't have too long to dwell on it as a delicious looking starter was placed in front of him.

xxx

Five glorious courses later Peyton leant back into her chair and patted her non-existent stomach. "Ah," she said. "That hits the spot."

The table laughed and Peyton quickly twisted her neck into the direction of Jake's table. Or where Jake's table would be had he shown up. After being fired, Jake had said that he was no doubt banned from the ball, but Peyton had took a walk around the room earlier and saw his place card, right next to Lisa's. Peyton had been debating over whether to say hi to her all night, but something told her not to. She found it kind of suspicious that Dan had found out about her and Jake after Peyton had finally told someone about it. Still, she didn't want to jump to conclusions. She had done that a lot in the past and it had only spelt trouble for her.

Not too long ago, Peyton had been a dark, edgy angst-princess. But Jake had mellowed her out. She realised that she didn't want drama anymore. She wanted Jake. That was why she had taken Jake's place card and slipped it into her bag while no one was looking. So she could carry a little piece of Jake with her all night.

"When are you making your announcement?" Peyton heard Lucas ask Nathan.

"Towards the end of the night," Nathan replied. Give every one a chance to enjoy themselves."

"You mean give Dan a chance to drink himself unconscious," Brooke replied. Peyton glanced at her friend, seeing the lack of spark in her eyes. She had wanted there to be a blue line, Peyton realised. She had wanted a baby.

"I need to use the girls room," Peyton announced. Lucas blinked at her from his place right beside her.

"Uh, thanks for the warning," he replied. Peyton nudged him playfully.

"Shut up," she laughed. "I was saying it because it's a well known fact that girls can't go to the bathroom by themselves, so I was announcing it so that another girl would do the noble thing and join me." She stared pointedly at Brooke, who seemed to realise that she was being called upon.

"That would be me," Brooke replied. "The noble one." She finished this off with a glare at Lucas and Nathan who were guffawing loudly.

The two of them set off across the ballroom, and when they reached the restroom Peyton checked around to see that no one was in the cubicles.

"Performance anxiety?" Brooke asked, staring at Peyton with confusion written across her face.

"You wanted to be pregnant, didn't you?" Peyton asked, coming straight out with it.

"What? No!" Brooke replied, looking down at her hands. "Of course I didn't. Me and Lucas are at such a great place in our relationship right now. A baby would just… complicate things. Besides, I don't want to get married with a bump so the baby would be illegitimate. Not that there's anything wrong with that, but you know what Dan is like, he'd make a big deal out of it and make the child feel inadequate and probably call him a bastard or something, and then he'll grow up all broody and sensitive and I mean, I don't want that for my son!"

"Brooke, you're rambling. And why a son?"

Brooke shrugged. "I don't know. I just… I thought it was going to be a boy. I even had a few names picked out."

Peyton put her hand on Brooke's shoulder. "Why did you think you were pregnant?"

Brooke shrugged again. "Because of that whole sickness thing, I started to thinkn it was morning sickness. And I haven't had a period in a pretty long time."

"How long?"

"Three months."

"Whoa. Have you been taking the pill?"

"Well, yeah, but I read an article about the pill having a lower rate of working when you're taking antibiotics, and remember when I had that flu a while back?"

Peyton nodded. "Brooke, I'm so sorry," she said, rubbing her hand up and down Brooke's back."

Brooke sniffed and wiped her eyes were a tear had been starting to form. Suddenly she started laughing. "God, I'm pathetic!" She said. "I mean, I'd convinced myself I didn't want this baby. I told myself again and again that I wasn't ready for kids. I have a great relationship, a great career, a great… a great _flat_! I mean, I have no time for kids right now… but… but now that I know I'm not pregnant, it hurts." The tears were coming down fast now. "It hurts because I'd already rearranged everything in my head. I was going to ask Haley to have a more involved role in the business while I took some time out to look after my baby, and I'd imagined what he was going to look like!"

Peyton continued rubbing Brooke's back, making soothing noises.

"It was going to have blonde hair like Lucas, and it was going to have my eyes, and… and it was going to be tiny and just… just perfect! And I want him Peyton! I want him so bad!"

xxx

The night was drawing closer and closer to the end. Haley wanted it to go on forever. She was having such a great time and the realisation that everything was going to be okay had manifested itself in her head. She couldn't remember ever feeling this content and happy. Of course, she was aware that not everyone was having the same feeling she was. Brooke had been closed off and snappy all night. Lucas had bared the brunt of it when he'd asked if she was alright for the fiftieth time and Brooke had yelled at him to stop smothering her.

The tension around the table had been thick and Haley - though concerned about her friend - had been happy to get away.

She and Nathan were dancing again. Her feet had gone numb with the pain but she was past caring. Champagne and love had got her dizzy and carefree, and she could dance all night.

"It's time," Nathan whispered into Haley's ear. Haley looked up at him and nodded, smiling. Nathan grabbed her hand and the two of them walked over to the stage.

"Excuse me," Nathan said, once he had whispered into the ear of the singer and been given the microphone. He and Haley were stood in he centre of the stage, Haley a little behind him, hiding behind his confidence. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I have an announcement to make."

Haley scanned the room and caught Dan's eye. He looked furious and was rising from his seat. Uh-oh. He was going to cause a scene. Haley squeezed Nathan's arm.

Nathan seemed to have it all under control though. He looked straight at Dan and grinned.

"How about we all give a great big applause to my dad, Dan Scott for his wonderfull work as the head of Scott Corp."

The room broke into applause and Dan stopped dead, giving a fake grin. He knew he couldn't do anything, now, not while all eyes were on him and his reputation was on the line, just like Nathan had intended.

"And Brooke Davis, who made this ball as amazing as it is."

Again, the room burst into applause. Haley was pleased to note that it was slightly more enthusiastic.

"But I'm not up here to thank everybody," Nathan went on, addressing the room like a pro. "I'm up here because I've got an announcement to make." He brought Haley forward and smiled down at her. She smiled back nervously.

"Well, it's no secret to say that I've had a pretty varied past where women are concerned." The room laughed as one and Nathan smirked. "But I've finally found someone who makes me want to change, makes me want to - wait for it - settle down." The room was a frenzy of laughter and excitement. "That woman is Haley James… soon to be Haley James Scott. So, I wanted to share it with the world, but that would be a little difficult so instead I'll share it with you. I love this woman. And we're getting married."

xxx

"What a loser," Robert whispered, rolling his eyes as the room exploded with applause and excited chatting.

"It's romantic," Taylor snapped, taking a gulp of champagne. She was already way past tipsy but she didn't care. She was having a truly awful night and the alcohol was doing a pretty good job of numbing the pain. "Maybe if you'd been a little more romantic I wouldn't have screwed you over so royally." She finished with a loud roar of laughter. "No, actually forget that. If you'd been romantic I would have died laughing."

Robert rolled his eyes. "I think we need to take you home," he said impatiently.

"Whatever," Taylor said. "Don't act like you're my husband. You cheated on me, remember."

"You tricked me into it!" Robert said incredulously. "I'm sick of being made out to be the villain here. You and your sister conned _me_, remember?"

"Whatever. I can't _make_ you cheat Robert. You did that all by yourself."

"Yeah, and I regretted it every day," Robert snapped. "Until I realised what a devious bitch you truly were."

"Hey! You're no saint yourself Robert. You've stepped on a lot of people to get to the position you're in today. Don't act like you were all sweetness and light until we came along and screwed you over. Your lack of scruples was part of the reason I chose you to con."

"Yeah, well all I know is that I actually loved you. You were just in it for the money."

Taylor was about to reply but stopped. "I want to go home," she said finally.

"Fine," Robert muttered.

"You can come with me if you like."

"Why would I want to do…" Robert was cut off by the seductive look on Taylor's face. "You mean…"

"If you like," Taylor shrugged. The 'L' word had made her look at Robert in a different way. And the champagne had helped with this mental transformation.

"Fine, you go get the coats, I'll go get the car."

xxx

Jake straightened his tie and showed his invite to the man on the door.

"Came a bit late, didn't you?" The large, jolly looking man said. "You've missed all the excitement."

"Oh, I've just come to pick someone up," Jake said. "My girlfriend."

The bouncer nodded and Jake waved goodbye. Entering the ballroom was like entering the basketball court. A mixture of nervous energy, excitement and fear. He took a deep breath and scanned the room, finally finding what he was looking for.

Dan Scott and Larry Sawyer were in a heated looking discussion on the head table. Jake gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, making his way over towards them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dan said upon seeing him. "I thought your dismissal from my company would give you a clue. You're not wanted."

Jake gave a nonchalant laugh, but inside his stomach was churning. "No, do you know what's not wanted? My lawyer and a lawsuit for unfair dismissal. Because that's exactly what you'll be getting from me."

"Why would I possibly have unfairly dismissed you?" Dan asked, a cocky grin gracing his face. "I caught you taking money from the company."

Jake's jaw dropped. "You're honestly going to stand there and lie?" Jake asked.

"Who's got the most credibility here?" Dan asked. "A multi-million dollar business man with his own successful business, or a disgruntled former employee?"

Jake narrowed his eyes. "Are you forgetting my witness?" Jake asked. "The girl you fired me for falling in love with?"

Suddenly Larry's eyes seemed to animate. He looked sharply at Jake with a disgusted look on his face. "Is this him?" He asked Dan.

Dan nodded. "This is the one."

"You honestly think you're good enough for my daughter?" Larry asked, his sharp, devious eyes trained on Jake, making him uncomfortable. "You're an office monkey. She's the heiress to a multi-million dollar fortune. You're a joke."

Jake gave a forced laugh. "I love her," he said simply. "And she loves me."

Larry's lip curled up. "It's not going to happen."

Jake gave a shrug. "I came here to say my piece, and I've said it." He turned to Dan. "You'll be hearing from my Lawyer."

With a triumphant grin at the annoyed faces of Dan and Larry, Jake turned on his heel and scanned the room once more. He found Peyton immediately. She was sat at a table with Brooke and Lucas, drawing on a napkin and looking miserable.

He walked up behind her and grabbed her arm, pulling her up.

"Hey!" Peyton yelled, an angry look crossing her face. It melted as soon as she saw who had yanked her up so unceremoniously. "Jake, what…" She was cut off as Jake's lips covered hers. She wrapped her arms around him and lost herself into that kiss.

Brooke and Lucas shared confused looks. Why was Jake - an employee of Dan and an old basketball team mate of Lucas - kissing their friend like that? Had they missed something?

"Wow," Peyton breathed, looking over Jake's shoulder to see her father get quickly to his feet, his expression murderous. "Let's get out of here," she whispered, a grin on her face.

"Yeah, let's," Jake grinned.

Peyton turned to Brooke and Lucas. "Uh, I'm beat. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Tell Haley and Nathan congratulations from me." Her tone was rushed, and her eyes were telling Brooke that she would explain everything tomorrow. "Bye!"

The two of them all but ran from the dining room, with Larry Sawyer hot on their trail.

xxx

"Well, what a night," Lucas said, raising his eyebrows. Only he and Brooke were left at the table.

"Yeah," Brooke said, staring at the table. "A lot of stuff going on." Or not going on, she thought sadly.

"Look, I know you don't want me to say it, but are you all right?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "I'm _fine_ Luke. I don't know how many times I have to say it!"

Lucas looked hurt, but he soldiered on anyway. "Well, you can say it until you're blue in the face, but you're just not acting like it, pretty girl."

"_Don't_ call me that!" Brooke snapped.

Lucas gave a sigh and leaned back on his chair. "Fine. I just won't say anything. You'll find something wrong with it anyway."

Brooke rolled her eyes, but already she felt guilt pull at her throat. She looked over to where Haley and Nathan were dancing and being congratulated by everyone. They were having such a good night and it wasn't fair that she was ruining Lucas's because of her irrational sadness. She took a deep breath and laid her hand on top of Lucas's.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "It's my fault you're having a lousy night and I'm sorry."

"It's not lousy," Lucas said, sighing. "But seeing you look so despondent…"

"Uh, big word Lucas."

Lucas cracked a smile. "Looking so _sad_, it makes me feel helpless that I can't make you feel any better."

Brooke felt her eyes stinging. "I just… I just need some time," she said softly. "I promise this is nothing to do with you. Just be patient with me. Please?"

Lucas smiled and nodded. "Absolutely."

"And I don't mind if you call me pretty girl," Brooke said with a smile.

Lucas laughed. "Okay, pretty girl."


	23. Chapter 22

**AN: Chapter title - underneath your clothes - Shakira. Bit of a filler chapter.**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Underneath your clothes**

Taylor stirred softly. She opened her eyes and found herself facing… Robert?

Jumping up, Taylor pulled the sheet up around herself as memories from the night before came flooding back. She groaned and rested her head in her hands.

"Morning," Robert said, his voice groggy with sleep. Taylor jumped at his voice but tried her best to cover it. A new idea was forming in her head.

"Morning," she replied seductively. "Last night was pretty special, huh?"

"Sure was," Robert smirked. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. "All I have to say is this: Wow."

Taylor laughed and leaned over, planting a kiss on his lips. "Well, I enjoyed myself too." She knew that she should probably be feeling revolted and cheap, but she was certainly attracted to Robert, and if she managed to solve this whole problem in the process of having a little fun, then all the better, right?

Robert grinned. "We were good together, weren't we?"

"Last night?" Taylor asked. "We sure were, I had no idea that…"

"No," Robert cut in. "I mean about before, when we got married. It wasn't all just for the con, was it?"

Taylor paused. "No," she answered, truthfully. At the back of her mind she had known it was a con, and she hadn't allowed herself to get too attached to him, but she _was_ attracted to him, and sometimes she honestly thought he would make a good husband to somebody. Just not _her_.

Robert smiled. "I'm going to go get a coffee," he said. "What do you want?"

"Just a black coffee, no sugar, thanks."

"No problem."

"Robert, does this… change anything?"

Robert paused, his back to Taylor as he fastened his pants up. He turned towards her with narrowed eyes. "My God, I should have realised," he said, shaking his head incredulously. "That's what this was, wasn't it?"

Taylor realised that her plan was going horribly, horribly wrong. "What? No! I just…"

"You slut," Robert said. "I can't believe I fell for it."

"Robert, last night had nothing to do with that. I was just asking because… well come on Robert! It's not fair to punish Haley for _my_ mistake!"

Robert shook his head. "Get me my money," he said, his voice low and dangerous. "Or I'll go to the cops. You understand? I'll tell them about the little con job you've got going on here."

"Robert!"

"I want you out of my room by the time I get back."

The door slammed and Taylor stared at it with tears in her eyes. She had just made everything a whole lot worse.

xxx

Haley heard the front door slam and looked up to see Taylor wearing the same dress she'd been wearing the night before.

"Where have you been?" she asked, putting down the magazine that she'd been reading.

"None of your business," Taylor replied in a monotone. Haley raised her eyebrows but chose not to push the subject any further as Taylor stormed off into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Haley picked the magazine up again, but dropped it in fright as the phone rang. She laughed at herself, thanking God that no one else was in the room to see her being an idiot and made her way over to the phone.

"Hello," she replied in a sing-song voice.

"Hey."

Haley smiled at Nathan's voice and threw herself down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Hello fiancé," she replied dreamily, unable to wipe the smirk from her face.

Nathan laughed at the other end of the phone. "I was just phoning to say good morning," he said. "So… good morning. You know, you could have came back to mine last night. I hate not waking up to see your face."

Haley laughed. "If I'd came back with you last night I may have been unable to keep up with my religious beliefs."

"Well, that's a double damn for me then."

Haley laughed again, twisting the phone cord around her finger. "You've got to admire my restraint."

"I'd rather not. But I do respect it," he said, his voice suddenly serious. "You do know that, right? I'd never make you do anything that makes you uncomfortable."

Haley felt her heart melt all over again. "I know," she said. "That's part of the reason I love you."

"I love it when you say that."

"I love you?"

"Yup."

"Okay then. I love you, I love you, I love you."

Nathan laughed at the other end and Haley suddenly realised that she was being watched by Taylor. She sat up suddenly, her tone changing.

"Uh, I've got to go."

"And I hate it when you say that."

"Bye Nathan."

"Bye, love you."

"Loveyoutoo," Haley said quickly, not catching Taylor's eye. She set the phone down and bit her lip.

"You really do love him, don't you?" Taylor asked.

"I do," Haley nodded. "And you know what, I trust him too. He's not going to fall for this con. Robert's going to realise that it's not working and leave us alone."

"God, don't be so naïve, Haley," Taylor said, rolling her eyes. Haley ignored her and made her way back into the living room where her magazine was waiting for her.

xxx

Brooke set down a plate of bacon and eggs on the bedside table and softly nudged Lucas awake.

"Ughaag," Lucas muttered sleepily, turning over. Brooke laughed and leaned over, kissing him on the forehead.

"I love you," she whispered. "And I'm sorry."

A knock on the door made her raise her head as she wondered who it could be. She got to her feet and shut the bedroom door gently behind her.

"Peyton," she greeted upon opening the door. "I hope you've come with an explanation for last night."

"Of course," Peyton said. "And I brought bagels too."

"Good choice," Brooke said, opening the door for her friend. The two girls promptly threw themselves down onto the couch and attacked the brown bag that had the bagels in it.

"So, Jake Jagielski, huh?" Brooke asked, chewing on her bagel.

Peyton nodded, a huge grin on her face. "Yeah."

"How long has that been going on for?"

"About a year."

Brooke's mouth dropped open. "That long?"

"Yeah. I wanted to tell you, but… It was a secret and I was scared it would get back to Dan."

"So… you didn't trust me?"

"Of course!" Peyton said quickly. "But I was scared you would tell Nathan and he'd use it as this get out of jail free card with Dan."

Brooke shrugged. "Fair enough."

"Are you mad at me?"

Brooke shook her head. "No. Of course I'm not. People should be with who they want to be with."

"Exactly, like Nathan and Haley."

Brooke grinned. "Now _there_ is a love story," she grinned. "I mean, how _sweet_ are they?"

Peyton nodded. "Hopefully after this wedding, our dads will finally get it through their heads that me and Nathan aren't meant to be."


End file.
